


Polyjuice

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Impersonation, Light Bondage, Possible non con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has become obsessed with Hermione Granger. How can he possess her when she thinks of him as nothing more than an evil Death Eater?





	1. Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from J K Rowling's fantastic books or films, I'm just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so.
> 
> A/N: This was one of the first stories I published. I hope you enjoy reading it. Dx

Hermione gasped as she was pulled into an alcove, strong arms wrapped around her waist pushing her back against the wall, warm lips finding hers, questing and deep. When the kiss finally finished she giggled quietly, her hand running down the face of her captor.

‘Ronald!’ she whispered disapprovingly. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’

‘You always ask the stupidest questions, Hermione. What do you think I’m doing?’ Ron replied laughingly as he pulled her into another kiss.

‘Stop it. We’ll get caught in here.’ Hermione was worried.

Ron just laughed again. ‘You worry too much, love. Who’s going to catch us?’

A cold, dark voice in the corridor pulled them both up sharply.

‘Snape, for one,’ Hermione hissed.

Ron kissed her again, pushing her further into the wall, his hard body covering hers, hoping that Snape would pass without noticing them in the alcove. But of course, Snape’s eyesight was acute so they were more likely to get caught than not. Fortunately, a scuffle broke out further down the corridor and the Potions Master rushed to sort it out, going straight past the couple without spotting them. Both Ron and Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief.

‘Let’s get out of here before he comes back,’ Hermione whispered, shrugging free of Ron’s loosening grip. They slid from the alcove and headed down the corridor in the opposite direction from the teacher.

‘Shall we go and find somewhere else to be alone?’ Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. ‘I need to get to the Library, Ronald. I’ve got homework to finish and I’m sure you have too.’ She stared at him sharply.

Ron looked petulant and sighed dramatically. ‘Fine, go to the Library. I’m going to go and find Harry. How about later?’ He stroked Hermione’s hand before taking it firmly in his own.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. Although she had fancied Ron for years, he had hardly shown any interest in her at all; he had certainly never made any attempt at anything physical before. Previously his only interests had been being sulky and stroppy at her going to the Yule Ball with Viktor in their fourth year and then trying to get back at her by going out with Lavender in their sixth. In fact, she almost didn’t recognise this Ron at all, but there was no way she was going to miss what could be her one opportunity with him.

Smiling, she turned towards the boy. ‘Of course. Perhaps we can go for a walk after dinner? I’m sure Harry will understand.’

‘Don’t worry about Harry,’ Ron assured her. ‘I’ll sort things with him.’ He winked. He reached out with his free hand to brush Hermione’s face. ‘I’ll see you back in the common room later.’ He leant across and gave her a brief kiss on the lips as he squeezed her hand, then, winking again, he swaggered off down the hall, leaving Hermione watching him in bewilderment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron came to find Hermione in the Library later and told her he had come up with a plan for after dinner. He was going to go with Harry, and Hermione was to make an excuse and leave them to it. He was then going to get rid of Harry and come to meet her. Hermione agreed although she wasn’t sure she wanted to head to the seventh floor on her own. She hadn’t been up there since the DA had stopped practising in the Room of Requirement, and she had never liked that corridor. However, she shrewdly guessed that Ron was hoping they could visit the Room. It made sense, as they would definitely be alone there. She agreed and continued with her homework.

As usual, Ron ate his entire body weight at dinner. Hermione had no idea where he put it all he never seemed to gain any weight. He was so busy eating that he almost completely ignored her, which hurt a little considering his actions of the afternoon, but she knew she would be with him later so she tried to shrug off his annoying behaviour. She hardly ate anything. She was torn between being excited about finally being Ron’s girlfriend and being anxious about what would happen later, and her stomach was full of butterflies.

Ron noticed.

‘What’s the matter, Hermione? Why aren’t you eating?’ He looked confused.

Hermione smiled weakly. ‘I’m not really very hungry,’ she replied as she watched Ron bite into yet another chicken leg. He shrugged and continued eating, turning to talk to Harry. When she decided she couldn’t face sitting with the food or Ron any longer Hermione excused herself, telling her friends that she was going to the Library. Ron rolled his eyes.

‘You live in that bloody place!’

‘Some of us like to get our homework done occasionally, Ronald,’ Hermione retorted as she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

As she headed towards the library Hermione wondered whether Ron would really come to meet her as he had promised he would. He had seemed so different that afternoon. At dinner, he was more like his usual self.

She wandered aimlessly, knowing she had another thirty-odd minutes before Ron would get rid of Harry and come to find her. For a moment she thought about not bothering and going back to the common room, maybe even back to her dorm in case he was going to stand her up, but the possibility of finally being with Ron after all this time stopped that idea before it had a chance to take hold.

As Hermione looked around she realised she had automatically made her way to the seventh floor without even thinking about it. She shivered. This place really gave her the creeps. It was dusty from disuse and had lots of deep alcoves, some of which contained suits of armour that she wasn’t convinced didn’t have a life of their own. The light in the corridor was dim and flickered a lot, and she wouldn’t have been surprised to come across any of the school’s ghosts there. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to stop the chill that suddenly ran through her.

‘Hey, love. Sorry I’m late.’ Ron came up behind her and scooped her into his arms, his mouth running kisses down her neck as he pressed against her back.

‘No problem,’ Hermione managed, biting her bottom lip so she wouldn’t moan out loud at the feel of his lips on her. ‘I haven’t been here that long myself. Was Harry okay?’

Ron laughed. ‘Of course. I hinted I was meeting a Ravenclaw and had to get out to meet her.’

‘Why can’t we just tell him we’re seeing each other?’

‘Do you think he’ll be happy about that? I mean, I think he might be a bit funny about it.’ Ron seemed a little uncomfortable at the suggestion.

Hermione sighed. ‘Don’t worry, Ronald, I won’t tell him.’ Personally, she didn’t think Harry would have a problem with it, but she didn’t want to do anything to upset Ron when she was this close to attaining the so-desired status of girlfriend. She twisted in his grasp so she was facing him, her face turned up to his. He bent down to kiss her.

‘I thought we might go into the Room of Requirement,’ he said candidly after the kiss finished. ‘If you want to, that is?’

Hermione smiled. ‘Of course I do,’ she replied. She didn’t want to seem too eager, but after all, this had been what she had been fantasising about for the last five years.

Ron smiled. ‘It’ll be interesting to see what the Room comes up with if we’re both thinking about it. I just hope it isn’t the Library.’

Hermione thumped his arm. ‘Hey. What’s wrong with the Library?’

‘Nothing. It’s just not somewhere I’d choose to be with you tonight if you know what I mean.’ Ron reddened.

Hermione chuckled. ‘I know what you mean, and don’t worry — I promise I won’t be thinking of the Library.’

The two of them thought hard of what they needed and walked up and down the corridor. Sure enough, on the third circuit, a door appeared in one of the walls. Ron opened the door and peeked inside, then stepped back to let Hermione enter. He had a huge grin on his face, so she knew that whatever he had been thinking about had obviously been placed in the room.

Cautiously she stepped through the door.


	2. Seduction and Betrayal

The room was dimly lit, a warm glow coming from a fireplace in front of which was a large furry rug. There was also a large leather sofa and a small table containing a silver ice bucket with a bottle of champagne. Two exquisite champagne flutes were on the table next to it. Hermione smiled. At least her fantasy idea of a romantic location had been fulfilled.

She looked around the rest of the room, not entirely surprised by Ron’s idea of romance.

The room was beautifully decorated in the reds and golds of Gryffindor, something that both of them would have envisioned, she was sure — but what was clearly Ron’s area of the room contained the biggest bed she had ever seen in her life. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw it, her hand covering her mouth. No prizes for guessing what Ron was hoping for, then.

Ron had entered behind her, unable to hide his glee at the contents of the room. He looked around at the fireplace and his eyebrows rose, a slow smile crossing his face as his imagination fired up, seeing the possibilities in Hermione’s choice of décor.

He slid his arms around her waist again, pressing himself against her, his cock already hard as his mouth once again found her neck. He knew she had enjoyed that in the corridor; he had sensed her attempt to stifle a moan of pleasure. But now they were in here there was no need to keep quiet.

His hands began to travel her body, lightly caressing her from the shoulders downward, his mouth pressing whisper-soft kisses down her neck and lower, under the collar of her blouse.

‘So beautiful,’ he whispered into her hair. He felt her shiver against him and held her tighter, his lips leaving a trail of kisses across her face until they finally reached her own plumply seductive ones.

Ron pulled her round to face him and kissed her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth, finding hers and taking it captive. Hermione moaned and he felt himself stiffen further, his desire for this beautiful girl almost at breaking point.

For a second he considered leading her towards the bed, imagining himself pushing her onto it beneath him, but he resisted. Obviously, Hermione would be more likely to give in to her own fantasies, and he was happy to take part in those instead. The bed could be used later tonight or even another time altogether; after all, the Room of Requirement was always there.

Reluctantly releasing Hermione from his grasp, Ron took her hand and led her over to the sofa, politely seating her. Then he opened the champagne and poured them both a glass. He offered her one of the flutes.

‘Are you trying to get me drunk?’ Hermione asked lightly.

‘Of course,’ Ron admitted, smiling.

Hermione laughed and accepted the glass, taking a small sip of the champagne. ‘Tastes good,’ she said with an answering smile. 

Ron took a sip and grimaced. Champagne was not to his taste at all, but he would persevere so Hermione would keep drinking. 

‘Shall I sit next to you or do you want to sit in front of the fire?’ he asked her.

Hermione looked at Ron with interest. She wasn’t surprised that he had chosen to go with her fantasies — he had obviously worked out that he had a better chance of getting what he wanted that way — but what did surprise her was his manners. He wasn’t a complete thug like Crabbe and Goyle, but he was a bit of a jock and she had never known him to be as polite as he was being this evening. It was as if he was a completely different person — definitely not the Ron who had stuffed himself as full as he could in the Great Hall only a couple of hours ago. However, she wasn’t about to argue. She took another sip of her champagne and considered his question.

‘The rug would be nice,’ she replied. She was pleased to see Ron’s smile grow even wider as he took her hand and helped her from the sofa down onto the rug. He sat down next to her, running his hand gently through her hair as she took yet another sip of her drink.

Hermione put down her glass and leant forward to kiss him on the lips, gently at first but soon growing more passionate as his hands caressed her face and neck, his mouth gently biting her lips as they kissed. It wasn’t long before Ron had pushed her down on her back on the rug, his mouth still on hers, his tongue wrapped around her tongue, his hands now moving their way down her body until he was slowly caressing her breasts through her jumper and blouse.

‘You’re wearing far too many clothes,’ he complained quietly during a brief break in the kissing.

Ron urged her up a little and rucked her jumper up around her so he could pull it off. Hermione realised his jumper was already gone. Then his hands were back on her breasts; his thumbs brushed lightly over her nipples, making them harden even through her remaining clothes as he continued to kiss her.

‘I want to touch you, Hermione,’ he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her gasp. ‘Please . . . .’  

His fingers were already working on the buttons on her blouse. He undid them slowly, brushing her bare skin as each new bit was revealed. Once the final button was undone he pushed the blouse apart, revealing her full, hard breasts encased in a sensible cotton and lace bra — no sexy underwear for Hermione Granger. Ron’s mouth was back on her throat, kissing and licking as he worked his way slowly towards her breasts. He reached under her back to release the catch on her bra and pulled it away from her, finally releasing those beautiful orbs.

He slipped the straps down her arms but the sleeves of her shirt were in the way, so, fixing his eyes on her intently, he wordlessly urged her up so he could remove them. Wanting to bury his face in them but knowing that he had to take it slowly, he found her mouth again, his tongue pressing once more into hers, claiming her for his own.

Hermione’s heart was beating faster than she had ever felt it. Even after all these years of fancying Ron and indulging in many different fantasies about him, she had never realised what the reality of being with him would be like. Part of her was embarrassed as he started to undress her, but another part of her wanted him to touch her — wanted him to want her as much as he obviously did.

She was momentarily mortified when he saw her boring underwear. She had never gone for anything more sensual, practical was always her watchword, and now she wished she’d had the foresight to buy something sexier. But it didn’t seem to matter to him, he wasn’t that interested in the packaging.

Ron’s mouth finally broke away from hers and he kissed his way to her now exposed breasts. His tongue flicked over her left nipple and then his mouth closed over it, sucking it deep inside. His hand reached out to play with the other nipple, not wanting it to feel neglected. Hermione moaned; her back arching slightly as he pleasured her.

As she cried out in delight, Ron’s fingers and mouth continued their gentle labour, Hermione’s breaths coming faster and shallower the more aroused she became. Ron found the bottle of champagne and tipped it over her breasts. Hermione gasped as the cold liquid hit her hot body, and Ron’s mouth eagerly lapped at the sparkling wine and the stiff nipples that were responding to it. He continued to pour slowly, filling her mouth with the wine before replacing the bottle and going back to his exploration of Hermione’s body.

His hands travelled inexorably downward. His legs had already moved in between Hermione’s, but until now he had taken no notice of that. Ron ran his hand up her leg, bunching up her skirt as he caressed the top of her thigh and moved higher to run a finger around the elastic of her knickers. He felt Hermione stiffen slightly as he did so, but more kissing and his whispered assertions of his feelings for her made her relax as his fingers brushed over the damp cotton.

Slowly they slid under the elastic, brushing over her clitoris and rubbing down her tight slit. Ron revelled in the small whimpers and mewling sounds Hermione made in her throat as he touched her, enjoying the wetness he had so obviously caused. His mouth found hers again and he kissed her passionately, wanting only to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him without even trying. 

Hermione couldn’t help the small moans that she released as Ron’s hand slid into her knickers. She hadn’t meant to go so far with him, but it felt so good she didn’t want him to stop. His mouth found hers again and she latched on, trying not to moan as he pulled down her knickers and removed them. Then his hand was back again and he slid his fingers into her tight pussy, so hard inside her.

‘Please, Ron . . .’ she whimpered as his mouth nibbled its way down her throat again.

‘What’s the matter, love?’ he whispered, his fingers still moving between her legs and on her breast.

Hermione just moaned as he brought her closer to climax, her body reacting to every slight touch from her lover. Ron smiled. Everything was going even better than he had expected. He was sure he would claim Hermione’s virginity, the ultimate prize, before they were finished.

He lifted his mouth from hers and once again kissed his way down her body, first taking in those wonderful breasts then this time continuing down over her stomach and lower still. His tongue slid down over her darkly haired mound and between her thighs, dallying at her plump, engorged clit for a moment before snaking into the gorgeous wetness that was her pussy. He moaned with pleasure as he finally tasted her, aroused to even greater heights by her cries of passion in response to his tongue.

It wasn’t long before Hermione was begging him to stop, the explorations with his tongue too much for her sensitive body. She bucked and cried out, begging him to take pity on her. Ron laughed and slid his tongue over her pussy again. He had no intention of showing any mercy. Instead, he intended to use her desperation to get the one thing he so wanted: his hard cock in her tight pussy. 

Ignoring her begging, he continued to flick his tongue over her pussy and clit. Finally, he moved back up her body to capture her mouth, his fingers taking the place of his tongue down below. Ron listened to Hermione’s breathing, so much louder and harsher than usual. His tongue claimed hers and his unoccupied hand gripped her head and held it to his tightly for the most intensely erotic kiss they had ever shared.

Releasing her head, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

‘Touch me, Hermione . . . please,’ he begged as he continued to hold her close. ‘I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me.’

Hermione looked at Ron and realised with a shock that he was still fully dressed, while she was almost naked. Trembling slightly from nervousness and from the passion that still coursed through her, she quickly unbuttoned Ron’s shirt and pulled it off him to reveal his large, muscular chest. She slowly ran her hand down it, fingers caressing his already hard nipples, and was rewarded with a moan.

Emboldened by his cries, she traced a line down over his stomach with her fingers and bent to flick her tongue at his nipples. Her fingers wandered lower and eventually came to the tangle of hair just above his trousers.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out to undo Ron’s trousers, realising as she did so that he, too, had been holding his breath. The rushed exhale as he raised himself slightly so she could pull the trousers off would have given away his excitement, had the huge bulge in his pants not already done so.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, nerving herself for the next stage. She had never done anything like this before. Although she had often dreamed of her and Ron being together, her fantasies had never included graphic representations of their anatomy but rather a vague, romantic imagining of coupling.

Ron’s hand ran gently down her face, stroking her cheek.

‘Please, Hermione,’ he whispered. 

She nodded slightly and, licking her lips nervously, reached out to tug at the waistband of his pants, gasping quietly as his hard erection sprang free from the discarded clothing. Her hand brushed over his hardness and Ron moaned louder.

‘Oh, Hermione . . . oh, love . . . .’

Hermione wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing gently at first and increasing the pressure when she realised Ron was enjoying it and she wasn’t hurting him. Ron had closed his eyes and lay back on the rug, an expression of pure pleasure on his face as she continued to touch him. His moans gave her a shiver of excitement.

Suddenly he sat up and grabbed her and pushed her down on the rug, flipping them so he was on top of her. His strong hands held her arms down and his chest pressed into hers. Hermione gasped at the contact of his bare flesh against her breasts; it was like a tingle of electricity through her whole body.

Ron’s mouth was on hers again, the kisses as deeply arousing as they had ever shared, and his hands fumbled with her skirt, determined to remove that final barrier between them. Once it was gone he rubbed his whole body against hers, a deep guttural growl erupting from him as Hermione arched against him, small cries of pleasure escaping her lips. As his mouth planted burning kisses over her face and neck Ron whispered to her, his hands caressed her hot skin, feeling goose bumps of desire rising as he touched her.

‘I want you, my love,’ he whispered, his voice that perfect measure of desire and desperation. ‘I need to make love to you, to make you completely mine, Hermione.’

Hermione stiffened slightly, her nervousness replaced by something stronger. She definitely hadn’t meant to let things get this far, but now she couldn’t refuse Ron his request. She, too, wanted the completeness that copulation would bring them but she was scared. Logically she knew that the pain of the first time couldn’t be that bad or no one would ever have sex, but the prospect of it was enough to make her shake.

Ron obviously sensed her worry and soothed her with his lips, assuring her that the pain wouldn’t last long, that the pleasure would override any initial discomfort. For a second Hermione wondered how Ron knew that. Who had he had sex with before? But she didn’t want to think of him with anyone else. He was finally hers and that was all that mattered right now.

‘I want you too,’ she admitted quietly, blushing slightly as she said it, a swell of excitement rising in her as she saw the huge smile break out on Ron’s face at her words.

‘You do? Fantastic!’

He bent and kissed her again, a slow, languorous kiss that reached her very soul as his body continued to rub against hers.

After a few moments, she felt his hardness pressing against her tight entrance. He moaned in ecstasy at the feel of her wetness. His bright blue eyes bored into hers, the desire evident in them.

‘Tell me you want me,’ he begged.

‘I do,’ Hermione replied, her voice no more than a whisper. ‘Oh Ron, I want you to make love to me . . . I want you inside me.’

With a roar of triumph, Ron’s mouth swooped to capture hers again briefly.

‘Remember it won’t hurt for long,’ he promised as he guided himself inside her, his hands grabbing at her hips as he thrust into her, a deep guttural sound of pleasure erupting from him as he buried himself deep.

The pain made Hermione cry out. It wasn't excruciating but it was painful enough for her to consider pushing Ron away. But there was no point in doing that, her virginity was gone and he had told her it would get better. Biting her lip and clenching her hands into fists, she tried to blot out the uncomfortable feeling. Tears sprang into her eyes as Ron pulled back, then thrust again, sending another shock of pain through her. He stopped and looked at her in concern, his hand moving to caress her cheek as he bent to kiss her.

‘I’m sorry, love,’ he whispered. ‘Not much longer, I promise. The pain will stop soon.’

Hermione nodded. ‘It’s fine,’ she lied. Now that they were doing it the last thing she needed was for Ron to get fed up with her because she was being a stupid crybaby. She gave a wan smile and forced herself to move her lower body enticingly, eliciting a moan from her lover.

‘Carry on,’ she urged.

Ron kissed her once more as he pulled back, then slid deep inside her again. As he had promised, the pain did end, slowly turning into an exquisite feeling as his hard cock continued to pound her. Soon both of them were moaning from the deliciousness of it. Ron’s hand moved to rub her clit, making Hermione whimper, and his lips burned a trail down her throat as he thrust hard into her, revelling in her tightness and the exquisite feel of her wrapped around him, even better than he had imagined it would be.

Hermione was close to climaxing now. She could feel an unbearable sensation inside her amplified by Ron’s fingers on her clit and she bucked against him, desperately wanting every inch of his hardness inside her. She cried out as her muscles contracted, squeezing hard on Ron and making him cry out in pleasure too. He stroked her hair, his eyes focussing on hers.

‘Come for me, Hermione,’ he breathed. ‘Give yourself to me completely.’   

At his words Hermione cried out again, the feelings so intense she couldn’t stop herself. Her orgasm exploded and she was lost, carried away on a wave of bliss, barely hearing the words of love and encouragement that Ron whispered to her.

And still, he thrust into her, his own climax mere seconds away as her tight body contracted around him, milking him of his come. With a final feral scream of jubilation, he pushed as deep as he could and emptied himself inside of her, claiming her as his, marking her for all time as his lover. With a low moan, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her into his embrace, his hands gently caressing the soft skin that now belonged to him.

Ron’s heart was pounding in his ears as he kissed her neck and shoulders, excitement still coursing through him as he felt little aftershocks of pleasure at what they had just done. Hermione looked beautiful, her eyes heavy with the sensations that she obviously still felt too, her lips swollen from the rough kisses he had inflicted upon her. She turned to face him with a drowsy, sated smile and he kissed her once more, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her.

‘Oh, my beautiful Hermione,’ he whispered. ‘You felt so good, so perfect, even for a Mudblood.’ 

Hermione stiffened and looked at Ron, her eyes widening in shock.

‘What did you just say?’ she asked, horrified.

Ron stroked her arm soothingly.

‘I just said you were perfect. What’s the matter, love?’

Hermione, distraught, pulled away from Ron and frenziedly began to gather up her clothes.

‘You called me a — a Mudblood!’ she accused. Ron looked at her in confusion.

‘No I didn’t,’ he said. ‘Why would I call you something like that?’

‘You did!’ Hermione cried, pulling her clothes on as quickly as she could. ‘I can’t believe you did that, Ron. I thought you loved me — you told me you loved me!’

‘But I do love you, Hermione.’ Ron looked distressed now as he watched the girl dress. He started to move towards her but she ducked out of his reach. ‘Come back here, you silly girl.’

Hermione glared at him. ‘You’re no better than Malfoy,’ she stated coldly. ‘You told me all that blood-status stuff was rubbish, but all this time you’ve been just as bigoted as him.’

She saw Ron scowl at her mention of Malfoy but she didn’t care. It was true. He was the same as Malfoy if he really thought she was a Mudblood. She had finished dressing and was moving towards the door. Ron got to his feet and tried to grab her but missed.

‘I gave myself to you because I loved you — thought you loved me,’ Hermione said sadly. ‘But all this time you’ve thought of me as a Mudblood. Obviously, I was nothing more to you than a conquest, Ronald, nothing more than a quick shag.’

Sobbing, she fled the room, leaving Ron looking after her in surprise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower, desperately trying not to think about what had just happened. She couldn’t stop the tears that were falling or the heavy sobs that wracked her chest, making running difficult, but she had to get away from Ron, from the terrible thing he had just done to her. Arriving at the portrait hole she had to catch her breath. The Fat Lady was looking at her in concern.

‘Are you all right, dear?’ she asked kindly.

Hermione nodded, realising how dishevelled she must look, ‘I’ll be fine. I just need to get back to my room. Flitterbloom.’

‘Well, if you’re sure,’ the Fat Lady replied uncertainly, and the door swung open.

Hermione climbed into the common room and dashed towards the stairs to the girls’ dormitories without bothering to check who was sitting there. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted to get to her room and have a hot shower; to rid herself of the smell of Ron that was still all around her, and to wash away the memories of an evening that should have been the most perfect of her life but had, in one fell swoop, turned into the worst. She was glad that as Head Girl she had her own room and didn’t have to see anyone for the rest of the night.

Harry saw Hermione enter the common room. She was obviously incredibly distressed and looked a real mess, her usual immaculate dress completely in a shambles. He started to get up to go and see if she was okay, but she charged past them, not even noticing them as she ran for the stairs, heading up to the girls’ dormitories where he and Ron couldn’t go. He looked at Ron, who sat in the chair opposite him.

‘What do you think is the matter with Hermione?’ Harry asked with concern.

Ron shrugged. ‘Probably time of the month or something. You never know with her. Let’s face it, she is a bit mental sometimes.’

Harry nodded slowly, but he thought that somehow that wasn’t quite right. Although Ron was right and Hermione did get a bit mental sometimes, this seemed . . . he didn’t know, it just seemed . . . more. More than what, he wasn’t sure. He sighed.

‘She’s probably got a sulk on because we didn’t go and drag her out of the Library like we usually do,’ Ron said.

Harry looked at him. ‘Well, that’s your fault, Ron. You were the one who challenged me to a game of chess. We should have gone to find her before we started playing. No wonder she was annoyed, us completely forgetting her like that.’   

Ron sighed. ‘Okay, you’re right. I’ll apologise to her at breakfast. Hopefully, she’ll have calmed down by then.’ He looked rueful.

‘But I wonder where she’s been?’ Harry mused. ‘She can’t have been in the Library all this time, surely?’ And her dishevelled state indicated against that too, he thought.

‘This is Hermione we’re talking about, mate,’ Ron said. ‘She’d live in the bloody Library if she could.’

Harry didn’t respond. He was still wondering why Hermione looked as if she had just got dressed in a hurry.


	3. Polyjuice Potion

Having dressed, Lucius Malfoy headed towards the school gates under the shield of an Invisibility Cloak. Once outside he Apparated back to Malfoy Manor where he quickly made his way to his rooms, not wanting to be disturbed by Narcissa.

He pulled off the Cloak and looked at himself in the mirror; he still looked like that oaf Weasley. Gods only knew what Hermione saw in the boy; she deserved so much better. She deserved someone like him. Lucius sighed. He had only just taken another mouthful of that foul Polyjuice potion when Hermione had rounded on him, so he was stuck with looking like this for at least another forty minutes. He poured himself a large Firewhisky and sat in a chair by the fire, replaying the evening in his mind.

It was a shame, Lucius considered, that he had lost control of himself for a moment and called her a Mudblood. Until then he had been having a splendid evening and had expected to spend considerably more time introducing the delectable Miss Granger to all the sexual delights he could think of. After all, they had hardly even got started.

But that one little word had slipped out and she had run away, leaving him only partially fulfilled. He had come, at least, and he had been the one to relieve her of her precious virginity. Lucius could still imagine how Hermione had felt wrapped around him, her tightness so exquisite on his cock as he had conquered her; had claimed her. And oh, how he had claimed her! He could still see her face contorted with desire and hear the noises she had made as he made her come, and he smiled.

Oh yes, he’d had a good evening. It was just a shame it had ended so abruptly. And the worst bit was that he wouldn’t be able to play with her again. He had intended to leave her wanting more, giving himself the opportunity to visit her time and again. But now she would probably never speak to Weasley again and it was very unlikely she would ever consider anything more intimate, so that opportunity was lost. However, the original plan had been a sound one and he could definitely consider it a success.

When he had first become aware of Hermione as more than the annoying little Mudblood know-it-all she had been all these years, Lucius had been mortified to realise that his feelings towards her were not of hatred, as he would have expected, but rather more lustful. So lustful in fact, that he had spent months dreaming of her, dreaming of all the ways he could make love to her, all the things he could do to that sweet body; imagined her begging him to touch her, to take her, to make her his. When he had seen her at the last Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match he had been utterly smitten and determined to somehow get the girl into his bed.

Of course, there was the problem of his age. He was sure that even if she hadn’t detested him so thoroughly for being a Pure-blood, Draco’s father, and a Death Eater, she wouldn’t have been interested in a man old enough to be her own father. More importantly, from his viewpoint, was the fact that she was a Mudblood. It wouldn’t do for anyone to find out he had a craving for her, that would highlight his weakness. But weakness or not, he had to have her.

Lucius had surreptitiously watched her after the match while he talked to Severus, noting how she interacted with her friends, that blasted Potter boy and the gormless oaf Weasley. It had soon become clear that, strangely, she fancied the Weasley boy, although he obviously didn’t return her feelings — or maybe, Lucius thought, he was just too thick to realise what a lucky bastard he was.

And that was when the idea had hit him like a lightning bolt out of the blue. The beautiful Miss Granger was in love with the Weasley boy and would surely be happy to get physical with him given the chance. All he, Lucius, had to do was get hold of some Polyjuice potion and turn himself into the boy, then he could seduce the object of his affection without anyone knowing that he was fucking a Mudblood. Best of all, with his skill as a lover, he could have her begging for more, and this could become a regular thing. He would totally dominate her, bending her to his will as he introduced her slowly to the pleasures of the flesh.

Severus had looked at him strangely for a moment, as if sensing his thoughts, but Lucius knew of his friend’s Leglimency talents and used his own Occlumency skills to keep his thoughts of Hermione hidden.

Having decided on his course of action, Lucius had headed over to talk to his son, purposely bumping into Weasley on the way. In the ensuing scuffle, he had managed to procure some of the boy’s hair, enough for several visits at any rate. And to add to his anticipation, his little firecracker had waded in to berate him, her beautiful voice making him shiver with delight although he had ignored what she was actually saying to him, knowing that if he listened to the words his temper would flare and he might inadvertently hurt her.

And now he’d had her. Not in every way that he wanted to take her, but even that one time had been utter bliss. Lucius took a large mouthful of his Firewhisky and sighed. The truth was that he had enjoyed it even more than he had imagined he would, and all he wanted now was to have her again.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply the smell of Hermione that was still on him, almost as if she was still there. His mind recreated the scenes from earlier in the evening, remembering her delicious taste as his tongue found her tight pussy and the pleasure she had given him merely by being receptive to his advances.

Lucius could feel the hardness in his trousers again and cursed the fact that he wasn’t still with his lover. Regardless of what had happened between them, he was sure that Hermione was his lover, and he was determined that she would eventually be with him again.

For a moment he considered the possibility of using Polyjuice to become Draco. Lucius was pretty sure that the enmity between his son and Hermione was caused by his son’s attraction to her. But he was aware that Hermione’s hatred of Draco was very real. What had she told him back in the Room of Requirement — that he was just like Malfoy? He assumed she hadn’t been talking about him, therefore she had to mean Draco. Hmmm . . . perhaps not, then.

He wondered what Draco would say if he knew his father had made love to Hermione. Would he be jealous, that his father had succeeded where he had failed? Lucius felt smug for a moment but then realised he would never tell Draco. He would never tell anyone. Hermione was his secret and would stay that way forever, however many times he got to fuck her.

Lucius had finished his drink and stood, intending to pour himself another. He glanced in the mirror and saw that he was turning back into himself, the red hair fading and his long, lustrous pale locks reappearing. Gods, he hated Polyjuice potion, but if it was the only way to get to Hermione then he would take it forever if need be. He just had to work out whom to become next.


	4. Sins of the Flesh

Hermione almost ripped off her clothes as soon as she entered her room, so desperate was she to get in the shower. All she could smell was Ron, that masculine scent she had always found so attractive and yet now was threatening to make her heave. 

Turning on the shower as hot as she could stand it, she soaped herself over and over again, still crying, her tears mixing with the water as it washed away down the drain, not noticing how red her skin was becoming as she scrubbed and scrubbed at it. The smell of him was still there, still in her nose, even though it wasn’t possible; she had almost removed a layer of skin with her cleaning. And still, she couldn’t stop crying.

Finally, Hermione left the shower, wrapped herself in her thick white bathrobe, and threw herself onto the bed where she lay in tears, now silent and thick rather than the wracking sobs of earlier, her mind replaying the events of the evening. For a few minutes, she remembered the enjoyment she had felt as Ron made love to her, how much he had given her, the feeling of being loved so completely, and a warm feeling began to wash over her. But then came that whispered phrase, ‘ _You felt so good, so perfect, even for a Mudblood_ ,’ and all her good feelings disappeared to be replaced by anger and sorrow.

Ron had been her friend for many years and never had he ever called her that awful name. He had even ended up puking up slugs after he had tried to hex Malfoy with his broken wand for using the term in their second year and had told Harry it was disgusting that people would even think, let alone say such a thing. And yet he himself had said it — not even in anger during a fight, but after the most intimate moment of their lives together. Just when she would happily have given herself to him for the rest of their lives, he had shattered that brilliant moment with one word.

Obviously, he had tried to pretend he hadn’t said it, but Hermione knew she hadn’t misheard. After all his protestations that all Pure-bloods weren’t bad, Ron had shown himself to be in the same league as the Malfoys. She wondered what his parents would say if she told them or the rest of his family, but she knew she would never say anything to them.

Doing that would mean explaining what she and Ron had been doing in the Room of Requirement, and Hermione definitely didn’t want anyone to know she had been stupid enough to fall for his patter and surrender herself to him. She wished now that she hadn’t been so eager to be with him that she had given away her virginity with so little thought. But how could she have known what he was really like?

But you did know, Hermione told herself. Remember when Ron told you the pain wouldn’t last — you knew then that he had been with other women. Perhaps you should have known you were just the latest rather than ‘the One’, as you so desperately wanted to be. Maybe you should have realised he wasn’t everything you’ve always thought him to be.

Miserably she forced herself off the bed to find and change into her pyjamas, wanting only to sleep, to blot the terrible evening from her mind forever. She hoped that sleep wouldn’t be long in coming, but she had a horrible feeling she wouldn’t be able to sleep. In fact, the way she felt now she wondered if she would ever be able to sleep again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As she had suspected, Hermione had experienced a dreadful night — little sleep cut with awful nightmares that made her wake, crying with frustration. She was tired and miserable and didn’t want to leave her room but knew she had no choice. Professors McGonagall and Snape wouldn’t understand why she needed to keep to herself, and there was no way she could explain it to either of them. 

She looked at herself in the mirror as she dressed. Gods, she looked awful. The lack of sleep was noticeable in her pallor and the dark circles under her eyes, and worse still, this morning she was sore, a nagging reminder of what had occurred the night before. After checking to make sure her uniform was perfect, Hermione headed for the door, knowing that she was running late this morning.

She was the only one in the common room, everyone else had obviously already gone to breakfast, so she quickly made her way down to the Great Hall, hoping she wouldn’t be the last person in as it would put her under even more scrutiny that she didn’t need right now. Luckily there were still a few people drifting in as she entered, and she slid into her seat wishing that she wasn’t facing Ron. She couldn’t bear to even look at him this morning.

‘Are you okay, Hermione?’ Harry asked in concern. ‘We were worried about you last night.’

Hermione looked at him, trying not to cry. He really did look worried about her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron looking embarrassed, keeping his head down and not looking at her. Good, he felt bad — but that didn’t mean she would forgive him. She could never forgive him for what he had done to her.

‘I’ve felt better,’ she admitted a little coldly, purposely not looking at Ron. ‘I didn’t have a very good night’s sleep, either, so that hasn’t helped my mood much.’ She speared a sausage with her fork and put it on her plate, then took another.

‘Where were you?’ Harry asked. ‘You were gone for so long.’

Hermione sighed. ‘Harry, please. I don’t want to talk about it.’ She buttered two slices of bread and carefully cut her sausages, laying them precisely on one slice before adding the second.

Harry noted the warning in her voice and decided to drop it. He knew Hermione would talk to him when she was ready and not before; there was no point in angering her by trying to push her into discussing whatever was bothering her. It was clear that she wasn’t very happy with Ron, so perhaps it was about them leaving her in the Library after all.

Hermione cut her sandwich into precise triangles and poured a glass of pumpkin juice, looking up as the post owls entered the room. An owl landed next to her with her copy of the Daily Prophet and she dug in her pocket for some change, cursing as she remembered she had left all her money upstairs.

‘Here,’ Ron said gruffly, tossing a coin towards her. She grudgingly accepted it and paid the bird, feeding it a piece of her sausage before it flew off.

‘I’ll give it back to you later,’ she said stiffly.

‘No need. It’s only a few Sickles, after all,’ Ron said quietly, his face pale and drawn.

Hermione couldn’t look at him. Instead, she opened her paper and hid behind it, trying to immerse herself in the news but she was unable to concentrate. She couldn’t eat, either. The few mouthfuls of her sandwich that she had managed to force down had made her nauseous. She needed to be away from Ron. She folded the paper and stood.

‘I’m not hungry,’ she told Harry, quite clearly ignoring Ron. ‘I’ll see you later.’

She marched out of the Great Hall and headed out of the castle, knowing that her first lesson of the day was Herbology. Perhaps the fresh air would stop her from feeling sick.

Back in the Great Hall Harry looked at Ron. He had been through these lovers tiffs many times over the years. He just wished the couple would admit their feelings for each other and finally get together then his life would be a damn sight easier. He already had a headache coming, knowing he was going to be torn between his two friends, both of whom would expect his full support.

‘Perhaps you should talk to her, Ron.’

‘Why? I haven’t done anything.’

‘Well, she’s obviously upset with you for some reason. Perhaps if you apologised for last night . . . .’

‘Why should I apologise? We had a game of chess — big deal. She must have known where we were. She could have come to find us. I have no idea why I’m in her bad books today, Harry, but I’m not apologising.’ Ron’s face was set in a stubborn look.

Harry sighed. There was no point in pushing Ron, either. He was every bit as stubborn as Hermione when he set his mind to it. There was nothing to do but just ride it out and wait for the pair to make up. They always did eventually.

Harry stood and picked up his book bag.

‘Come on, we’d better get to Divination,’ he said gloomily. ‘Have we got Trelawney or Firenze today?’

‘Firenze, I think,’ Ron replied grumpily.

‘Good. At least I won’t get told I’m going to die, then,’ Harry said, and he headed toward the door.


	5. Sorry Is Not Enough

Hermione had struggled to concentrate during Herbology, her nausea turning into a nagging headache caused by lack of sleep. Now she was heading back to the castle for a double Potions lesson and she was dreading it. Not only did she have to contend with Professor Snape, the teacher she most disliked, but she would have to see Ron. She just hoped Harry wouldn’t try to convince her to make friends with him again.

She had been further analysing Ron’s actions of the previous day and realised now that his pretending to be seeing a Ravenclaw rather than her was a clever way of hiding what had been going on. Hermione couldn’t even accuse him of the things he had done, as he would just deny it all. She was left out in the cold and had no choice but to make up with him if she was to stay friends with Harry.

But not yet. It hurt too much for her to let it go just yet, and realising that he had stitched her up hadn’t helped. Hermione slowly made her way down the dungeon corridor towards the Potions classroom, hoping that Ron and Harry were already in there, that way she wouldn’t have to talk to them for another few hours yet.

‘What’s the matter, Granger? Had an argument with your boyfriend, Weasleby?’

Hermione sighed as she recognised the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy and turned to see him striding confidently down the corridor followed by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. She really wasn’t in the mood for them.

‘Why don’t you just shut up for a change, Ferret?’ she replied coldly.

‘How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy little Mudblood,’ Draco spat. 

Hermione just laughed. The word had no power now, not from someone as pathetic as Malfoy — not when it had done so much damage to her life already.

‘Oh, give it a rest, why don’t you?’ she exclaimed and stormed into the classroom. She dropped her bag on the table with a loud bang, which earned her a glare from Professor Snape. Well, she didn’t care, she was in a foul mood now. She glared back at the Potions Master defiantly, then opened her bag and pulled out her Potions books and parchment, quill and ink.

Amazingly, Snape chose not to punish her insolence instead, setting them a mind-bendingly difficult potion to brew. Hermione was glad as it gave her the opportunity to stop thinking about other things. There was no room for lack of concentration with this potion; one slip and the whole thing would be ruined.

Hermione had a one-hundred-percent record with her potions and didn’t intend to ruin that record because of some stupid boy. She set to work carefully chopping her daisy roots into equal-sized pieces, the work soon relaxing and inspiring her as it often did. By the end of the lesson, she had produced a perfect potion. She bottled and labelled it, then set to work cleaning her equipment, feeling happier than she had all day.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last. Harry and Ron waited for her on the way out of Potions, although it was clear that Ron didn’t really want to be in the same place as her. Hermione flushed slightly as a vision of the two of them mid-coitus slid into her brain, and she began to feel annoyed again. He had tricked her into having sex with him and now he didn’t even want to talk to her. How had she ever considered him a friend?

Harry desperately wanted to try to sort things out between his two friends but knew there was nothing he could do; he just had to stand by and wait for the inevitable explosion. He wished Ron would just apologise to Hermione about the previous night — although he had to admit she did seem to be rather over-reacting, so maybe something else was going on between them.

Neville joined them as they entered the Great Hall and Hermione was grateful as it gave her someone else to talk to, making it easier for her to ignore Ron. As soon as the meal was over, Hermione rose. She had Arithmancy next, while the boys had a free period. At least she wouldn’t have to see Ron for a while. She headed towards the exit after mumbling a quiet goodbye to the boys.

Harry nudged Ron. ‘Go and talk to her,’ he hissed.

Ron looked petulant. ‘Why should I? She’s the one with the problem.’

Harry sighed. ‘Ron, just do it. Please.’

Ron nodded and stood, grabbing his bag, and headed after Hermione. He caught up with her as she crossed the lawn heading towards the West tower.

‘Hermione. Please. Hermione, stop.’

Hermione speeded up as he drew alongside her. She wasn’t ready for this confrontation. Ron grabbed her arm to stop her.

‘Let go of me, Ronald,’ she hissed, her eyes blazing with fury.

‘Well, stop and talk to me, then,’ Ron replied equally angrily.

‘Why should I talk to you?’ Hermione asked sadly. ‘What good would it do?’

Ron looked at her in bewilderment. He didn’t know what he had done to upset his friend, just knew that he obviously had.

‘I’m sorry about last night,’ he said quietly. ‘It should never have happened.’

Hermione looked at him in astonishment. Was he apologising for what he had said to her, or for the whole evening?

‘I thought you loved me,’ she said miserably, the tears starting again however much she willed them not to.

Ron looked at her, distraught. ‘Course I do, silly,’ he said, pulling her into his arms. ‘Let’s not argue anymore, eh? I hate us not being friends.’

Hermione relaxed into Ron’s arms, wanting nothing more than for him to hold her like this forever. But then those words flashed through her brain again and she pulled away from him.

‘I’m sorry, Ron, I can’t. Not now. It’s too soon.’

Ron looked at her in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about.

‘Hermione?’

‘Not now,’ she repeated and ran off across the lawn to her lesson, the tears drying on her cheeks as she went.


	6. A New Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You live for love, I long for it  
> You give for love, I take from it  
> This friend of mine, desire  
> This lovers crime, desire  
> Emotion driving all the time  
> A burning need for things not mine  
> Desire
> 
> You need your love  
> I walk from it  
> You fight for love  
> I run from it  
> My enemy desire  
> Caressing me, desire  
> The torch I carried burnt my hand  
> I can't control what I can't stand  
> Desire
> 
> You give for love, I lie for it  
> You give for love, I shy from it  
> And the pain, and the lust, and the want  
> And the hurt, and the lies  
> And the fears, and the urge, and the feel  
> And the touch, and it's all  
> A friend I call desire
> 
> You give for love, I lie for it  
> You give for love, I shy from it  
> And the pain, and the lies  
> And the touch, and it's all  
> A friend I call desire - A Friend I Call Desire, Ultravox (Lament, 1984) 
> 
> I heard this song today for the first time in years and it struck me as being very fitting for Lucius, at least my Lucius. And it's a wonderful song too. Dx

* * *

 

 

Lucius had spent a long time trying to decide who to become. After much consideration, he decided that his best bet was to become someone who wasn’t actually a real student at Hogwarts. That way he could have his relationship with Hermione without fear of her contacting the real person and finding that they knew nothing about her. In effect, he would almost be going back to Hogwarts as a student.

He had carefully studied the youngsters who worked at the Ministry of Magic, needing to find one that looked young enough to still be at school, but none of them was handsome enough for his purpose. After all, he didn’t want to be someone ugly or spotty. Eventually, he found a Muggle boy who fit the bill and relieved him of a considerable amount of hair before Obliviating him.

This time he was determined to get things right with Hermione, so a lot of Polyjuice potion would be involved. Fortunately, he had a reliable supplier who had never questioned his purchase. He was sure the supplier assumed that Lucius got his women to drink the potion to change their appearance to suit him and of course, that was true, especially in the last couple of months when he had made them all look like Hermione.

At first, he had thought getting someone to look like her would be enough, but it wasn’t. It didn’t matter who he tried the potion on, none of them had that spark that made Hermione the person she was. They looked like her but they weren’t her, and the more women he had the more frustrated he became at not being with his real lover.

But now Lucius was ready to make his move. For his purposes, he was going to be a seventh year Hufflepuff called Simon Caldwell, and although he wouldn’t actually be attending the school he would be spending a lot of time there. He just had to make sure he wasn’t in any of Hermione’s classes but could get her away from Potter and Weasley outside of them.

He looked at himself in the mirror, impressed by the body he had chosen, looking very handsome in his Hufflepuff robes. He was sure he would attract Hermione and he knew that in this persona he would give her even more pleasure than he had done as Weasley. And this time he wouldn’t make that stupid mistake; he would be able to take things further, explore all those fantasies he had been having about her, really make her his.

His excitement was almost uncontainable. Only a few more days and he would be back with his beautiful Hermione.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione had eventually gone back to talking to Ron, much to the relief of Harry who was on the verge of stopping talking to both of them. He still didn’t know what had caused the rift, but at least they seemed to be friends again.

Once she had calmed down, Hermione took Ron’s apology at face value and decided to try to forget that there had ever been any romantic liaison between them. It wasn’t easy, as her dreams were still full of the things they had done and part of her desperately wanted to feel that pleasure again — even wanting to go further — but she knew now that it would never be with Ron.

What had begun as an uneasy truce had reverted to normal friendship, and although it was not without its problems, things had improved. Hermione still had issues, but she wasn’t yet ready to deal with them.

These days she was spending more time away from Harry and Ron — primarily in the Library, but also just generally wandering the grounds, having found a need to try to have a life outside of that with her two friends. It was during one of these solitary walks that she met Simon.

Hermione didn’t remember ever having seen the Hufflepuff boy around the school before although he assured her that he had been around. He pointed out that as Ron and Harry’s friend she probably hadn’t noticed most of the guys in school. She had agreed but wasn’t entirely convinced that was the case. She was sure she would have spotted someone as good-looking as Simon before and certain that Lavender and her friends would have done and would have talked about him extensively.

Also, she couldn’t help feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

The two of them got on extremely well and had many fascinating conversations, and Hermione felt as if she had known him for years rather than the few days it had been. And he didn’t seem like a Hufflepuff to her. She couldn’t have said what House he should have been in, but Hufflepuff definitely wasn’t right.

Strangely, he also only seemed to appear when she was alone. She never ran into him in the Library or any of the school corridors between classes, and she had never seen him at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall even though she had looked out for him on several occasions.

Mysterious as all this was, she ignored it because she wanted to be his friend. In fact, if truth be told, she would have liked to be a bit more than friends. But Hermione was wary after what had happened with Ron, and although she thought Simon might be interested in her she didn’t want to get into anything too deeply.

But the more time Hermione spent with Simon the harder it became to separate the feelings of friendship and the deeper feelings that were running through her. Now her dreams were no longer of Ron, they were of her new friend, and although that was liberating for her friendship with Ron, it wasn’t doing anything for her relationship with Simon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius was becoming intensely frustrated. Although he had managed to get Hermione alone on plenty of occasions, her previous experience with him had obviously affected her more deeply than he had expected. She shied away from him every time he attempted to get closer to her, insisting on keeping their friendship on a purely platonic basis.

And it was driving him mad.

Every time Lucius was with Hermione he had to fight the urge to force himself upon her, taking what he believed was rightfully his. He had to get her to give in to him somehow before he ended up doing something stupid. After all, this was his last chance with the Polyjuice potion. He couldn’t assume another identity or Hermione would definitely realise something was up.

Lucius had arranged to meet her later out by the lake during her free study period, ostensibly to go through their Arithmancy homework, but he was determined to spend the time more profitably.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione almost ran down to the lake. She had just had the most boring lesson of her week, History of Magic; she needed some stimulating conversation to get her brain working again, and she knew she would get that with Simon. They were supposed to be doing their Arithmancy homework too, but Hermione had actually done hers during the last lesson because she was so bored. She spotted her handsome Hufflepuff friend sitting under a tree and, waving, rushed over to meet him.

Lucius saw Hermione hurrying over and couldn’t help smiling. She definitely wanted to be with him; all he had to do was find a way to break through that barrier she had erected. He stood up as she reached him and greeted her enthusiastically, his hand accidentally straying to briefly brush her cheek.

‘How was History of Magic?’

Hermione laughed. ‘Tedious as usual. I can’t believe Binns doesn’t realise how boring he is. Half the class always falls asleep.’

Lucius nodded in agreement. ‘Our class too. He doesn’t even notice when people snore. Shall we walk?’

‘Yes, why not? We’ve got plenty of time, as long as you don’t have to get back.’

‘Not me. I’m all yours,’ Lucius replied sincerely, flashing Hermione his most attractive smile.

Hermione’s stomach did a double flip at his words. All hers. If only that were the case. She blushed slightly and looked away, hoping Simon wouldn’t notice, but it seemed he had.

‘What’s the matter, Hermione?’ he asked.

‘Nothing, why?’ Hermione could hear the over-defensiveness in her voice and cursed herself mentally. _Be calm_ , she thought.

Lucius moved closer to her.

‘Why are you blushing?’ he asked.

‘Was I?’ she replied, trying to sound surprised.

His hand brushed her cheek again, one finger running over her top lip.

‘You were,’ he replied quietly. ‘Thinking naughty thoughts?’ He winked at her, then leant forward to gently press his lips to hers.

Without thinking Hermione returned the kiss, her mouth opening to receive his tongue as Simon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

‘I hope you were thinking naughty thoughts,’ he told her once the kiss had ended. ‘‘Cos I certainly am.’ He smiled again and pulled her into another kiss.

Hermione giggled.  ‘I am _not_ thinking naughty thoughts,’ she said.

Lucius looked disappointed.

‘Well, not very,’ she admitted. _Gods, you are such a liar, Hermione,_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts at that moment had been very naughty indeed.

Lucius took her hand as they walked. Progress was slow as he kept stopping to kiss her, each kiss deeper and more passionate than the last. By the time they had reached the boathouse, he was ready to move on; the kisses weren’t anywhere enough.

‘Let’s go in there,’ he said, pointing at the boathouse.

Hermione looked unsure. ‘I don’t think we’re allowed to, are we? I’m sure it must be off-limits to students.’

Lucius smiled wickedly. ‘Who’s going to know? Come on. What’s the matter? Are you scared?’

‘No. Of course I’m not scared. I just don’t want to get into trouble.’

Lucius sighed. ‘How many people are there around, Hermione? None. That’s how many. No one will see us.’

Hermione was still undecided.

‘Well, I’m going in,’ he told her with a lazy shrug. ‘Join me if you’re not too chicken.’ With that, he strode off across the grass to the door of the boathouse.

Hermione watched Simon go for a moment, looked around to see that no one was watching, and rushed over to join him.   


	7. The Boathouse

Lucius opened the door of the boathouse and slipped inside, grinning widely when he realised Hermione was following him. He had got her. All he had to do was keep cool and a pleasurable afternoon was assured. As she followed him through the door he grabbed her, pulling her tightly to him, his mouth finding hers once more as his hands now moved over her body, caressing her breasts and her bottom, wishing she didn’t have all those clothes in the way. 

Hermione stiffened for a second as his hand cupped her breast, but her desire was as bright as a flame and ignoring her hesitation worked like a charm.

‘Over here,’ he whispered, leading her towards one of the boats deeper inside the building.

Lucius pulled off his robe and spread it over the bottom of the boat, then helped Hermione in and joined her.

‘This is such a cool place,’ he said, looking around. ‘Perhaps we can make it our special place.’

Hermione laughed. ‘Special place? How are we going to do that?’

‘I have several ideas,’ Simon told her lecherously. ‘And I’d be happy to show you all of them.’

‘I don’t think so,’ Hermione replied, suddenly apprehensive.

‘Why not?’ Simon asked her gently, his hands once again caressing her body. ‘I’ve been thinking about you constantly since we met, Hermione. I don’t just want to be friends with you.’

Hermione looked sadly at Simon. ‘I don’t think this is such a good idea, Simon. I did something similar with a friend once and it didn’t work out.’

‘Was it Potter?’ Simon asked.

‘No. Not Harry.’

‘Ah, so it was Weasley, then? Lucky guy. I’m definitely jealous.’

Hermione gave a small laugh. ‘I’m not sure he thought so. Anyway, we’re better as friends.’ She gave a small moan as Simon’s fingers slid up under her skirt, sending tingling electric shocks over her thighs and through her pussy. She knew she was already aroused but she had to resist him.

‘I want you so much,’ Simon whispered in her ear. ‘You are gorgeous, Hermione, and I want to love you.’ His fingers brushed over her knickers, feeling with pleasure the dampness there, and he heard her small moan of desire.

‘No, please,’ Hermione begged. ‘Simon, please don’t.’

Simon captured her mouth again, stopping her protests, and kissed her deeply as his fingers slid under the elastic of her knickers, brushing at her wet slit, then pushing inside her.

Hermione moaned as Simon pushed her down beneath him. Regardless of everything she had told herself, she no longer wanted to fight him; worse, she desperately wanted his touch. His fingers left her briefly as he pulled off her knickers but were soon back, his thumb rubbing her now throbbing clit as his fingers slid into her soaking pussy.

‘You feel so good,’ Simon told her honestly, his mouth finding hers again as his other hand moved to play with her breasts. He definitely needed to free those. He pulled at her blouse, freeing it from the waistband of her skirt, and pulled it up to reveal her bra — only a little more interesting than the one she had worn last time he had been with her. His mouth dove, sucking on her nipple through the lacy fabric, feeling it grow as he did. Hermione whimpered again and he moved his fingers around inside her.

‘How could Weasley bear to let go of someone as gorgeous as you?’ Simon asked as he reached around to unclasp her bra, his hands sliding up to cover her breasts.

‘I don’t want to talk about it, Simon,’ Hermione replied, sounding a little distressed; and Simon, taking the hint, let the subject drop.

Still kissing her, he undid his trousers, pulling them down just far enough to release his throbbing cock. There would be no nakedness today, however much he desired to feel Hermione’s beautiful soft skin against his. He knew her well enough to know she would never agree to get undressed out here. Somehow he was going to have to convince her to take him to the Room of Requirement. But that was for later. Now he just had to convince her to let him inside of her.

But things were moving too fast for Hermione. Although she really liked Simon, she was determined to not make the same mistake she had made with Ron. She just hoped she wouldn’t lose another friend because of it.

He was pushing her down beneath him again, his hands back on her breasts, but she noticed that he had undone his trousers, and although he was still in his pants she could feel the hard bulge of his cock pressed against her. His hands moved down to pull up her skirt as he tried to push her legs apart, trying to position himself against her pussy.

‘No, please don’t, Simon,’ Hermione cried and pushed him off her.

Simon looked at her with concern. ‘What’s the matter?’ he asked. ‘I haven’t hurt you, have I?’     

Hermione sat up, shaking her head. ‘No . . . I’m sorry . . . I know I’m being silly but I just don’t want to — do — it. Not today. I just can’t.’

She could feel the tears prickling her cheeks and worried for a moment that Simon would scorn her. But instead, he pulled her into his warm arms and held her tightly, gently kissing her hair as he rocked her.

‘No need to get so upset, angel,’ he whispered. ‘We don’t need to do that today. I’m happy to wait till you’re ready for me. All I want is to make you happy.’ Inside he was cursing that once again he wasn’t going to have his love, but then an idea occurred to him. Once Hermione had calmed a little he lay down, pulling her down beside him; he wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her, careful not to touch her sexually.

‘You know there are plenty of other things we could do,’ he told her seductively as he stroked her hair. ‘Lots of other ways to give each other pleasure.’

Hermione looked bewildered. She hadn’t expected Simon to give up trying to make love to her but she had no idea what he was talking about. Gods, was she really so naïve? Simon’s hand caressed her face and neck, soothing her, and she relaxed against him, enjoying being in his arms and torn between wanting more and wanting to stay just as they were.

‘Let me taste you,’ he whispered into her hair, so quietly that she wasn’t sure that she had heard him. She snuggled closer to him, running her hand over his face as she reached up to kiss him.

Simon wasn’t put off.

‘Let me taste you, Hermione. Please . . . let me.’ His hand was moving down her leg now, slowly lifting her skirt.

‘What?’ Hermione asked, confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’

Simon smiled. ‘Just lie back, relax, and I’ll show you,’ he said, his voice smooth and seductive, his hand brushing gently over her thigh yet careful not to touch her pussy.

Hermione bit back a moan of desire. She had to stay focussed, but it was hard when Simon’s touch felt so good. His mouth found her throat and this time she did cry out, a small mewl of pleasure and desire mixed with frustration. 

‘Please, Hermione,’ Simon whispered soothingly into her throat, just a touch of pleading in his voice. His hand was still moving on her thigh, tracing small patterns across it, causing little jolts of electricity to zip through her body.

‘Oh, Simon,’ she whimpered, her back arching slightly as the whisper-soft kisses continued.

Taking her moans of pleasure as a sign to continue, Simon slid down her body, his mouth now on her thighs, kissing them as he worked his way closer to the part of Hermione he so wanted to reach.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered as his tongue flicked out to touch her clit, laving around it briefly before he buried his face in her wetness, a deep groan of pleasure issuing from his lips as he rediscovered the delicious taste of her.

Hermione gasped loudly, her back arching further as Simon’s mouth worked on her pussy. She remembered vividly the pleasure she had felt when Ron had done something similar. The feeling was exquisite and she didn’t want it to ever stop. The gasp turned to whimpers, followed by cries of pleasure. Simon seemed to take his cue from her sounds to lick harder or faster or even on occasion to slow down; his fingers soon added an extra dimension.

Simon wrapped his arms around her legs, trapping her; her cries turned to begging as the sensation became unbearable for her, and he knew her climax was close. He was going to make her come again and he wanted it even more than his own orgasm.

‘Simon . . . please stop . . . oh . . . oh . . . please stop,’ Hermione begged, trying to move away from his mouth. She was held fast. ‘It feels too good,’ she whispered, torn between wanting his tongue and wanting to get away.

Simon stopped briefly, raising his head to smile at her. ‘There’s no such thing as too good, Hermione,’ he smiled and buried his face again, his tongue laving at her clit before probing through the silky folds.

Hermione bucked and screamed out. Gods, she was close. Again he licked her, using his tongue to fuck her as his arms held her fast. There was no escape from his mouth and he was going to give her no mercy. He wanted her to come, wanted to drink her juices.

Within seconds Hermione’s breathing had changed, growing shallower and more rapid, little whimpers of ecstasy building to a louder crescendo as her climax exploded. He moaned with joy as her come filled his mouth. He slowly brought her down, releasing her from his grasp before finally moving away from her pussy completely.

Simon looked down at his beautiful lover, her eyes glistening with excitement, her face flushed. He reached out to stroke her face affectionately.

‘Thank you, Simon,’ she whispered, smiling.

Simon smiled back at her. ‘No, I definitely have to thank you, Hermione,’ he said sincerely.

Hermione had thought Simon would try again to penetrate her now that he had made her come, but instead he settled down beside her, seemingly content to pull her into his arms and hold her. But she could feel his hardness still pressing against her and she knew he must be frustrated.

Slowly, she moved her hand to stroke the material covering his cock, hearing his short gasp of surprise and desire. Soon she had freed it from its bonds and was grasping it firmly, squeezing it in the way she had done with Ron. It was clear that Simon was enjoying it, a deep guttural grumbling noise in his throat giving away his desire.

‘Taste me, Hermione,’ Simon moaned, his intense desire for her making him bold. He gazed deep into her brown eyes, his look begging her to do as he wanted.

Hermione wasn’t sure exactly what Simon meant by his comment but she figured he wanted her to do the same to him as he had just done to her. Nervously she looked at his erection. She didn’t want to embarrass herself by admitting to Simon that she didn’t know what to do, so she moved as if to examine it more closely.

He held his breath. Was she going to do as he asked?

Tentatively, Hermione’s tongue flicked out, licking gently around the tip of his cock, wondering if what she was doing was right. The moan that escaped Simon’s lips assured her that it was and spurred her to explore further. Her tongue ran the length of his cock from the tip to the base, the salty taste of him in her mouth interesting her. Around the base of his cock and then back up again she licked, Simon’s moans getting louder the more attention she gave him.

He reached down to caress her hair. Hermione was almost torturing him with her tongue, just licking him when he so desperately needed more. Then it occurred to him that it was quite possible she didn’t know what she was doing.

‘Suck me,’ he whispered his voice almost a hiss as her tongue curled around the head of his cock again.

Hermione heard his instruction and did as he asked. Hesitantly she slid her warm, wet mouth over the end of his cock, at first taking in just the head, which she sucked experimentally. Simon groaned again. She assumed she had it right and slid her mouth deeper, still sucking.

Simon’s fingers twined deeper in her hair as she slid him in and out of her mouth, hearing his breathing quicken. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock as she continued to suck him and heard him gasp; his body jolted slightly.

‘Balls,’ he whispered in desperation; and Hermione, gathering his meaning, gently squeezed his balls, surprised at how cold they were. Simon gave a long, loud moan.

‘Yes, love!’ he cried out as Hermione continued her efforts, determined to give him as much pleasure as he had given her. She was amazed at how much she was enjoying both the taste of him and the power her mouth had over him. On and on she pushed him, her mouth finding and tasting his balls while she squeezed his cock, then once again covering him with her mouth and sucking hard.

Simon surrendered himself completely to Hermione, his body alight with desire. It wouldn’t be long before he came, his beautiful girl was making sure of that. Almost against his will, he started to twitch, feeling the familiar tightening in his balls. Yes, he was so close, and he wanted it so much.

Hermione wasn’t sure but she had a feeling Simon was about to come. She sucked harder and squeezed his balls. His moans grew louder and she could feel his cock twitching. Simon gave a loud groan, almost as if he was in pain, and suddenly her mouth was filled with a thick, warm liquid. Surprised, she pulled off him, automatically swallowing the salty fluid as she did so. It was more bitter than she had expected and it made her cough.

Simon looked at her in concern and pulled her into his arms. ‘Are you all right?’

Hermione grinned ruefully. ‘Yes. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that.’

Simon’s mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply, noting the taste of himself in her mouth as he was sure she could taste herself in his. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, not wanting to ever let her go.

‘Did you enjoy it?’ he asked her, genuinely curious.

‘More than I expected to,’ Hermione admitted. ‘It’s sort of fun having all that power over you.’ She smiled wickedly.

Lucius shivered with delight. His Hermione had even more potential than he had ever dreamed possible. She really was his perfect lover.

‘And what about the come?’ he asked cheekily.

Hermione frowned. ‘It tasted odd,’ she replied. ‘A weird texture and very salty. Bitter, too.’

‘But not unbearable?’ he asked hopefully.

Hermione gave him a knowing smile. ‘No, not too unbearable,’ she agreed.

He pulled her into another kiss. This time he really didn’t want to let her go.


	8. Maybe Baby

Hermione knew she had to do something. However much she wanted to ignore the situation, she really couldn't any longer. At first, she had told herself it was just her irregular periods. Then it was because she was anxious about it. But now that a third month had passed she couldn't excuse it any longer.

Of course, if she had been at home she could have nipped to the chemist and bought a testing kit. Just a few minutes and the waiting would have been over. But she couldn't get out of school and she wasn’t sure how the testing was done in the Wizarding world. Did they have kits like Muggles, or would she have to visit a Healer?

She knew that in her situation she had only two choices, and neither was very appealing. However, she had buried her head in the sand long enough on this issue, so she had to sort it out. After all, it wasn’t fair to Simon if she was pregnant, and if she was she would have to tell Ron and see if there was any vague chance he would be interested in being a father.

Hermione hadn't actually given much thought about what she would do if a test was positive. Could she have a baby? Would she be able to look after it? And what about her education? Okay, she would just about have left school by the time it was born but she had expected to go on to University and she would hardly be able to do that with a child to care for.

Perhaps her parents . . . but then, of course, what would her parents think? Would they be disappointed in her, think her stupid for what she had done? And what if Ron didn’t want anything to do with her? Would she keep the baby? Would she tell the Weasleys? She knew they would probably make her welcome, but at what cost to her friendship with Ron? But could she make it on her own with a child? 

No wonder she hadn’t wanted to think about the possibility with so many questions to answer. But now she had to know one way or another. So her choices were these: go and see Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and confide in her, gaining a stern lecture into the bargain on the inherent impracticality of sex between students and her lack of judgement or take her life in her hands and go see Professor Snape. He was sure to be just as disapproving, but at least she wasn’t likely to get a lecture from him, just a sarcastic remark and the odd snide comment in class. What a choice!

Making her decision, Hermione quickly donned her robe and left her room. Now that she had made her mind up she just wanted to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. She raced down the stairs, hoping to get out without anyone seeing her, but had no such luck; Harry and Ron were both in the common room and had obviously been waiting for her.

‘Where are you going, Hermione?’ Ron asked accusingly.

Hermione lied. ‘Oh, I was just going to pop down to the Library.’

‘You almost live in the Library these days,’ Harry said.

Ron looked at her shrewdly. ‘You never seem to have any time for us these days, ‘Hermione. What are you up to?’

‘I’m not up to anything, Ronald, just the usual studying.’

‘Really? So why weren’t you in the Library when we looked for you there yesterday, then?’ Ron’s voice was just slightly petulant. ‘Where were you?’

Hermione thought fast. She hadn't been in the Library because she had been in the boathouse with Simon, but she couldn't tell her friends that.

‘You must have just missed me,’ she said quickly. ‘I had a bit of a headache so I went for a walk around the lake to clear my head.’

‘You weren’t in the Library at all,’ Harry told her, his voice accusing.

Hermione’s heart sank.

‘The Patil twins were in there and they had been there since lunchtime. They told us you hadn’t been in at all,’ Ron said angrily. ‘Why are you lying to us, Hermione? I thought we were your friends.’  

Hermione’s face had paled until it was almost waxy.

‘You are my friends!’ she asserted. ‘The Patils must not have spotted me. I was there, I was in the Restricted Section, but as I said I left because I had a headache. And I’ve got a headache now.’

‘You don't look very well,’ Harry admitted.

‘That’s why I was rushing. I was going to see if I could get something for it before I throw up. I just didn’t want to worry you both.’ Hermione hated lying again but couldn’t think of anything else to say. ‘Look, I’ll get sorted and then come back, spend the evening with the two of you as long as you’re not going to bore me with wizard’s chess.’ She shot the boys a quick smile. ‘Okay?’

Ron still looked a bit annoyed but he nodded in assent. Harry beamed at her, glad that another argument wasn’t on the cards. ‘No wizard’s chess,’ he promised.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Hermione headed for the portrait hole.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Professor, I need to talk to you.’ Hermione’s voice was small as she walked into Professor Snape’s office, having knocked there a few seconds earlier.

Snape looked at her in surprise. ‘What is it, Miss Granger? If it’s about homework I’m sure you’ve completed it perfectly and with more than sufficient depth — you always do,’ he said his voice full of sarcastic malice.  

‘No, it . . . it isn't about that, sir,’ Hermione stammered. She was so nervous she was shaking. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey would have been the better bet after all.

Snape’s expression turned grave. If Hermione Granger was coming to see him it had to be something important. He was well aware that he was the last teacher she would ever go to unless she was in serious trouble.

He tried to rid himself of his usual scowl and said as gently as he could manage he said, ‘Please, Miss Granger, tell me what’s troubling you.’

Hermione had known this moment would come, but now it had arrived she was having trouble saying the words — and worse still, she had a horrible feeling she was going to cry.

‘Please, sit down, Miss Granger,’ Snape said, his dark voice soothing, having spotted her distress. He motioned to the chair in front of her.

Hermione sat, looking at the Potions Master, aware of how stupid she must seem to him right at that moment. Gods, she was going to seem even more imbecilic in a minute.

‘Hermione?’ Snape asked quietly.

‘Sorry, sir,’ Hermione replied, turning scarlet. _Just do it_ , she urged herself.

‘Professor, I need a pregnancy test.’ She looked Snape in the eyes, trying not cringe as she said it.

‘A pregnancy test?’ His voice was neutral but had a curious inflexion to it. 

‘Yes, Professor. I wasn’t sure how these things are done in the Wizarding world. For Muggles, they go to a chemist and buy a testing kit. Obviously, I can't do that while I’m stuck in Hogwarts, so I wondered if there was a potion or anything I could take.’

Snape nodded his understanding slowly. ‘And why would you need a pregnancy test?’ he asked coolly.

Hermione blushed again, looking extremely embarrassed. ‘Erm, I would have thought that was obvious, sir.’

Snape’s gaze was steely.  ‘I assume your partner in crime was Mr Weasley?’

‘Yes, sir. But he doesn't know I’m here. He doesn't know that I might be—’

‘I would have thought, Miss Granger, that you were far too sensible to have got caught this way,’ Snape said accusingly.

‘You'd have thought so, wouldn't you?’ Hermione replied sadly. ‘But unfortunately, something happened at the time and it stopped me from thinking about contraception. And by the time I remembered it was too late.’

Snape’s mouth had set in a thin line, reminding Hermione of Professor McGonagall.

‘So, when exactly did this . . . _liaison_ . . . take place?’

‘About three months ago,’ Hermione admitted. She definitely was cringing now.

‘I see.’ Snape’s voice was stony. ‘And you waited so long to come and see me because . . . ?’

Hermione flushed again. ‘Because I didn't want to admit it was possible. At first, I put it down to irregular periods and then convinced myself it was because I was anxious about it . . . but then I couldn’t ignore it any longer. And I haven't been feeling too good.’

Snape sighed. ‘You should have come to see me as soon as you realised, you silly girl. I could probably have done something. But now all I can do is provide the test for you.’

He looked at the unhappy girl. ‘It won’t take long to do. Of course, if it’s positive you’ll have some difficult decisions to make.’  

‘I know,’ Hermione replied miserably.

‘Come with me,’ the Professor said, and he guided Hermione through a door into his private laboratory.

He motioned for her to sit again and stalked over to a collection of brightly coloured potions in phials stored on a shelf, searching through them for the one he wanted. Eventually, he returned and handed it to her. It was a bright orange potion, so bright it was almost fluorescent. She stared at it in confusion.

‘I assume I drink it? Then what happens?’

‘The potion is designed to react with the hormones in your body. If you aren’t pregnant your urine will remain its usual colour. If you are pregnant it will be the same colour as the potion.’

Hermione looked at the potion with distaste and sighed.

‘The quicker you take the test, the quicker you’ll have your answer, Miss Granger,’ Snape told her. Then he relented and said slightly more gently, ‘You are welcome to wait here until you have your result if you wish.’

‘But it could be hours before I need to go to the toilet,’ she told him.

Snape shook his head. ‘There is an ingredient in the potion that will ensure that you go within ten minutes of taking it.’ He motioned to a door in the far wall. ‘The toilet is through there.’

Hermione breathed hard, then unstoppered the phial and swallowed the contents. She was sure Snape would have made it taste awful — a punishment for wicked girls who dared to indulge in sins of the flesh — but she was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted of toffee.

Snape looked at her in amusement. ‘No point in making the process even more painful than it already is,’ he told her. ‘While we wait, allow me to show you this potion I’ve been brewing. I think you’ll find it interesting.’

He led her over to a worktable on which sat a golden cauldron; bubbling inside was a silvery liquid. They discussed the potion for a few minutes until Hermione began to feel uncomfortable.

‘Excuse me, please,’ she said to Snape, and she headed over to the toilet. She could feel herself shaking. What if it was the wrong result? What if she couldn’t tell?

A couple of minutes later she emerged from the toilet, her face ashen and tears running down her face. There was absolutely no doubt: she was definitely pregnant.

Snape saw her distressed expression and ushered her back into his office, where he summoned a house-elf to provide hot, sweet tea. The girl was obviously in shock. It was a shame she had ended up in this predicament. For all her know-it-all ways Hermione was a very powerful witch and would have had a great future ahead of her. What would happen to her now was anyone’s guess.

He wondered what on earth could have happened to make her forget about contraception. Obviously, it had been a spur of the moment thing, but she was more than proficient at casting a contraceptive charm and could have done so at any time in the twenty-four hours following the liaison; so whatever it had been must have been serious for her to forget.

He thought back to the day she had lost her temper in his class, something very unusual for Hermione, and realised that was probably when it had happened. Had she and Weasley had an argument directly after their union?

The tea arrived and Hermione sipped at it, not really wanting it but understanding and being surprised by Snape’s kindness. Her brain was swimming with questions that she had no answers to, the biggest being what she was going to do about the baby.

‘You said that Mr Weasley doesn’t yet know of your predicament?’ Snape said, making Hermione jump.

‘No. I didn’t tell him. It was sort of an accident.’

‘And he hasn’t worked it out for himself?’

‘Probably not. It only happened once . . . and we haven’t been such good friends since it happened,’ she admitted sadly.

Snape looked at the girl. So the couple had tried it, then argued, and, if he got the subtext correctly, weren’t really talking to each other now. Was it likely that Mr Weasley would accept being a father?

‘So are you going to keep the baby?’ he asked. ‘If you decide to get rid of it I can give you something. But you’ll need to decide quickly, considering how far gone you are.’

Hermione gave a huge sigh. ‘I don’t know. I’ve never believed in abortion. But I don’t know if I can cope with a baby. And what if Ron doesn’t want anything to do with it? Will I be able to cope on my own?’  She looked as if she was about to cry again.

‘I can’t advise you, Miss Granger. You’ll have to make that decision on your own. But I will say that you are a very capable young woman and I imagine could cope with anything that came your way. Also, you should remember that you’re likely to be carrying a powerful witch or wizard, almost a certainty with a witch of your calibre and the pureblood lineage on the father’s side.’

Hermione nodded. ‘Thank you, Professor.’ She stood up. ‘I have to get back to the common room; I promised to spend the evening with Harry and Ron. I think I’ll need to consider it for a little longer before I mention it to them, though.’

‘Just don’t leave it too long,’ Snape warned.


	9. Decisions

How Hermione got through the next few hours with Harry and Ron she was never quite sure. She had ducked into the girls’ bathroom on the way back to the common room, quickly washing her face and trying to make herself look more normal as she didn’t want her friends asking her difficult questions that she wasn’t yet ready to answer.

Her mind was whirring the whole time, all she could think about was the baby. But Hermione knew she had to get that thought out of her mind, for tonight at least, or she would never manage to make it through the evening. After all, she wasn’t yet ready to talk to Ron about it, she had hardly come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant herself.

Hermione entered the portrait hole and looked around the room for her friends, forcing herself to smile when she saw them. The two boys beamed back at her and she joined them, pushing that last thought of a baby out of her mind determined to have a good evening regardless of whatever was going to happen in the future.

As she lay in bed later that night she thought of Ron and what she had to tell him. This was going to change their relationship forever. Could she stay friends with him if he refused to have anything to do with the baby?

With a shock, Hermione realised that she had made her decision — she was going to keep the child, regardless of how things went with Ron. As she had told Snape, she had never believed in abortion and couldn’t, in all honesty, consider it now. Hopefully, Ron would step up and do the decent thing; after all, the Weasley’s were a very moral family. But if not, she would survive somehow. She would have to.

Her thoughts turned to Simon and her heartstrings tugged with pain. She was going to have no choice but to end their blossoming relationship. It wasn’t fair to him to be saddled with her when she was pregnant with someone else’s baby. Anyway, if Ron was going to stick by her then she couldn’t cheat on him with Simon.

For a moment Hermione found herself wishing that Simon was the father rather than Ron but then felt guilty for feeling that way. Although they hadn’t been together long, Hermione had fallen head over heels in love with her handsome Hufflepuff, and leaving him was going to be heartbreaking.

Since their first time in the boathouse, the place had indeed become their special place, and they met there as often as they could manage. It wasn’t long before Simon had talked her into intercourse, but after her experience with Ron, and because she was still in denial about the possibility of being pregnant, Hermione had insisted they use a contraceptive charm before they did anything. Simon had been happy to agree to that, and over the last few weeks they had become lovers in every way imaginable.

She had even gone back to the Room of Requirement, leading Simon there when his desire for them to be naked together had reached fever pitch. There was no way she was prepared to completely disrobe in the boathouse but in the Room of Requirement . . . .

Hermione had explained the room to Simon, who had never heard of it and had been interested to see what the room would provide for them. She wasn’t actually overly surprised to see a very similar room to the one she and Ron had spent the evening in, Simon was a teenage boy, after all, and obviously there was only one important thing on his mind. Only the colour scheme had changed slightly, the room taking on more of an old gold colour — the fusion of her Gryffindor colours and his Hufflepuff ones, she assumed — and the bed didn’t appear quite as large.

Unfortunately, her fantasy room was still there too. Hermione gave a small shudder as she looked at it, her mind automatically replaying the evening with Ron. She turned away not wanting to remember.

‘Do you want to sit on the rug?’ Simon asked.

Hermione shook her head quickly. ‘No. Wouldn’t you prefer to check out the bed?’

Simon gave a whoop of pleasure and pulled her across the room towards the bed, his mouth finding hers as he pushed her down, pinning her wriggling body beneath his. His hands were all over her now, pulling and tugging at clothes, seemingly desperate to rid her of them, needing to see and touch that soft bare skin.

Hermione giggled at his impatience and began her own undressing campaign, but more slowly, thoroughly enjoying uncovering her lover. When the two of them were at last naked Simon pulled back to gaze down at Hermione.

‘Finally!’ he announced with pleasure, his hand caressing her from her face all the way down her body. He smiled with delight when he saw her nipples stiffen and little goose bumps raise on her skin as he touched her.

Hermione sighed and rolled over in bed. It really didn’t help to replay images of their lovemaking. In fact, it just made things harder. She needed to sleep and tomorrow she needed to talk to Simon. That would be difficult enough without remembering all the things they had done together, all the satisfaction he had given her.

_But you thought you were pregnant before you went with Simon,_ a little voice in her mind said. _So why did you go with him, get so attached to him, knowing that you’d have to give him up?_

_I didn’t know_ , Hermione argued with herself. _Not for sure. I was still thinking it was just me panicking, remember?_

Her inner voice chuckled, she didn’t like the sound. _Oh, you knew_ , the voice said. _You just didn’t want to admit it. And going with Simon is your way of punishing yourself._

_What? That’s rubbish._

_Is it? Breaking up with Simon is your way of punishing yourself about the pregnancy. Otherwise, why would you have done all those things with him when you knew the relationship would have to end eventually?_ the voice asked reasonably.

Growling with frustration, Hermione pushed off the bedcovers and rolled out of bed. She didn’t want to listen to the voice any longer, didn’t want to face up to what it was saying. She went to the bathroom and gazed at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione had finally managed to get to sleep but it had been restless, full of images of Simon. All night she had made love to him in her dreams, seemingly reliving every experience she had ever had with him, every position captured in exquisite detail. She had woken shattered, almost as if the dream had been a reality — a tangible expression of her love rather than a pale fantasy.

As she got out of bed her stomach roiled and she had to run, only just making the toilet before she was sick. Oh good, now she had got morning sickness too. Perfect.

She flushed the toilet and reached for her toothbrush, carefully cleaning her teeth the way her parents had taught her to as a child, trying not to think of anything but her teeth. Eventually, she felt better, her mouth now minty-fresh from the toothpaste and mouthwash, and she headed for the shower.

As she dressed she looked at herself critically in the mirror. She didn’t seem to have changed. She looked at her belly, running her hands over it. Had it grown? She had never been lucky enough to have a flat stomach, always had those womanly curves — but was it growing? _Stop being so pathetic, Granger_ , she told herself, and finished dressing.

Hermione was still feeling queasy but she wasn’t sure whether that was the baby or her nervousness at having to talk to Simon and Ron; probably the latter actually. When she checked herself one final time in the mirror she realised she looked a bit pale. She just hoped her friends wouldn’t notice and make a fuss about it. She grabbed her bag and headed down to the common room.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her and both smiled as she greeted them.

‘Are you okay, Hermione?’ Ron asked. ‘You look a bit pale.’

Hermione smiled wanly. ‘I’m still feeling a little headachy, Ron. I’m sure I’ll be fine once I’ve had some food.’

The boys seemed happy with her explanation and were soon climbing through the portrait hole heading for the Great Hall. Hermione followed behind them more slowly. She was certain today was going to be one of the hardest days of her life.


	10. Talking to Simon

History of Magic was finally over and Hermione headed outside the castle. She desperately needed to get some fresh air because she was feeling queasy again, but also she needed to get to the boathouse to meet Simon.

She had spent several hours trying to decide who she should tell first, Simon or Ron, and had eventually decided it should be Simon. After all, she intended to break off her relationship with him, and she wasn’t sure she could do that if she had already spoken to Ron and he had rejected her. The truth was that she had fallen in love with Simon and didn’t want to end up trapping him because of it.

Hermione hurried across the lawn and down the hill, heading towards the lake, the cold air clearing her head and helping to relieve her nausea. She checked to make sure no one was around and then ducked into the dark boathouse.

‘Are you here, Simon?’ she asked as she walked through the door, keeping her voice low. She knew she was a little earlier than usual so it was possible he hadn’t arrived from whatever lesson he had been in.

Lucius cursed quietly. He had been running late today and had only just arrived. He hadn’t taken the Polyjuice potion yet, preferring to wait until he saw Hermione coming round the lake — obviously with Polyjuice every second counted.

But now he had a problem. The potion was in his bag in the boat and he was a good few feet away from it, as he had been stashing his Invisibility Cloak. Somehow he had to get the bag from the boat without Hermione seeing and without her realising he was there. He slid the Cloak back over himself and moved silently towards the boat, trying to keep as far away from Hermione as possible.

Hermione looked around, realising that the place was empty, and she began to move back towards the door her heart sinking with disappointment. What if Simon wasn’t going to come and see her today? What if he had got fed up with her, maybe found someone else? He was always here when she arrived, normally.

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief at Hermione’s distractedness and plucked the bag out of the boat, retreating a safe distance to hide behind a stack of boats before opening it and retrieving what looked like a bottle of pumpkin juice. He quickly stashed the Cloak and unscrewed the lid of the bottle, taking a large mouthful of the disgusting potion while trying not to make any noise. But the potion made him gag and he was unable to remain completely quiet as the change came over him.

Hermione heard the noise and looked around suspiciously. ‘Who’s there?’ she asked, pulling her wand out. ‘ _Lumos_ ,’ she whispered, and the end of her wand lit up, providing her with light. 

There was another sound: this time a sort of moan. She spun around, trying to see where the sound had come from.

‘Simon?’ she called out tremulously, waiting for the sound to come again. Hermione headed towards the boat that she and Simon used, but it was empty.

Lucius straightened, the Polyjuice potion having finally completed its work, and stepped out from behind the stack of boats, carrying his bag.

‘Hermione!’ He smiled as he walked towards her.

Hermione jumped and gave a little squeal of surprise, then laughed, her hands on her heart.

‘Gods, you scared the life out of me, Simon. What were you doing back there?’

Simon looked abashed. ‘I was just looking to see what was there. I often check the place out while I wait for you. We don’t want anyone else coming here, do we?’ He flashed her a quick smile.

‘Did you hurt yourself?’ Hermione asked concerned. ‘I thought I heard a moan.’

Simon frowned. ‘No. I’ve had a bit of a dodgy tummy recently. You know, stomach cramps and stuff. I think that must be what you heard. I just had a spasm.’

He walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms, wrapping himself tightly around her. ‘I’m sorry if I scared you,’ he whispered as his lips brushed her hair.

‘I don’t know why I’m so jumpy.’ She gave a small laugh. ‘I assume we are alone?’

Simon nodded. ‘Yep. Completely. Just you and me and a load of boats. Do you want to sit?’

Hermione considered for a second. Sitting would lead to kissing, and kissing to touching, and then she would be lost. She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist anything Simon did to her, and it was important that she talk to him. She needed him to understand that the relationship was over; that there wasn’t going to be a happy ending for the two of them.

She pulled out of his arms.

‘No, Simon. I need to talk to you.’ Her voice was serious now and Hermione could feel the tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She closed her eyes to stop them. No tears until she had left this place; until she had left Simon.

Simon studied Hermione in panic. Had she realised who he was? Had the Polyjuice potion not worked properly?

‘What’s the matter, love?’ he asked her gently, reaching out to stroke her face. ‘Come on, let’s sit down and talk.’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No. I can’t sit with you, Simon. I’m sorry.’

Simon gazed at the girl in surprise. Just what was going on?

Hermione looked back at her handsome lover and took a deep breath. He looked so perfect that she didn’t want to do this; she wanted to run into his arms and stay there forever.

_Just get on with it_ , the little voice in her brain hissed impatiently.

‘Hermione?’

The sound of his voice brought her back. ‘You remember when we first . . . got intimate, I told you that I’d been with Ron — just the once — and that it hadn’t worked out?’

She could feel Simon’s eyes boring into hers as he listened to her. He nodded.

‘I don’t really want to go into details, but we had an argument. I was so upset that I completely forgot about performing the contraceptive charm. That’s why I was so adamant about us doing it before we have sex. But it was too late. I’m pregnant.’

Lucius looked at Hermione in complete amazement, not quite believing what he had just heard. He had completely forgotten that they hadn’t used contraception. He had assumed Hermione would have cast the spell after she had left him, especially in light of what had happened. But she had been so distressed she had forgotten to do it. And now his beautiful lover was pregnant. With his child.

‘I’m sorry, Simon,’ she whispered, sounding truly mortified.

Lucius just continued to stare at her as his heart soared. His Hermione was having his baby. This was fantastic news. ‘Are you going to keep it?’ he asked, hardly daring to hear the answer. What if she had decided to get rid of it? No, she couldn’t be allowed to do that. He wouldn’t let her.

Hermione looked sadly at Simon. ‘Yes. I’m going to keep it.’

Lucius’ heart leapt once more at her words, a surge of love running through him.

‘But that means I have to stop seeing you, Simon. I have to try and make things up with Ron,’ Hermione said.

Lucius’ heart sank like a stone. Oh, sweet Merlin, that wasn’t good. Weasley probably didn’t even know that he was supposed to have had sex with her. What would he say when he found out she was pregnant and thought he was the father? Actually, knowing Weasley he would probably accept it, that family were always too bloody nice for their own good. And then what? His child being raised in poverty, all because Hermione thought Weasley was the father.

But maybe the boy was pigheaded enough to reject her, especially if he, Lucius, reminded her of why they had argued. And then Simon could be there to pick up the pieces. To claim her and give her the support she would so desperately need.

Of course, eventually, he would have to reveal his true identity, he couldn’t stay as Simon forever. But he knew Hermione loved him — him, not Simon — and one day he was going to make her his wife. Well, once he had got rid of Narcissa, of course.

‘Have you spoken to Ron about it?’ he asked, carefully making sure his voice showed no sign of his feelings.

Hermione shook her head. ‘Not yet. I wanted to tell you first. Simon, I really like you, and if things had been different, maybe . . . .’ she trailed off sadly. ‘But they’re not, and I can’t try to make things up with Ron if I’m still seeing you. I’m sorry.’

Simon looked at her appraisingly, nodding slowly as if he understood.

‘You don’t have to talk to Ron,’ he said quietly.

Hermione laughed shrilly. ‘Of course I do. He’s the father, even if he doesn’t want to be.’

‘But I can look after you,’ Simon insisted.

Hermione gazed at Simon with longing. ‘I know. But I have to give Ron the chance. Don’t you see? How would you feel if you found out you had a child and you hadn’t been told about it?’

‘Perhaps he won’t find out.’

Hermione snorted. ‘Simon, he’s got bright red hair, chances are so will the baby. Don’t you think it’ll be a bit obvious?’

_No, it’s not going to have red hair, love_ , thought Lucius, _although it might be blonde_. He looked at Hermione. ‘I suppose you’re right,’ he conceded with a sigh.

‘So what did he do?’ he asked suddenly.

‘What?’

‘What did Ron do? To upset you, I mean.’ Simon looked at her intently.

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Hermione’s voice was stiff and cold.

‘Why not? Don’t you think it’s important? After all, if you’re going to give yourself to him again . . . .’

Hermione looked exasperated. ‘I am not going to “give myself to him”,’ she said angrily. ‘He’s the father of my baby and he deserves to know.’

‘Does he? Surely that would depend on what he did to you,’ Simon replied defiantly.

There were tears in Hermione’s eyes now. ‘It was something stupid, something I don’t think he even realised he’d done, but it hurt me and I can’t forget it.’

Simon wrapped his arms around her, consoling her as she cried.

‘Tell me,’ he crooned gently.

At first, Hermione shook her head, refusing to speak, but after some cajoling from Simon she finally gave in and told him what Ron had said.

‘He called me — he called me a Mudblood!’ Hermione wailed, finally letting out all the grief that she felt over Ron’s betrayal.

‘What, Ron Weasley?’ Simon sounded astonished. ‘Ron Weasley called you _that?_ ‘

Hermione nodded sadly.

‘Surely you must have misheard? I mean, Ron would never say anything like that. He and his family are friendly towards Muggles, aren’t they?’   

‘I always thought so,’ Hermione replied unhappily. ‘But I’m not mistaken. He definitely said it. And worse still, it was right after we had made love. I was feeling so wonderful, everything was just perfect, and then he made me feel so completely worthless — as if I were just some _thing_ , just another conquest. He made me feel so awful I just wanted to die.’

Lucius’ heart constricted as Hermione talked. He had never really considered how his comment had made her feel. Selfishly he had thought only of how it had ruined his chances of further seduction. Hearing the pain in his lover’s voice hurt far more than he would have expected it to.

Gods, she really had changed him. Before he had made love to her he would never have worried about what a Mudblood thought. But now he didn’t even see her as a Mudblood. She was his Hermione — beautiful, clever and strong. And he had hurt her badly, without even meaning to.

‘Are you sure you want to get back with Ron after that?’ he asked gently.

Hermione shrugged. ‘He’s been my friend for so long. And he is the father.’

Simon held Hermione tightly, as always not wanting to ever let her go. But he knew he had no choice. Holding her hands, he looked into her eyes, admiring as ever the gold flecks that seemed to dance within the brown.

‘Hermione, I understand why you have to do this, but if things don’t work out — if Ron isn’t interested or even if you just need a friend — I’ll always be here for you. You do know that, don’t you?’

Hermione smiled at Simon gratefully. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him deeply one final time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius watched his lover and child walk away from him back across the grass towards the castle, and his heart raced. He wished he could just call her back to him, hold her to him and tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn’t. He already knew Hermione would probably get hurt again when she confronted Weasley, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

For a moment he considered changing into the redhead one last time to try and sort out the mess that had been created, but it was too dangerous, there was far too much that could go wrong. He was just going to have to hope that the boy didn’t reject her too badly and be ready as Simon to pick up the pieces in the aftermath. And if Weasley didn’t reject her, then he would have to consider his options.


	11. Talking to Ron, Talking to Harry

Regardless of how upset she was over her break up with Simon, Hermione knew she still had to talk to Ron. For a moment, she had envisioned her and Simon as a happy couple with a baby, but whatever he said now, she couldn’t be sure he would want to stick around when the time came for the baby to be born and of course, there was still that little problem of Ron being the father.

Hermione joined her friends in the Great Hall for dinner although she wasn’t really hungry. She was feeling too sick to eat. But this time the sickness was from the stress she was under not the pregnancy.

She glanced over at the staff table and noticed Professor Snape looking at her, his expression curiously neutral. He was obviously worried about her, then, otherwise he would have been wearing his usual scowl. She tried to smile to show that she was all right, but it felt fake so she gave up and started to load her plate with food that she probably wouldn’t eat.

‘Are you okay, Hermione?’ asked Ron, his mouth full of food.

She nodded distastefully. He looked embarrassed and shut up.

‘You still don’t look very well,’ Harry told her, looking worried.

‘I’ve still got a bit of a headache,’ Hermione said, ‘and I feel a bit sick. I was hoping food would help . . . but it isn’t.’

‘Perhaps you need to see Madam Pomfrey,’ Ron supplied helpfully. ‘We can take you over there after dinner.’

‘We’ve got Quidditch practice after dinner,’ Harry said, looking slightly embarrassed. ‘But I’m sure we’ll have time to take you to the Hospital Wing first.’

Hermione was just about to protest that she didn’t need to go to the Hospital Wing when a voice piped up. ‘Who needs to go to the Hospital Wing? Who’s sick?’

Ginny stopped next to Harry and leant down to give him a brief kiss.

‘Are you ill, Hermione?’ she continued, looking worriedly at her friend.

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, the boys are over-reacting as usual. I’ve just got a headache and feel a bit sick, that’s all.’

Ginny looked knowingly at Hermione. ‘Time of the month, I expect,’ she said with a grin. ‘I get like that too. Don’t think you need to be incarcerated for it, though, do you?’ She winked.

‘We do have Quidditch practice tonight, don’t we?’ she added as an afterthought.

Harry nodded. ‘Right after we take Hermione to Madam Pomfrey.’

Ginny and Hermione both sighed and looked at each other.

‘I thought we had established that Hermione isn’t going to die and has no need to see the nurse,’ Ginny said tartly.

‘Really,’ urged Hermione, ‘I’m completely fine.’

But both boys still looked unhappy.

‘Look, I’ll tell you what,’ Hermione said. ‘Ron can take me to the Hospital Wing and then join you at the Quidditch pitch. I don’t really need the whole Gryffindor team coming with me to see the nurse.’ She gave a small smile.

The boys reluctantly agreed. Hermione looked at her plate. She didn’t want any more food.

‘Are you ready?’ she asked Ron. He looked longingly at the toffee cake on the table in front of him, but after taking a large mouthful of the crumble and custard he already had in his bowl, he nodded.

Standing, the two of them made their way out of the Great Hall, neither aware that they had two sets of eyes on them: Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They set off down the corridor towards the stairs but Hermione pulled Ron to a stop.

‘Ronald, I really don’t need to see the nurse. Seriously, I’m fine. But I do need to talk to you.’

Ron looked at her worriedly. ‘What’s the matter. Hermione?’

She decided the easiest way was just to be blunt.

‘I’m pregnant.’

Ron stared at her in astonishment. Hermione was pregnant? He hadn’t even realised she had got a boyfriend. Well, that would explain all her mysterious absences and funny mood swings, he supposed.

‘Have you told him?’ he asked.

‘Told who?’ Hermione was confused.

‘Your boyfriend, whoever it is.’ He looked annoyed. ‘Gods, Hermione, it’s not Malfoy, is it?’

Hermione gaped back in shock. ‘No! It’s not Malfoy, as you very well know, Ronald Weasley. It’s you.’

Ron just stared at her open-mouthed. Gods, the girl really had gone mental. Him? He had never even laid a finger on her. Oh, he had comforted her when she was upset and such-like, but he had never been able to bring himself to actually ask her out, worried that she would think him too stupid or too oafish. And now here she was telling him that he was the father of her baby. But how could that be?

‘I’m sorry, Hermione, but that’s not possible,’ he began, shaking his head.

Hermione turned on him in fury. ‘Yes, I should have expected that from you, Ronald, after the way you treated me that night. You really did mean what you said, didn’t you?’

She burst into tears and strode away down the corridor, leaving Ron looking after her in total bewilderment. What night? What was Hermione talking about? She had obviously gone completely mad. Assuming she really was pregnant, what on earth had happened to her to make her think he was the father? Well, whatever it was, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. And he definitely didn’t want anything to do with any baby.

Putting Hermione firmly out of his mind, Ron ran all the way down to the Quidditch pitch feeling confused and upset.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione kept to her room for the rest of the evening, not wanting to face her friends and especially not wanting to see Ron. She had worked hard to resist going looking for Simon, too. After all, she had split up with him and it wasn’t fair of her to keep running back to him with every little crisis, regardless of what he had said about always being her friend.

Once again a night of fitful sleep, in which both Ron and Simon featured heavily, left Hermione tired and fretful. She really wanted to miss breakfast but knew she couldn’t do so. She had to eat so her baby could grow.

After her now regular bout of morning sickness, she finally made herself go downstairs and join her friends at the Gryffindor table, mumbling a quiet good morning to them all but completely ignoring Ron, who was, apparently, ignoring her too by actually reading a book for probably the first time in his life. The one time he did happen to look her way he scowled deeply before picking up his book again.

Hermione looked briefly at the staff table, noting that once again Professor Snape appeared to be watching her. Well, she wasn’t going to pretend to be all right today. She turned away and poured herself a cup of tea.

‘How are you feeling, Hermione?’ Harry asked carefully.

‘Tired,’ Hermione replied irritably. ‘I don’t seem to be sleeping very well at the moment.’

She heard Ron give a snort and she turned to glare at him before returning to loading her plate with bacon and eggs.

‘What did Madam Pomfrey say?’ Harry persisted. He was aware that she and Ron had managed to have another row, although he had no idea what it was about. Ron had been in a very strange mood when he finally arrived for Quidditch practice but refused to talk about it. And then this morning he was reading — yes, Ron actually reading — so he could ignore Hermione. Whatever had happened between them was obviously serious.

‘I didn’t go to see her,’ Hermione replied off-handedly. ‘I told you there’s nothing wrong with me.’

Ron gave another, louder snort at that. Harry thought that had Hermione been in his place at the table she would have turned around and thumped him.

Eyes cold as steel, she gazed at Ron. ‘Something to say, Ronald?’

Ron just looked at her.

‘No, I thought not.’ Her voice dripped with venom. ‘You always were a coward.’

Ginny opened her mouth to say something in her brother’s defence but Harry stopped her. This fight was between his friends and had been brewing for months. They really needed to get it out of their systems.

Ron’s face went bright red and he looked as if he was having trouble containing his anger. He shot Hermione a filthy look.

‘At least I’m not completely mental,’ he bit back. ‘I know the difference between reality and fantasy.’

Hermione’s gaze narrowed. ‘So do I,’ she hissed. ‘But unlike some people, I don’t pretend to be something I’m not. And I don’t lie.’

With that, she stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall before the tears could start and before Ron could retaliate again.

Harry looked at Ron in confusion. ‘What was all that about?’ he asked.

Ron shrugged. ‘She’s bloody mental, that’s what. Talking a right load of old rubbish. We’re better off without her, Harry.’

But Harry noticed the way Ron’s ears turned red, the way they always did when he lied.

‘I’d better go and see if she’s okay,’ Harry muttered, getting to his feet. ‘I’ll see you in Astronomy.’ He gave Ginny a kiss then headed out of the door after Hermione. He could hear Ginny and Neville asking Ron what had happened, but Ron was once again refusing to talk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione sat on the jetty, throwing stones into the water as she cried. Ron was turning out more and more to be someone she didn’t know, and that hurt more than anything else.

Of course, her news yesterday had probably been a bit of a shock, but she hadn’t expected him to flat-out deny ever having had anything to do with her. In public maybe, but not when they were in private. Fine — if that was the way he wanted it, then she would no longer be a friend of his. And now her baby had no father. After all, she didn’t want her child to be associated with an arsehole like Ronald Weasley. She sighed and chucked another stone into the water.

‘Can I join you?’

It was Harry, looking worried. Hermione nodded glumly. Harry sat down next to her.

‘What’s going on, Hermione?’

Hermione tried to blink away the latest tears but didn’t succeed.

‘Please talk to me,’ Harry begged. ‘I know something is very wrong between you and Ron, but I don’t understand what. Perhaps if you tell me about it, I can help.’

‘You can’t.’ Hermione’s voice was bleak. ‘Really, Harry, there’s nothing you can do.’

‘Try me,’ Harry persisted. ‘I don’t know what’s going on between you and Ron, but whatever it is it’s been building up for months. Surely you don’t want to lose seven years of friendship over a stupid argument, do you?’

Hermione glared at Harry. ‘Go tell that to _your_ friend Ronald,’ she said miserably.

Harry shook his head. ‘I don’t want to talk to him at the moment,’ he said firmly. ‘I want to talk to you. And I want to know what the problem is.’ He studied her keenly.

Hermione almost laughed. Harry wanted to know, did he? Fine, then Harry would know — and let’s see what he did with the information.

‘Okay, you wanted to know. So here it is: I’m pregnant!’ Hermione stared at Harry, daring him to say something.

Harry looked stunned. ‘Pregnant?’ he replied.

‘Yes. You know — going to have a baby.’ Her voice was sarcastic.

‘But . . . .’ Harry stopped his mind whirring. Then, ‘But who’s the father?’

Hermione looked at him with flinty eyes as she replied, ‘I suggest you ask Ronald that!’


	12. Potions

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, depressed as hell. She was definitely showing now and had to keep her robe on at all times in public places to ensure that no one realised she was pregnant. She assumed most people were still in the dark, as she had not received any comments yet, but she wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer as she was now six months gone.

Her relationship with Ron was still non-existent and even Harry spoke to her only occasionally. Ginny was still her friend but Hermione felt she couldn’t confide in her — after all, she was Ron’s sister and Harry’s girlfriend. So loneliness had been added to her burdens.

She was seeing Simon again. Initially, she had kept away from him, but she had desperately needed someone to talk to and he, at least, knew her situation. He had been extremely sympathetic when she had told him about what had happened with Ron and had immediately renewed his offer of support, which after a short period of consideration, Hermione had gratefully accepted.

They were still meeting in secret, mainly in the Room of Requirement now as it was more comfortable than the boathouse, although they had been to Hogsmeade a couple of times, Simon keeping her company while she bought a new school uniform to fit her expanding size.

But now she was turning into a whale and she was worried that Simon would no longer be interested in her. All very well for him to say that he would when she was still thin and attractive and they were having regular sex, but now that she was turning into a blob monster, what could the attraction possibly be?

Fortunately, Hermione’s parents had been surprisingly supportive, too, not appearing to think she was an idiot for her predicament — or at least not telling her so. She spent a great deal of time writing to them about the changes that were taking place in her body since they weren’t around to experience it with her.

Hermione smoothed her jumper down over her bulging stomach and carefully did up the robe so it covered the bump, then picked up the latest letter to her parents and made her way down to the Owlery to post it.

She checked her watch. She had just enough time to get some last-minute breakfast before heading off to her first lesson of the day, Potions. The good thing was that in being so late for breakfast she would have probably missed Harry and Ron. As she entered the Great Hall she quickly scanned the Gryffindor table. She was right: no Ron or Harry, but Neville and Ginny were still there.

‘Morning,’ Hermione said as brightly as she could. She sat down and poured a cup of tea and a glass of milk.

‘Hi, Hermione, how’s it going?’ Ginny asked. She was aware that Hermione was no longer friends with her brother and had little contact with Harry, but had never known the reason. She had hoped that Hermione might decide to confide in her at some point but it had never happened. However, it didn’t impact on Ginny’s friendship with her; they remained as close as sisters on everything else.

‘It’s a lovely morning out there,’ Hermione said. ‘I’ve just been to post a letter to my mum and dad. I almost didn’t want to come back inside, especially as I have to spend the morning in the gloomy old dungeons with Snape.’ She laughed and bit into a piece of toast.

Neville shivered and gave a small groan.

‘What’s the matter, Neville?’ Hermione asked, noting the boy’s pained expression.

‘I haven’t finished my Potions homework,’ he admitted unhappily. ‘I just got completely confused by it and got lost. Snape’s going to kill me.’

Hermione smiled kindly and patted his hand soothingly. ‘Don’t worry, Neville, we’ve got a few minutes left. Where is it? Let’s have a look at what you’ve done.’

‘I’ll leave you to it,’ Ginny told them. ‘But make sure you don’t lose track of time. You don’t want to be late. You don’t want to give the greasy git an opportunity to take more points from us.’

‘No. That definitely wouldn’t be good,’ Hermione confirmed with a frown. ‘Have fun!’

Ginny snorted. ‘Hardly. I’ve got Divination with old Trelawney. A yawn a minute!’

‘I don’t know why you don’t give that up,’ Hermione said, taking Neville’s parchment from him and unrolling it.

‘What would I do instead? At least Divination’s easy,’ Ginny laughed, and slinging her bag over her shoulder she headed out of the room with a wave back at her friends.

Hermione studied Neville’s parchment carefully. ‘You’ve done really well, Neville,’ she said encouragingly. ‘You’ve definitely got the general gist, but you’ve missed a couple of important things.’ She passed him the parchment. ‘Okay, just write down what I say, but make it quick ‘cos we need to go in a minute and I can’t run.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

She and Neville made it to the Potions classroom with only seconds to spare. She had to stop outside for a second to get her breath back, the extra weight of the baby was tiring her out far more easily than before, and now she had a chronic backache too. Neville was just about to open the door when it swung open to reveal Professor Snape, his fiercest scowl firmly in place, obviously coming to look for the pair of them.

‘Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us,’ he said coldly.

He looked at Hermione, who was busy trying to recover, and his face softened slightly. Motioning for Neville to enter, he asked her quietly, ‘Are you quite all right, Miss Granger?’ 

‘Yes, Professor,’ Hermione panted. ‘I’ve got a backache and walking seems to take twice as long. I’m sorry.’

Snape nodded. ‘Well, take your seat and I’ll find you something for the backache.’

Hermione looked at him gratefully and slowly made her way to her seat. She noticed Harry look at her in concern but Ron was, as usual, completely ignoring her.

‘Today’s potion is a restorative draught for use during pregnancy,’ Snape said, waving his wand at the board. A list of ingredients and instructions appeared. ‘It is very effective in combating morning sickness, which contrary to popular belief doesn’t always occur in the morning nor only in the early months of pregnancy. This is an easy enough potion for those at N.E.W.T. level, so I think you can work individually today.’

He walked over to Harry and Ron’s table and looked directly at Ron. ‘You’ll be able to feel good about the _support_ you’ll be giving the expectant mother,’ he sneered nastily.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Did Snape know about Hermione’s baby? And did he think Ron was the father? Hermione had caught the inference too and bit her lip nervously. She didn’t want Ron kicking off in class. Now was definitely not the time for everyone to find out that she was the expectant mother.

‘You do not need to discuss your potion with anyone else,’ Snape continued smoothly. ‘I suggest you begin immediately, as you will not be able to leave until the potion has been bottled and labelled.’

There was a frantic scrabbling as students rushed to get ingredients, realising that the brewing time was quite tight. If they didn’t get moving they would be working into their lunch break.

Snape looked at Hermione. ‘Miss Granger, could you come with me for a moment, please?’

Hermione nodded and followed Snape into his office, then through to his private laboratory. Once again he was checking over his phials of potions.

‘I take it that you have discussed your predicament with Mr Weasley?’ he asked interestedly.

‘Yes, Professor,’ Hermione replied, trying not to sound bitter.

‘And his response?’

‘He doesn’t want to know. He’s not talking to me anymore.’

Snape nodded. ‘And what about Potter?’ He handed her a phial of blue liquid. ‘This will ease your backache.’

Hermione sighed. ‘He’s not really talking to me either. I guess Ron made him choose — him or me — and he’s always been Ron’s friend first.’ She opened the phial and drank the liquid. It had a strangely herbal taste that she couldn’t quite place.

‘And yet you chose to keep the baby?’

‘I had already decided, sir. I told you, I don’t believe in abortion.’ Hermione looked miserable but noticed that her back was already feeling more comfortable.

‘And how are you coping without your friends to support you?’ Snape’s voice sounded concerned.

‘I told my parents and they’ve been very good,’ Hermione replied. ‘At least they didn’t give me a lecture about how stupid I’ve been. It’s not been too bad so far, but I think it’s going to get harder from here on in. I’m showing now and I won’t be able to keep it a secret much longer.’ She opened her robe to reveal the bump. ‘I don’t know how everyone else will treat me once they know. Obviously, Malfoy and his cronies will have a field day, but I’m a bit worried that everyone will snub me. Especially as I can’t reveal who the father is.’ 

‘You will not have to worry about any Slytherin comments,’ Snape promised her. Hermione was surprised. Why was Snape being so kind to her?

‘How is your back now?’ he asked.

‘Much better,’ Hermione replied with a smile. ‘I think I can almost walk now.’ She chuckled.

Snape smiled. It was a strange sight, but not unpleasant. ‘It will be too late for you to start brewing the restorative draught now. You’d end up missing lunch — not a good idea for someone in your condition,’ he said evenly. ‘However, you can brew this potion instead. It takes less time and will give you a supply for a couple of days until you find time to brew some more. Return to your seat and I will find you the recipe.’

Hermione did as he requested and soon started work on the new potion, noticing that Harry was looking with interest at what she was doing. Snape walked around the class checking progress and making comments about potion quality, sending a few choice barbed comments Ron’s way. By the end of the lesson, Hermione actually found herself feeling a little sorry for Ron.

The class filed out as they finished their potions, each person taking their completed sample to the front of the class before leaving. Hermione was just finishing her potion and didn’t mind being the last to leave. She grabbed the clean glass phials and strained the mixture into them, pleased to see that the potion was the exact same colour as that given to her by Snape. He came to watch her progress.

‘A very good potion,’ he said, looking at one of the filled bottles. He tasted a little. ‘Excellent. Just the right blend of wormwood and wintergreen. You really are a very good potions maker, Miss Granger.’

Hermione flushed with pleasure. She had never had such high praise from Professor Snape before.

‘You realise that this potion was considerably more advanced than the one I set the rest of the class?’ Snape said.

Hermione nodded. ‘It was a challenge. But I really enjoyed seeing how all the different ingredients came together.’

Snape smiled again. ‘You can become a Potions Mistress if you choose,’ he told her seriously. ‘Assuming you decide that you no longer want to be an Auror.’

Hermione laughed. ‘To be honest, I’ve never really seen myself as an Auror. I always thought I might become a Healer.’

Snape considered for a moment. ‘Good choice, Miss Granger,’ he told her as she cleaned her cauldron. ‘Now, time for lunch.’

Hermione put the phials of backache-relief potion into her bag.

‘Oh yes, I forgot,’ Snape said. He handed her several phials of the restorative potion. ‘I assume you are still suffering from morning sickness? You certainly seem to be on occasion.’

Hermione nodded. ‘Yes. I thought it had stopped for a while, but some days it’s awful. Thank you.’ She indicated the phials, which she added to the ones already in her bag.

‘Let’s hope Mr Weasley doesn’t find himself in detention,’ Snape said drolly, ‘otherwise, he might end up becoming an expert in baby potions.’ He gave a smirk and then turned and headed out the door.


	13. Mysteries and Understanding

Hermione wasn’t particularly surprised when Ron and Harry accosted her as she returned to the common room at the end of the school day. After all, Ron especially must have been smarting from Professor Snape’s comments during the Potions lesson that morning.

‘We need to talk,’ Harry said as she entered through the portrait hole.

‘I don’t see why,’ Hermione retorted coldly. ‘Neither of you have wanted to talk to me before now. Why the sudden change?’

She needed to go to the toilet and wasn’t in the mood for conversation.

‘We need to sort this,’ Ron said brusquely.

Hermione looked at him coolly. ‘As far as I was aware, Ronald, you had sorted it. Now you’ll have to excuse me, but I need to go.’

Ron went to take her arm to prevent her from leaving, but Harry saw the discomfort on her face and stopped him.

‘Will you come back down?’ Harry asked gently.

Hermione thought for a second. She hated not being friends with Ron and Harry, and if this would bring them anywhere near closer to talking, then she would take it. She nodded.

‘I’ll be back in about ten minutes. Perhaps we can go for a walk and chat?’

She raced off as quickly as her pregnant legs would carry her, hoping she would make it to the bathroom in time. She did — just.

Hermione remembered a conversation she’d had with Professor McGonagall shortly after she had informed her of her pregnancy. Her Head of House had suggested that she might need to be moved to a different room and she had fought against it, not wanting to anyone to wonder why she was moving.

But now it seemed she might have to reconsider. The stairs were becoming difficult, and she didn’t want to end up having an accident because she couldn’t move quickly enough. She made a mental note to discuss it with either Madam Pomfrey when she went for her next check-up or Professor McGonagall if she saw her first.

Hermione realised she was shaking. Was she really so scared about talking to Ron and Harry? They had been friends for so many years; why was she frightened? She knew the answer. Today was the turning point in their relationship. Either they would see reason and support her, or their friendship would be over forever.

It was a scary prospect, especially as in the case of the latter she would lose the huge extended family she had found in the Weasley’s. Trying to calm herself, Hermione slowly made her way back to the common room.

Ron and Harry were waiting for her. Ron looked truculent, Harry worried. They stood as she joined them.

‘Where shall we go?’ Harry asked.

‘Let’s go to the lake,’ Hermione said. ‘We can go and sit on the jetty. It’s a lovely day out there and I could do with some fresh air.’

Not speaking to each other, the three erstwhile friends left the common room and headed out of the castle. When they reached the jetty the three of them sat down, their legs dangling above the water just out of reach of the giant squid, who was performing some spectacular moves in the lake in front of them. Still, no one spoke. The silence was excruciating.

‘Does Snape know you’re pregnant?’ Ron suddenly asked, his voice belligerent.

Hermione sighed. ‘Of course he does, Ronald. I went to him for the pregnancy test.’

Ron blinked as if the answer had come as a complete shock. He looked unhappy.

‘And you told him I was the father?’ he continued.

‘Yes.’

‘But why, Hermione?’ Ron looked distressed now. ‘Why would you do that?’

Hermione glared at Ron. ‘Because you _are_ the father, Ron, whether you want to admit it or not. We may have only done it once, but once was more than enough!’

Ron shook his head in exasperation. ‘But we didn’t do anything, Hermione. I just don’t know where you’re getting this idea from. You and I have never even kissed, not properly . . . let alone anything else.’

Hermione looked as if she was going to cry as her mind reeled. How could Ron keep saying this to her? How could he so blatantly lie?

Harry watched the arguing couple with interest. It was becoming clear to him that both of his friends were totally convinced they were correct, For some reason that wasn’t yet clear, Hermione was certain that Ron was the father of her baby, and yet Ron was equally sure that he wasn’t. It wasn’t possible that they were both right, so what the hell was going on?

‘Hang on, you two, time out,’ he said waving his hands in a stopping motion. ‘There’s something extremely odd going on here.’

Ron and Hermione stopped arguing and looked at him curiously, waiting for an explanation.

Harry took a deep breath, then pointed at Hermione. ‘Right. Hermione — I want you to tell us exactly why you think Ron is the father of your baby.’

He raised his hand to stop Ron as he opened his mouth to speak. ‘No, Ron, I don’t want you to interrupt. I want to hear Hermione’s version of events. You’ll get your turn in a minute.’

Ron folded his arms sulkily, a grumpy expression on his face, but didn’t say anything.

Hermione looked at Harry. ‘Ronald is the father of my baby because he was the one I had sex with,’ she stated as if it was obvious.

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Harry stopped him with a look.

‘Carry on,’ he said to Hermione. ‘Explain what happened. Not the details — we don’t need to know that — but when and where.’

Hermione thought for a second then said, ‘Ron pulled me into an alcove one afternoon and started kissing me . . . .’

‘Oh, no, I didn’t,’ Ron retorted angrily.

Harry looked at him warningly.

‘I was surprised,’ Hermione admitted. ‘Because he’d never done anything like that before. I mean, I’d fancied him for years and I couldn’t even get him to ask me out, let alone do anything else.’ She blushed. She noticed Ron had coloured too at her confession.

‘But we were in this alcove and Professor Snape came along. We nearly got caught. Fortunately, a fight broke out down the corridor and we managed to get away, but it was close.

‘We arranged to meet that night at the Room of Requirement. I was to go there after dinner and Ron was going to give you some excuse and follow. When he arrived he told me that he had told you he was meeting a Ravenclaw.’

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. He knew Ron had never said any such thing to him.

‘So we were there in the Room of Requirement and it was very romantic.’ Hermione blushed again. ‘And erotic too, I suppose. Anyway, after five years of wanting to be with Ron so desperately, I sort of gave in without much of a fight.’ She looked down at her swollen belly.

‘Obviously!’ she added ruefully.

Ron was looking at her carefully, a puzzled expression on his face.

‘But we had an argument and he really upset me.’ Even now she couldn’t bring herself to tell Harry what the argument had been about; she knew he would be terribly disappointed in Ron if she mentioned it. ‘So I left. I was a bit of state, I think. I’d got dressed really quickly and just ran as fast as I could back to Gryffindor tower. I just wanted to get away from him and get into a shower. I needed to get his smell off me.’

Hermione let out a sob as she recalled the pain from that night and just how hard she had tried to rid herself of the smell of Ron.

Harry was beginning to get something. He had a feeling he knew the night she was talking about. As he held Hermione, comforting her while she sobbed into his shoulder, he did a quick mental calculation.

‘I think I remember that night,’ he said. He looked at Ron. ‘I expect you remember it, too?’

Ron was about to say no when suddenly he did remember: the night he and Harry had left Hermione in the Library while they had played chess. She had been a complete mess when she had come back to the common room.

‘The night we played chess!’ he announced. Harry nodded.

Hermione’s tears had stopped and she looked at the boys in confusion. ‘Chess?’

They both nodded.

‘You went off to the Library,’ Harry said. ‘We were still eating. We meant to come and get you but Ron challenged me to a game of chess, so we headed back to the common room to play. Of course, time got away from us and we forgot to go and find you. We saw you come back to the common room that night. You were a real mess, Hermione. But we didn’t get a chance to ask you what was wrong because you just dashed upstairs. I don’t think you even noticed we were there.’

Hermione was shaking her head in denial. That couldn’t be right. She had been with Ron in the Room of Requirement. He couldn’t have been playing chess with Harry. Anyway, he had apologised to her the following day.

‘No. That can’t be right,’ she asserted.

‘Yes, it is,’ Harry assured her calmly. Ron agreed with Harry. 

‘I don’t know why you’re saying that,’ Hermione cried out in distress. ‘Why are you lying like this?’

Both boys looked mortified at the comment.

‘We’re not lying, Hermione,’ Harry assured her.

Hermione turned to Ron. ‘But you apologised. The day after, you apologised to me for what you’d done. After lunch — you came after me.’

Ron nodded. ‘I apologised to you for leaving you in the Library, for forgetting about you,’ he said. ‘I thought that was the reason you were angry with me. I mean, I know you said that stuff about me loving you, but to be honest I thought you were just a bit — well, you know — time-of-the-month-ish. I mean, you do get a bit mental sometimes. And of course I do love you—’ he blushed deeply— ‘as a friend, I mean,’ he added quickly.

Hermione stared at him in horror. Was it true? She thought back to their conversation and realised it was. Ron had never mentioned anything specifically about the time they had spent together and she had just interpreted his words to suit the situation. He could quite possibly have been apologising in the way he said he had. And Harry believed him. Harry was his alibi. But then what did that mean?

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, shaking suddenly. The boys seemed to grasp the significance at the same time.

‘But then — who was it?’ Hermione asked with dread. She looked at her belly once again. If the baby wasn’t Ron’s, whose was it?

Harry and Ron both looked concerned. It appeared that Hermione had been very badly taken advantage of and neither of them had been able to protect her. Both of them suddenly felt guilty without quite knowing why.

‘But why would you be so sure it was Ron?’ Harry mused.

‘Because it was,’ Hermione stated flatly. ‘Honestly, I’m telling you it was definitely Ronald.’

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes as they considered the implication of what they had discovered. Then Hermione groaned.

‘Oh no!’ she sounded disconsolate.

The boys looked at her worriedly. ‘What’s the matter?’ Ron asked gently.

‘It was Polyjuice potion,’ Hermione said quietly, tears running down her face again.

‘What?’ Harry was stunned.

‘Polyjuice potion. It’s the only explanation. No one could have charmed me into believing it was Ron, but with Polyjuice potion, they would be Ron. For as long as the potion lasted, anyway.’

The boys nodded their agreement. They remembered their stints as Crabbe and Goyle back in the second year when they were trying to find out if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. And, of course, Harry couldn’t forget Barty Crouch Junior. He had nearly died at Voldemort’s hands because of him.

‘But that means it could be anyone,’ Ron said miserably, moving closer to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. ‘Oh Hermione, I’m so sorry. I should have known you weren’t just being mad.’

Hermione sniffed. ‘You couldn’t have known I wasn’t Ron, from your viewpoint.’

She gasped again, her clever brain making still more connections.

‘That would explain it,’ she said with a frown.

‘Explain what?’ Harry asked.

Hermione pulled out of Ron’s grasp.

‘The reason we argued. The reason I left in such a hurry. The reason I was so desperate to get into the shower and wash away the memories—’

The boys looked at her expectantly.

‘He called me a Mudblood!’

‘And you thought that was me?’ Ron shouted angrily, he was red in the face again. ‘After all those slugs — you thought I would call you something like that?’

‘You know Ron would never call you that name,’ Harry said. But now he understood why Hermione had been in such a state that night. She must have been distraught.

‘You don’t understand, Ron,’ Hermione said quickly, trying to calm the angry boy. ‘We’d just —well, I’d just given you my virginity. Well, obviously not you — but I thought it was you, and everything was fantastic. I was on top of the world. And then he called me . . . that . . . that name and everything came crashing down. I couldn’t have known it wasn’t you, and the horror of you saying something like that to me was too much to bear. I couldn’t believe you’d said it, knowing how you’d always been, but you had . . . and all I could think was that you’d lied to me all these years.’ She looked at Ron sadly.

‘When you apologised the next day I thought you were apologising for that, and then you said it should never have happened and I thought you meant the whole thing. That just confirmed to me that you’d said it. I’m sorry.’

Ron looked at her for a moment then reached out and stroked her hand. ‘I can see how it would seem that way,’ he admitted gruffly. ‘I just wish I knew who the bastard was. I’ll kill ‘em when I get hold of them.’

‘It was a Slytherin,’ Harry said.

Hermione and Ron looked at him in surprise.

‘No one else uses that term,’ he said reasonably.

Hermione nodded. ‘That’s true. It’s only the Slytherins who think like that.’

Ron looked furious. ‘Malfoy!’ He exclaimed. ‘He’s the one who’s always called you that revolting name, Hermione. I bet he’s fancied you like mad for years and knew you wouldn’t even touch him with a bargepole. So he pretended to be me.’ He looked disgusted.

Hermione shook her head slowly, frowning. ‘No, it’s not Malfoy. If it had been him he wouldn’t have been able to resist taunting me about it by now. It has to be someone else. But I don’t know who.’

‘But I don’t understand how you got pregnant,’ Harry said.

Hermione sighed. ‘Because I was bloody stupid, is how. I was so wrapped up in finally being with Ron that I didn’t think about contraception at the time. I mean, I never meant it to go that far, but it felt so good.’ She blushed. ‘Anyway, afterwards I was so upset about the name-calling and our argument—’ she looked at Ron— ‘that I completely forgot about performing the charm. And then I didn’t want to admit I might be pregnant, so I left it and left it. When I finally went to see Professor Snape I was already more than three months gone.’

‘But why did you go to see Snape?’ Harry asked his voice a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Hermione shrugged. ‘There were only two choices, Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey, and I couldn’t face the lecture and the sense of disappointment I would have got from her. Snape already hates us, so his scorn wasn’t going to be anything new.’

‘And you told him I was the father,’ Ron said flatly.

‘No, I just confirmed his suspicions. He was well aware that if I was going to have sex with anyone it would be one of you two. And of course, I thought it was you. I’m so sorry, Ron.’

Ron gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

‘But now you’re stuck with a baby that isn’t mine,’ he said sympathetically.

Hermione nodded. ‘But I would have been anyway. I don’t believe in abortion. I guess it’s no different than being raped,’ she said bleakly. She shivered.

Ron looked grim. ‘When I find out who did this to you . . . .’

‘Ronald, I don’t think we’re ever going to find out,’ Hermione said gently. ‘Whoever it was is very clever, and as they’ve kept quiet this long there’s no reason to suspect they won’t carry on.’

‘But perhaps they don’t know you’re pregnant,’ Harry pointed out. ‘Perhaps once they find out they’ll come forward.’

Hermione laughed abruptly. ‘I don’t think so. After all, they consider me a Mudblood. I suppose they might try to kill the baby. But they’ll more likely just ignore it and pretend it’s nothing to do with them. After all, a Pure-blood supremacist is hardly going to be happy about having a Half-blood child.’

She looked at her friends. ‘I’m so sorry about everything that’s happened,’ she said sincerely.

The boys both took it in turns to hug her.

‘So are we,’ Ron said, his voice gruff.

Hermione stood up with difficulty. ‘Sorry, I need to get back. Toilet time again, I’m afraid.’ She looked rueful. ‘This is going to become a regular occurrence. In fact, we may need to plan where we go from now on with toilets in mind.’ She gave a small chuckle.

The boys jumped up to join her and the three of them headed back to the castle.


	14. Secrets and Lies

Hermione was desperate to talk to Simon about her discovery. She still hadn’t told Harry and Ron about her relationship with him, as she didn’t want to rock the boat when they had only just made up again. The last thing she needed was Ron going off on his high horse about a secret lover. But this might change everything with her boyfriend. After all, now she had no idea who the father of her baby was.

She had seen Simon in the corridor as she was going to Arithmancy but he was too far away for her to reach him. Fortunately, he found her after her lesson as she was walking back across the lawn to the castle.

Lucius put his hands over her eyes as she walked slowly across the lawn. ‘Guess who,’ he whispered seductively in her ear.

Over the last couple of weeks, he had begun to show himself around the school a bit, He had been worried by a comment Hermione had made about him being the invisible man. Lucius didn’t need her to suspect him, so he had begun to appear in corridors between classes and even once or twice gone to the Great Hall, always too far away for her to reach him for a conversation, but at least she had seen him and knew he really was a member of the school.

He watched Hermione interestedly as she walked across the grass. If you knew she was pregnant it was quite obvious, and not just because of the robes she wore buttoned up even on a warm day like today. There was something in the way she walked, the way she carried the extra weight that was showing so wonderfully now. Her skin glowed and her hair was lustrous. She was radiant and he couldn’t wait to make love to her again.

Lucius wondered idly how much longer she would let him do it. Presumably, it got uncomfortable after a certain stage of pregnancy, didn’t it? He didn’t know from experience. Narcissa had never let him touch her at all once she had found out she was pregnant. Being able to touch Hermione’s beautifully changing body was a joy that he was savouring every moment of.

‘I suppose I can’t tempt you with a walk round the lake, can I?’ he asked cheekily.

Hermione sighed. ‘I’d love to, Simon, but I promised Harry and Ron that I’d study with them. Perhaps later?’

She gave him a consolatory kiss.

Lucius was annoyed. He didn’t know what had happened but suddenly Hermione and the Gryffindor idiots were all buddy-buddy again. In fact, the Weasley oaf was even looking protective. Had she somehow convinced him that he was the father? Lucius wasn’t having that. Hermione and the baby were his, and he had no intention of sharing them with a poverty-stricken blood-traitor.

He smiled. ‘Later would be good. On one condition.’ He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Hermione studied him appraisingly. ‘And that condition is?’

‘You let me tie you to the bed in the Room of Requirement,’ Simon whispered wickedly in her ear.

Hermione laughed. ‘Gods, Simon, I look like a whale. Not awfully attractive.’

Simon put his arms around her waist, his hands on her belly, pulling her back against him. ‘I think you look beautiful, Hermione, even more attractive than when I first met you.’ He pressed his hardness against her to prove the point. Hermione gave a low moan of desire.

‘So? Do we have an agreement?’ His voice sent shivers down Hermione’s spine and she gasped. The baby had just kicked her. Obviously, Simon’s voice affected it too. Lucius stiffened with pleasure as he felt his child kick.

‘Hmm, maybe. I’ll consider it as long as you’ll let me go if I’m uncomfortable,’ she replied. ‘You are aware that I need to visit the toilet on a regular basis?’ She grinned.

‘Well, let’s hope there are facilities in the room, then,’ Simon replied cheerfully. ‘And I don’t mean a chamber pot.’

Hermione giggled. ‘The first time we found the Room of Requirement Ron said something about it being a toilet. I guess that’s what I’ll be thinking about.’

She turned in his arms and gave him a brief kiss. ‘Talking of which, I need to go. It’s a long walk to the girls’ bathroom in my condition. I’ll see you after dinner.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione headed nervously to the seventh floor. She couldn’t believe she had actually said yes to Simon tying her up. Why the hell had she agreed to that? Seriously, she was surprised that he was still interested in her now that she was growing so large and was a bit worried about losing him to someone thinner and prettier, especially once she had told him the truth about her night with Ron, so maybe that was why she had said yes.

As she thought about it, it all seemed so sordid. She’d had sex — given away her virginity even — to a complete stranger. A one-night stand! She felt tears prickle at her eyes again but she wasn’t going to let them out. As she walked down the corridor she saw the door was already there. Simon must have arrived before her. She just hoped he had remembered that she needed a toilet.

Pushing the door open, Hermione saw that the room was now completely a bedroom, the lounge part that she had always hankered after in her fantasies was gone. The room was dark and sensual with a slightly menacing air to it, although that could just have been her apprehension about the bondage. She spotted a door in the corner, hoping it was a toilet. She made her way across to it, wondering where Simon was.

Once she emerged from the bathroom she saw him instantly. He was lying on the bed, arms behind his head, seeming completely relaxed. His shirt was already undone and he looked totally gorgeous. Hermione crossed the room to sit next to him on the bed. She brushed her hand across his chest, playing with his stiff nipples.

‘Found the toilet okay,’ he said with a grin.

‘Yes, thank you. I did warn you I have to go a lot.’

‘Hmmm, that could be a problem,’ Simon smiled.

‘Then don’t tie me up. I’m not really keen on the idea anyway,’ Hermione admitted.

He looked disappointed. ‘I was so looking forward to it,’ he said seductively.

Hermione shivered. ‘I need to talk to you, Simon. It’s important.’

Simon had now sat up and was kissing her throat, his hands busily undoing her blouse. ‘Later,’ he whispered.

‘I’m not sure it can wait,’ Hermione said. She didn’t want to deceive him.

Simon’s lips found hers. ‘Of course it can,’ he smiled. ‘You’ve left me excited for too long, Hermione. Loving first, chatting later.’

He kissed her again. His hands reached round her back to unclasp her bra, cupping her swollen breasts once the item was discarded. He moaned with desire and pushed Hermione down beneath him. His mouth found her hardened nipple and sucked, tongue laving the stiff bud.

‘Mmmmmm, bigger boobs,’ he said happily and attacked them further, his hands now undoing her skirt.

‘Bigger everything,’ Hermione laughed. ‘I’m like a whale.’

‘A very sexy whale,’ Simon confirmed lecherously as he removed her knickers. His hand brushed lovingly over her bare belly, feeling the slight movement of the baby within. He kissed her stomach.

‘I can think of something that isn’t bigger,’ he whispered as his fingers brushed over her slit, then slid into the musky wetness. Hermione gave a small mewl of pleasure as she moved against his fingers, feeling them slide deeper inside her. Simon’s mouth was back on hers now, claiming her tongue as he moved against her, his trousers rubbing roughly against her belly. Hermione gave another moan. Simon slowly pushed her hands above her head, exposing her breasts to his mouth once more as her back arched slightly.

‘Do you need to go to the toilet again?’ he asked gently.

Hermione shook her head. ‘Not yet.’

Simon smiled wickedly. ‘Good. Then we’re ready.’

Before she had a chance to react he whispered a few words and silken ropes shot from the posts of the bed, securely tying themselves around Hermione’s ankles and wrists. She was spread-eagled across the bed and completely unable to move.

Hermione felt a mixture of embarrassment and shock at her position. It was completely undignified, especially for one in her condition. For some reason, the idea of a giant stuffed turkey sprang into her mind and she started to giggle.

‘Why are you laughing?’ Simon asked, surprised. Being tied that securely didn’t usually have that effect on people.

‘I was just thinking I must look like a trussed turkey,’ Hermione said.

Lucius gazed at his beautiful lover. She looked magnificent and he wanted nothing more than to plough into her, but that wasn’t the point of this exercise, not while she was so pregnant anyway.

‘You look absolutely beautiful,’ he told her honestly. ‘And if you weren’t pregnant I’d already be fucking you.’

He bent over to kiss her belly again. ‘Of course, you look even more gorgeous being pregnant,’ he said with a smile. His mouth travelled lower.

Hermione gasped as Simon’s tongue flicked at her clit. Oh gods, he was going to go down on her and she had no means of escape at all when it got to be too much. Her back was already arching as his tongue licked the length of her pussy, his moans of pleasure mingling with hers. Then his tongue was inside her. His fingers, freed by the ropes from having to hold her, able to play with her clit as he worked on her, drawing out her orgasm, feeling her move nearer and nearer.

As always Simon ignored her cries for mercy, attacking her with even more vigour as his fingers slid inside her, making her cry out as she bucked against them. All the time she was getting wetter, her juices flowing as his greedy tongue lapped them up, willing her to come for him, which she soon did, screaming out his name as she thrashed against the bonds that held her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius stared down at his love, absolutely certain that he had never seen a sight more beautiful in his life. He never got tired of looking at Hermione, wherever she was, however she was dressed, and he was sure he never would. What had started as a lust-fuelled obsession had turned into pure love, and he wished he could reveal his true self rather than continue to hide behind the façade he had created. But unfortunately, that wasn’t an option, at least not at the moment. He was Simon Caldwell, and that was who he would stay.

Hermione writhed in her bonds. Lucius knew he should release her as she probably needed to go to the toilet again, but there was something about her tied up and so obviously in his power that he found highly erotic. Well, he had to untie her anyway. He wanted to be inside her and the position she was currently in was not really viable at this stage of pregnancy. But once the baby was born . . . .

He brought his mind back to the subject at hand and leant over to kiss her stomach once more before whispering the words that would free his lover from the bonds. Hermione gasped with relief and pushed herself off the bed, heading straight for the toilet. Lucius watched her go, admiring how sexy her new curves made her look.

When she returned, apologetic and grinning ruefully, Simon took her in his arms, caressing her gently before convincing her to get on her hands and knees. He checked that she was comfortable in the position before entering her, enjoying the feel of her tight entrance as he slid deep inside her, keeping a check on himself to make sure that she and the baby suffered no discomfort. So turned on was he that it wasn’t long before his climax was upon him, his cries of pleasure causing Hermione to come again.

As they lay in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking Hermione knew she had to tell Simon about the baby. But it was hard to ruin such a perfect moment.

‘So, did you like being tied up?’ Lucius asked her.

Hermione considered the question for a few seconds. ‘It was interesting,’ she admitted eventually. ‘I would probably do it again, although I don’t think I’d want to do it too often, and not while I’m pregnant.’

She stroked Simon’s face. ‘Of course, I wouldn’t mind tying _you_ up.’ She winked.

Simon laughed richly. ‘You definitely are my perfect woman, Hermione. You never know — I may just let you do that sometime.’ He kissed her hair. ‘Well, there are plenty of other things we can do instead of bondage,’ he said seductively.

‘Really? Like what?’ Hermione was intrigued.

‘How about anal sex?’ he whispered in her ear, the sound sending a shiver down her spine.

Hermione looked less than enthralled. ‘It doesn’t appeal,’ she admitted.

‘Neither did the bondage,’ Simon reminded her. ‘Anyway, it’s a good position during pregnancy, doesn’t put so much pressure on the baby.’

Hermione laughed. ‘What rubbish. You just want to fuck my arse.’

‘True,’ Simon admitted with a smile, ‘but it is less pressure, too.’

‘So we can keep having sex longer?’ she asked shrewdly. ‘Move on to my bottom when I can’t take it any other way?’

Simon shook his head. ‘Actually, I want to fuck both your pussy and your arse. It’s a possession thing, Hermione. I want to possess you completely, make you totally mine.’

Hermione laughed. ‘I’m not really sure it’s for me, Simon, but I’ll bear it in mind. Oops, excuse me.’ She slid off the bed once more. On her return, she didn’t immediately get back on the bed but instead, stood looking down at Simon where he lay.

‘Come back to bed,’ he suggested, opening his arms to her.

Hermione sighed. ‘Simon, I really need to talk to you. And it has to be now. I have to go soon. It’s going to take me forever to walk back to Gryffindor tower and I don’t want to be late for curfew.’

Simon sat up and motioned for Hermione to sit beside him. What was she going to say? He really hoped she wasn’t going to try to split up with him again.

‘What’s the matter, love?’ he asked gently.

Hermione took a deep breath. ‘I had a talk with Ronald earlier in the week . . . .’ She trailed off not sure how to continue.

Lucius’ heart pounded. Gods, had Weasley decided to accept the baby?

‘What did he say? Is he taking responsibility?’

Hermione shook her head. Lucius breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was safe.

‘So what did he want?’ His voice was harsher than he had meant it to come out.

Hermione looked at him curiously. Was Simon jealous of Ron?

‘Harry made us talk to each other because things were getting out of hand. I was hating Ron for denying that he’d had anything to do with me, and it needed sorting.’ She stopped again and looked at her hands.

‘The thing is, Simon, Ron actually didn’t have anything to do with me.’ She kept her head down, not wanting to see her boyfriend’s face. He reached out to pull up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

‘What do you mean, didn’t have anything to do with you?’

‘I mean it wasn’t Ronald. I thought it was, but it wasn’t.’

‘How did he convince you of that?’ Simon asked, a slight sneer in his voice.

‘Because I told him and Harry what happened and when, and at the time it happened Ron was with Harry in the common room playing chess. They saw me come back but I was so upset I rushed upstairs without checking to see who was there.’

‘Perhaps Harry’s covering for Ron,’ Simon postulated.

‘No!’ Hermione shook her head. ‘Harry wouldn’t do that. Anyway, their stories tally with other things that happened at that time. It definitely wasn’t Ron that night.’

Simon looked grave. ‘But who was it, then?’ He was praying to every god he knew that Hermione hadn’t discovered him.

‘I don’t know,’ Hermione said miserably. ‘Whoever it was used Polyjuice potion to make me think they were Ron. They did it earlier in the day when they pulled me into the alcove, then again that night when we . . . .’ She broke off, tears running down her cheeks.

‘Simon, I don’t know who the father of my baby is. I don’t know anything about him.’

‘Except that he obviously liked you very much,’ Simon pointed out.

‘Did he? After all, he called me a Mudblood. That wasn’t very loving.’

‘But you said he was acting like he had never said it, so maybe he didn’t realise, or maybe it was a mistake.’

He pulled Hermione to him, holding tight to her as she cried.

‘Why don’t you stop worrying about it and let me be the father of your baby?’ Simon asked gently.

Hermione shook her head. ‘It’s not fair to you, Simon. I don’t know who the father is, except that he’s probably a Slytherin.’

Simon froze. ‘What makes you think that?’ he asked curiously.

‘Because it’s only the Slytherins that use that term at Hogwarts,’ Hermione replied. ‘Anyway, he could be anyone — and why would you want to take on the child of someone I had a one-night stand with?’

Lucius had to bite his tongue to stop himself from pointing out to Hermione that it had been he who had made love to her that night and that she was anything but a one-night stand.

Hermione was still crying. ‘Do you know what the worst thing is?’ she asked.

Lucius shook his head. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Hurting Hermione this badly had never been part of the plan.

‘If I’d lost my virginity to Ron at least it would have been all right, after all, I’d been in love with him for five years. But I gave my virginity to someone I don’t even know — a one-night stand. And it’s probably someone who hates me. I feel so awful.’

Simon kissed Hermione gently. ‘I don’t know why you think it’s someone who hates you,’ he said reasonably. ‘Surely if that was the case you’d know all about it, wouldn’t you?’

‘That’s why I told Ron it couldn’t be Malfoy.’

Simon looked sharply at her. ‘Why did he think it was Malfoy?’

‘I dunno. He came up with some crackpot theory that Malfoy fancies me. But I told him if it had been Draco he wouldn’t have been able to resist bragging to me about it or telling all his cronies. He’d have done it just to upset Ron and Harry. He really hates them. But I don’t think he fancies me, although he does call me that name a lot.’

Lucius thought he had to agree with Hermione’s assessment. If his son had been the one to take her virginity he would definitely have told everyone in the school.

‘And if it was him?’

Hermione shuddered. ‘Oh God, I hope not,’ she said coldly. ‘The only person worse than him would be his father.’ 

Lucius’ heart froze. Did his Hermione really hate him that much?

‘You don’t like his father?’

‘No. He was a Death Eater and probably the worst Pure-blood supremacist I’ve ever met. He absolutely detests me. I’m sure he’s wished many times that he could kill me.’

_Oh, if you only knew how much I’ve changed, my love_ , Lucius thought.

‘Anyway, I’m sure it’s not Malfoy, but that doesn’t make it any better.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ Simon said. ‘I can imagine how distressing it is for you, but I stand by my offer — I’m happy to be the father of your baby; if you’ll have me.’

But Hermione was too upset to talk about it further. Simon looked at his watch. It was almost time for curfew. He picked up her bra off the floor and started to dress her again.


	15. Truth and Consequences

Lucius thought long and hard after he left Hermione. He still hadn’t been able to get her to accept him as the father of her baby because she didn’t think it was fair to him. He had tried to persuade her otherwise but to no avail.

She and her friends were trying to work out who the culprit was. He’d had to laugh when Hermione told him that Weasley had suggested Severus as a possibility because he had been nice to her since finding out she was pregnant. The problem was if they kept digging they might accidentally strike gold.

He was still worried that Hermione’s increased closeness with Weasley would have him offering to look after her once the baby was born and that because of their history she might just accept. That couldn’t be allowed to happen. She belonged to him.

Lucius had spoken to Narcissa and explained his feelings, although he obviously hadn’t mentioned exactly who he was in love with nor what he had done to be with her, and the two of them had agreed to divorce. This wasn’t really a surprise. They had lived separate lives for the last fifteen years, and he was sure Narcissa had at least one lover.

He had made an appointment to see his solicitor tomorrow when the wheels for the divorce would be set in motion. By the time the baby arrived Lucius would be able to legitimately claim that he and his wife were separated.

But all this intrigue was beginning to take its toll on him. He was Hermione’s confessor but he had no one that he, in turn, could talk to. That had to change. He decided to take his oldest friend into his confidence. Severus might be shocked by Lucius’ confession, but he was sure the Potions Master would protect his secret.

Lucius arrived at the school on the pretext of having bought yet more Quidditch equipment for the Slytherin team and ‘decided’ to pay Severus a visit while he was there. He had been half-hoping to run into Hermione, wanting to see what her reaction to him as himself would be, but then he remembered her hatred and wondered how he would react if his goddess of a lover was openly hostile to him. However, he never saw her and soon found himself in Severus’ office.

They had exchanged the usual pleasantries, discussing old friends . . . and enemies . . . and then Lucius moved on to the purpose of his visit.

‘I understand you’ve been very friendly towards Hermione Granger recently, Severus,’ he said, his voice a bored drawl.

Snape looked at him with calculated interest. What was Lucius’ sudden interest in Hermione? Was it possible that it was Draco who had taken the Polyjuice potion and Lucius knew of it?

Hermione had told Snape about the Polyjuice potion when she had come to make some more backache potion, and Snape had to agree with her assessment that it was probably a Slytherin. However, he wasn’t sure how many people other than Hermione had the skill to brew Polyjuice potion. It was a hard draught to get right and he wasn’t sure anyone in his House was up to it, not even Draco Malfoy, although the boy could certainly afford to buy it ready made.

However, he also agreed with Hermione that it was unlikely to be Malfoy, but although he had attempted to look for clues himself, so far he had come up with nothing. But the fact that Lucius knew he had been dealing with Hermione meant that Draco had obviously told him. And that could only mean one thing.

‘I have merely helped the girl. She’s going through rather a rough time at the moment.’

‘Yes, I know,’ Lucius replied. ‘She’s pregnant. When is it due?’

Snape frowned. So it _was_ Draco who had impregnated Hermione. ‘I believe sometime towards the middle of July. After her exams, fortunately. She was most worried that she was going to miss them.’

Lucius nodded sagely then looked at Severus, the strain showing on his face.

‘Severus, I am the father of Hermione’s baby.’

Snape stared at Lucius in shock, not understanding what he was hearing.

‘What? But how?’

Lucius shrugged. ‘Polyjuice potion, as she worked out. But it was never meant to be a one-off. I made a mistake, called her a Mudblood without thinking, and she ran away.’

Snape scowled. ‘But why did you do it? You’ve always hated Miss Granger.’

Lucius laughed abruptly. ‘Oh yes, I hated her since the first time I met her in Flourish and Blotts in her second year. She was an obnoxious child, far too full of herself — a real know-it-all.’

Snape couldn’t help but chuckle at Lucius’ description. He, too, had felt that way about Hermione for years.

‘All the time I had to put up with Draco whining about this Mudblood who kept beating him at everything. It drove me mad, and I was determined to see her brought low. Until the end of the last school year. And then I saw Hermione as she really is: not an annoying child, but a beautiful and intelligent woman dragged down by her stupid friends.

‘I realised that I didn’t hate her. I lusted after her. Oh, Severus, it was a nightmare. For months I dreamt of her, fantasised about her, daydreamed about her. All that over a Mudblood. By the time school started again I was desperate to see her, wondering if there was any way I could get her alone, even for a few minutes.

‘When I saw her at the Quidditch match I knew I’d do anything to get her into bed, and watching her with Weasley gave me the perfect idea. It was clear that she adored him, and if I became him then she would adore me. And with any luck, I’d be able to make love to her.’

Lucius laughed once again. ‘I thought you’d realised — you must have picked up some of my thoughts at the match, I know. I had to block you with Occlumency.’

Snape nodded. ‘I did get something, but I assumed it was just the old hatred you’d always shown towards the Golden Trio.’

Lucius laughed. ‘Oh, I hated Potter and Weasley. Especially Weasley. He had an opportunity with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and was too stupid to even realise it, or wasn’t  interested . . . but I can’t believe that’s the case. Anyway, I engineered that scuffle with the boy purely to get some of his hair for the potion.’

He smiled almost wistfully. ‘And it worked like a dream. I came into the school using my Invisibility Cloak, took the potion, and became Weasley. I intercepted Hermione on the way to the Library and pulled her into an alcove for a rather delightful snogging session. Actually, Severus, you almost caught us.’

Snape’s eyebrows rose at this comment but he said nothing. It was clear his friend needed to get this off his chest — and no wonder, if he had been going through it alone for the last seven months.

‘Because of you the session was cut short, but I managed to convince her to meet me at the Room of Requirement. Once there I turned on my considerable charm and the lovely Hermione was mine.’

Lucius clasped his hands together, now looking grave.

‘And that’s when it all went wrong. I tell you, Severus, Hermione was even more wonderful than I’d ever imagined. All my fantasies were nothing compared to the reality of being with her. And when she gave herself to me I was overwhelmed. Stupid fool that I am, I used that bloody word — and she was gone.’

Lucius appeared distressed.

‘I’d been expecting to make her want me as much as I wanted her, thus assuring repeat visits, but in one stupid moment I ruined everything.’

‘So how did you find out she was pregnant?’ Snape asked curiously. ‘She kept it quiet to all but her closest friends until a few weeks ago.’

Lucius sighed deeply. ‘Oh, my friend, this is a secret that I share only with you. It’s been so hard to keep, but the enormity of it is tearing me apart. That’s why I had to come to you.’

He took a sip of his tea.

‘After Hermione ran away from me, I went home and brooded about it for quite some time. I ruminated over that fact that I’d found someone so wonderful — so perfect — and then tragically lost her.

‘I’d taken some of her hair during our lovemaking. I’d taken it as a keepsake originally, but with Hermione gone and with no chance to see her again, I had to use it, getting my women to look like her. But it wasn’t enough. I still needed the real thing.

‘I wasn’t prepared to give up. I wasn’t going to let her go. I found a Muggle, a good-looking boy, and borrowed from him to give me a new persona with the Polyjuice potion. I called myself Simon Caldwell and fashioned myself as a Hufflepuff, then came back to the school and set to work seducing my beautiful Hermione all over again.

‘At first, I met her in secret. I couldn’t be seen; I wasn’t a pupil and didn’t want to get caught out.’ Lucius chuckled. ‘It was easy. She’d argued with Weasley, and although they’d made up she was spending more time away from him and Potter. I befriended her, then seduced her, and soon we were lovers. It was exquisite and I worked hard to ensure that I didn’t make the same stupid mistake as before.

‘And then one day she told me she was pregnant. She was breaking up with me because she was going to give Ron the chance to be a father to my child. Can you imagine how I felt, my beautiful Hermione having _my_ baby and yet she was going to give herself to that poverty-stricken blood-traitor? Of course, Weasley denied having anything to do with her. It was perfect — it led her straight back into my waiting arms.

‘Severus, I don’t know if I’ve made you realise yet that I am completely in love with Hermione. What started as lustful infatuation has turned into deepest desire and love. I fully intend to marry her. I’ve already started divorce proceedings with Narcissa in preparation for the occasion.

‘But then she made up with Weasley, thanks to blasted Potter’s intervention, and she discovered Weasley wasn’t the father — and then made the Polyjuice connection. Fortunately, so far she hasn’t suspected me, but it can only be a matter of time. She commented on how she’d never seen me in classes, and so on, so I had to risk exposure by going to the Great Hall and into corridors between classes. I am her friend and lover; she tells me everything. Did you know that Weasley suspected you for a while?’

Snape looked shocked at this revelation. ‘ _Me_? But why?’

‘Because you’ve been kind to Hermione since she got pregnant. He decided it was because you had an unnatural interest in her. Don’t worry, Hermione knows it wasn’t you.’

Snape silently observed his friend for a few seconds. The confession had been shocking. He wasn’t sure what was worse: what Lucius had done to Hermione or the way he had done it. It was clear that he really was convinced he was in love with her, but there was no way the girl would ever accept him. In fact, Severus was certain that she would be completely mortified if she found out who the real father was.

‘Lucius, you have to stop this with Hermione,’ he advised urgently. ‘You know it can’t continue. Break it off with her immediately.’

Lucius shook his head. ‘I can’t stop, Severus. I love her. And I’m not willing to let her go. I only told you because it was eating me up.’

‘So what are you going to do?’ Snape asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Lucius admitted sadly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius had had enough. Time and time again he had tried to get Hermione to accept him as a father to her baby and each time she had rejected him. Rejected him for the best of reasons, or so she thought, but it was driving him mad. And to make things worse, the Weasleys were getting ready to pull her into their lives and away from his.

It had started one morning when she received a letter, which Lucius, watching from the shadows of the Great Hall, saw filled her with emotion. When they met later she told him how she had received a letter from Molly Weasley giving Hermione her full support and an offer of help after the birth of the baby. Apparently, Molly had taken pity on the poor girl after her son had told her about Hermione’s ‘Polyjuice ordeal’ and insisted that she go and live with them at the Burrow. It appeared that Ron was happy about this development and Hermione, too, seemed pleased with the way things were going.

Lucius was not.

He had no intention of letting Hermione go to the Burrow. She was his lover and would be his wife, and he was prepared to do everything in his power to stop her from leaving him. He had intended to wait until after her exams were finished and then reveal himself to her, giving her a few weeks to get used to the idea before the baby was born, but now he couldn’t wait. He had to act, and the next Hogsmeade weekend would be the perfect time.

When he saw Hermione that night he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him; there was a trip scheduled for Saturday.

‘Oh, I don’t know, Simon,’ she replied. ‘To be honest, it’s getting hard to walk and Hogsmeade seems like such a long way away.’ 

Lucius smiled. ‘I know, but you need the exercise, love. I don’t care how slowly we walk. We can take all day if you want. It’ll just be nice to get out of school for a while.’

Hermione finally agreed to at least take a walk and Lucius’ heart soared. All he needed to do was to get her outside the restrictive grounds of Hogwarts and he could put his plan into action.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was shining and it looked as if it was going to be another lovely day. Hermione was happy as she ate her breakfast. For once everything seemed to be going right. She was glad she had accepted Simon’s offer to go to Hogsmeade. He was right: the walk would do her good. And he was so considerate that she knew he would make sure she didn’t overtire herself.

Ron and Harry came in from the Quidditch pitch, where they had been doing some early morning practising to be in readiness for the final match the following week. She smiled at the boys as they sat down opposite her.

‘Good practice?’

‘Yes,’ Harry replied. ‘I think we’re ready to beat Ravenclaw. Ron played particularly well this morning.’

Ron merely nodded. He had already started stuffing himself with food.

‘We’re going to Hogsmeade later. Do you want to come?’ Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, I don’t want to hold you up. It’d take me all day to walk down there. I might just go for a little walk later, as it’s a nice day. Do you think you can get some fudge for me from Honeyduke’s while you’re there?’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione walked slowly towards the gate, enjoying the warm sunshine that was tempered with a gentle breeze. She was glad the baby was only a few weeks away now. She would hate to have to be carrying it during the searing heat of August. Without thinking, she wrapped her hands around her belly as she walked, feeling the child stir within and she smiled.

Once the weather had got warmer Hermione had stopped wearing her robe; she overheated very quickly these days. Of course, it had been immediately obvious that she was pregnant, but surprisingly, far fewer people than she expected had been critical.

Most had assumed that Ron was the father and it appeared that he was too embarrassed to put them straight instead, accepting handshakes and pats on the back from all manner of people throughout the school. The only sarcastic voices were, of course, the Slytherins, Malfoy and his cronies in particular, but even they had been surprisingly quiet of late. Hermione assumed this was because Professor Snape had said something about it to them.

But she was still no nearer to finding out who had taken the Polyjuice potion. They had thought that once it was common knowledge that she was pregnant the culprit might make a move, but it appeared either the person wasn’t bothered about her being pregnant or, more likely, wanted nothing to do with the baby.

As she reached the gates she saw Simon waiting for her, a smile on his handsome face. She walked over to meet him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss, not caring if anyone saw them.

‘You’re being very bold today,’ Simon said as the kiss ended.

Hermione laughed. ‘There’s no one around.’

‘We might be seen from the castle,’ Simon pointed out.

‘Only if they’ve got binoculars,’ Hermione retorted. ‘Why? Are you worried about being seen?’

Simon gave a bitter chuckle. ‘Not me. I just thought you might be worried about what people would say. With everyone in the school thinking you and Ron are the perfect Mr and Mrs.’

‘I’m sure they don’t think that Simon,’ Hermione said carefully.

‘No? You obviously haven’t seen all the back-slapping and congratulations. I think every bloke in the school’s congratulated Ron on his good fortune.’

Hermione surveyed Simon appraisingly. He really was jealous of Ron.

‘I’m not sure being a father at eighteen is good fortune, is it? Anyway, Ron hasn’t told anyone he’s the father, people have just assumed.’

Simon shook his head. ‘I think you overestimate teenage boys, Hermione. Most of them are just impressed that Ron got his leg over with you, nothing to do with the baby.’ He took her hand and started to lead her towards the gate.

‘Let’s go. I thought we’d walk part of the way and have a picnic in that field near the river.’ He motioned to a backpack on his shoulder. ‘Full of lovely nutritional stuff.’ He smiled.

Hermione looked disappointed. ‘No chocolate, then?’

Simon laughed. ‘Yes, there’s chocolate.’

Hermione beamed and moved closer to him as they walked.

They had now been ambling slowly for about ten minutes and were out of sight of the school. Simon smiled at Hermione, enjoying her returning smile.

‘You look so beautiful today,’ he told her happily and pulled the girl into his arms for another kiss. As they kissed he retrieved his wand and quickly performed a Stunning spell on her, holding her tight to stop her from falling. Then, just as quickly, he Disapparated with Hermione still in his arms.


	16. Explanations

Hermione awoke feeling groggy. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was kissing Simon and then . . . .

She looked around in panic. Where was she? Definitely not on the way to Hogsmeade, that was for sure. She studied the room. It was vast and beautifully decorated in shades of pale grey, forest green and black. The bed she was lying on was huge and it was clear that the furnishings were expensive, very expensive. She was in someone’s bedchamber. But whose?

Was this the room of the Slytherin who had taken the Polyjuice potion? It certainly looked Slytherin enough. Had he finally tracked her down and abducted her? What was he going to do to her — or more importantly, to the baby? And where was Simon?

A flicker of worry passed through her as she hoped her boyfriend hadn’t been hurt.

Hermione sat up slowly, waiting for the accompanying nausea to pass, then climbed off the bed and headed towards the window. She pulled open the heavy drapes but was disappointed to see that it was dark outside. She could see very little apart from what looked like extensive gardens. She closed the curtains with a sigh.

Where was she and how long had she been here? It had obviously been a few hours, at least. Were they worried about her absence back at school? Surely Ron and Harry would have missed her by now, wouldn’t they? And Simon would have raised the alarm, too . . . assuming he hadn’t been hurt.

Hermione tried to remember what had happened, but her brain was a blank. The last thing she remembered was Simon kissing her. She sat back down on the bed, unsure of what to do. She could hardly try to escape. Even if the room was unlocked she probably wouldn’t get far before being caught. After all, she could hardly walk in her condition, let alone run.

But now there was the more pressing need of the toilet to contend with. She looked around. There were several doors. Surely one of them must lead to a bathroom? Hermione stood once again and headed for the first door. It was locked. Okay, so no chance of escape. She walked slowly to the second. That was locked too. She moaned quietly in frustration. _Please let the next one be the bathroom_ , she silently begged. It was.

With a sigh of relief, she headed into the room, noting once again the luxuriousness of the decor. It definitely belonged to a Slytherin. Closer inspection of the row of tiles around the centre of the room showed that they bore little snakes, highly stylised but snakes nonetheless. Hermione shivered. Why had she been brought here?

A few minutes later she wandered back into the bedroom. It was astonishingly beautiful, and if she hadn’t been a prisoner she would have been delighted to be housed in a room as opulent as this one. She sat back down on the bed, her hands on her stomach. Had she been brought here because of the baby? A spike of fear ran through her at the thought that they might try to do something to it. She was so close to giving birth now, and the idea that someone might try to hurt her baby filled her with terror.

Hermione lay down on the bed, rubbing her belly gently as she talked to her unborn child, promising it that she would do everything in her power to protect it. She would give up her life if she had to, anything just as long as her baby was safe. Gradually, she became aware of the tears that were staining her cheeks, silent rivers running down her face, making the pillow beneath her wet.

She didn’t know how long she had lain there when the door opened. She didn’t move, still lying on the bed with her face buried in the pillow.

‘Hermione, you’ve woken up at last,’ a voice said pleasantly. ‘How are you feeling?’

It was Simon. Hermione frowned, wondering why he had brought her here. She turned to face him but then stared in confusion. It wasn’t Simon. It was Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy smiled at her. ‘Come, my dear, talk to me,’ he said brightly. ‘I want to know how you’re feeling.’

‘Where’s Simon?’ Hermione asked, still confused. 

Lucius laughed. ‘Hmmm, that’s a long story. I will tell you. But first, we need to get you sorted. Do you need to use the toilet?’

Hermione shook her head.

‘Well, then, a drink? Some food? Yes, you definitely need those.’ He clicked his fingers and a house-elf appeared.

‘Ah, Honey. Please, can you bring some hot food and some pumpkin juice for Miss Hermione.’

The house-elf nodded and Disapparated without a word.

‘Perhaps you should get into bed,’ Lucius suggested. ‘Make yourself comfortable.’

‘I don’t want to make myself comfortable,’ Hermione replied irritably. ‘I want to go back to school.’    

Lucius looked at her a touch sadly. ‘I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Hermione. So you might as well make yourself comfortable.’

The house-elf had reappeared with a tray table loaded with food and drink. With a sigh, Hermione repositioned herself on the bed so she could accept it. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and she was starving. She took a large sip of the pumpkin juice, then picked up her knife and fork and began to eat.

Lucius sat at the end of the bed watching her. He was impressed at how well his love was coping with what had happened to her. He had been slightly worried that she might get hysterical and cause herself and the baby harm, but instead, she remained calm . . . but angry. His little firecracker!

When he had decided to bring her to his home he hadn’t really thought the plan through all that well. He had just needed to get her away from that oaf, Weasley. Lucius had always known that he would have to reveal his true face to Hermione at some point, but he had deliberated for ages as to whether he should appear as Simon at first, to reassure her, and then reveal himself later when she had calmed down.

He had finally decided against using his alias. There was nowhere Hermione could go anyway, no way to escape from Malfoy Manor with the privacy wards set on it, so she would have no choice but to listen to him, and surely, eventually, she would realise that inside him was the Simon she was in love with.

‘Do you want to tell me what I’m doing here?’ Hermione asked, her cold voice dragging him out of his thoughts.

Lucius shook his head. ‘No. It can wait till you’ve finished eating.’

‘Then I’d like you to stop staring at me,’ Hermione said. ‘I’m finding it rather unnerving.’  

Lucius nodded, then stood and walked over to the door. ‘I’ll return in fifteen minutes,’ he said and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Exactly fifteen minutes later Lucius returned; after he had summoned Honey again to remove the tray, he once more sat down on the bed. Hermione tried to pull her feet up away from him, but her bulge got in the way.

‘So, explain,’ she said coldly, looking directly at Lucius.

‘Where do you want me to start?’ he asked mildly.

‘I assume this is your home?’

Lucius nodded. ‘Yes. You are in _my_ bedroom in Malfoy Manor. What do you think of it?’

Hermione just stared at him. Lucius chuckled.

‘Time for pleasantries later, then.’

‘Where’s Simon?’

Lucius thought for a moment before replying, ‘He’s here.’

‘Can I see him? Has he been hurt?’ Hermione sounded worried.

‘No, he’s not hurt. And no, you can’t see him.’

‘Why not?’ Hermione frowned.

Lucius looked at her and smiled mysteriously. ‘Because I am Simon,’ he said plainly.

Hermione stared at him in confusion.

‘Oh, come on, Hermione, you’re a clever girl. I’m sure you can work it out, my love.’

Realisation suddenly dawned as she heard Lucius Malfoy call her his love. Hermione shook her head in denial. Surely it couldn’t be.

‘Polyjuice potion!’ she whispered.

Lucius smiled again and leant toward her, running his hand gently down her face. He saw her shudder and his smile faded slightly.

‘You really are the most wonderful woman, Hermione,’ he told her. ‘Beautiful, sexy and intelligent. You’re exactly right — the Polyjuice potion.’

‘But—’

‘You know, I really liked being with you as Simon, but it couldn’t go on forever, could it? Eventually, you had to find out who I really was. And then you started making all those plans with the Weasleys. I couldn’t let you do that. I couldn’t let him take you away from me.’

‘So it was you that pretended to be Ron? But why?’

Lucius laughed. ‘Yes, of course it was me. I wanted you so very much, Hermione. And now I can apologise properly for calling you that awful name. It really was a complete slip of the tongue. I never meant to upset you like that. Far from it.’

‘But that means you’re — oh God!’ Hermione’s expression showed distress. She tried to stop the tears that were threatening.

‘Yes, the baby is mine.’ Lucius gazed at Hermione possessively. ‘As are you, my love.’

Hermione shook her head vehemently. ‘No. This doesn’t make any sense. How can I be your love? You hate me! You’ve always hated me. I’m Muggle-born, remember?’

Lucius laughed again. ‘How could I forget? Let’s face it, I had to completely rethink my plan after I made that stupid comment. Still, I think Simon was better in the end, don’t you?’ He winked at her.

‘I’m obviously being completely thick here,’ Hermione told him. ‘But I just don’t see why you would be interested in me. Not after everything that’s happened between us over the years.’

And so Lucius explained it to her. He was brutally honest, telling her everything — all about his lust-fuelled fantasies of her, his feelings upon finally being with her and finally, how he felt about Ron and the Weasleys taking her away from him.

‘I had no choice but to use the Polyjuice potion. I didn’t want anyone to know about my feelings for you. Can you imagine what people would think? Lucius Malfoy in love with a Muggle-born! The potion enabled me to make love to you and no one was any the wiser. Since I was pretending to be Weasley I wasn’t hurting you — after all, you were in love with him and were grateful for the attention the stupid oaf never gave you.

‘You thought you were getting what you wanted and I got what I wanted. More than I wanted. But I fell in love with you, Hermione, and I don’t want to hide it any longer. I need to be with you. So you see, I had to do something. I couldn’t keep being Simon and I couldn’t let the Weasleys have you. So here we are.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was in shock. If she understood Lucius rightly, he had become so obsessed with her that he had broken the law several times over just to be with her. She wasn’t sure what horrified her most, the fact that he appeared to really think he was in love with her or the fact that he thought the use of the Polyjuice potion was justified. It was clear from what he had said that he really hadn’t meant to hurt her when he had been Ron, but that didn’t change the fact that he had done it.

So now she knew the identity of the person who had taken her virginity, the person who was her baby’s father. Could she really keep the child now, knowing that he was one of her most hated enemies? And all this stuff about him being in love with her and her belonging to him was a bit freaky, too. She didn’t want to belong to Lucius Malfoy. Even if he hadn’t been a Death Eater he was still old enough to be her dad. Oh, very good-looking, for sure and incredibly stylish, but old nonetheless.

But although he was old he hadn’t seemed that way to her when he was Simon. Hermione had watched him carefully as he talked and she knew he hadn’t been putting on an act when he had become his alter-ego. He had just worn a different body. The big problem for her was that the Simon she knew and loved so much really was just Lucius Malfoy, and that meant that she was in love with Lucius as much as he professed to be in love with her. At least she now knew why Simon had been so eager to assume the mantle of father to her child when he should have run a mile.

Hermione sighed. What was she going to do? And what was Lucius going to do? Surely he couldn’t keep her here forever, could he? And if he did, what would Draco say when he came home and found his nemesis here? How would he react when he found out his father was the father of her child? And what about Draco’s mother, Lucius’ wife?

‘What are you thinking?’ Lucius asked gently. He had moved to sit next to her on the bed, his long legs crossed gracefully as his hand brushed softly against hers.

‘I’m just trying to get my head round it all,’ Hermione replied honestly. ‘I’m not sure what I think yet; it’s all a bit much to take in.’

Lucius nodded, his hand reaching out to touch her stomach. Hermione jumped. As Simon, he had touched her that way hundreds of times, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to let Lucius as himself do it. It seemed too intimate somehow.

He sensed her discomfort and removed his hand, sliding off the bed to stand up.

‘I’ll let you get some rest,’ he said. ‘I’m sure you could use some sleep.’

‘I want to go back to school,’ Hermione told him.

Lucius turned to look at her.

‘That’s not possible,’ he replied, and he headed out the door, leaving Hermione alone and bewildered.

She tried to sleep but it wouldn’t come. There were too many thoughts in her head. Uppermost of these was Lucius’ assertion that he was in love with her, and the fact of her own love for Simon. Lucius had freely admitted that he had originally decided to use the Polyjuice potion because it gave him the freedom of making love to her without anyone knowing he was doing so.

But now he was saying he wanted everyone to know he was in love with her, wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But if that was the case, then what about Narcissa? Even in the Wizarding world, it wasn’t considered good form to flash your mistresses off to all and sundry, although Hermione hadn’t got the impression that Lucius wanted her as his mistress.

And she had noticed that when he had described her earlier he had called her Muggle-born without even batting an eyelid — no mention of Mudblood. Obviously, he’d had to work hard not to repeat his earlier mistake, but was it really possible that Lucius had indeed overcome his prejudice against Muggles? Could a leopard change its spots? These were questions Hermione needed to have answered before she could make any decisions regarding her baby and Lucius.

Then, after all that, she had to work out her own feelings towards Lucius in light of him being Simon. And that was likely to be the hardest thing to do.


	17. Searching

Harry and Ron had returned to the school with a large bag of fudge for Hermione, knowing that with her odd cravings she would probably get through it pretty quickly. They were surprised that she wasn’t in the common room nor was she in the Library, and more worrying still was that no one seemed to have seen her although most people had gone to Hogsmeade that day and she had stayed behind.

Ron was immediately suspicious.

‘I bet _he’s_ done something with her,’ he said agitatedly.

‘Who?’ Harry asked.

‘Polyjuice Guy. He’s waited till we weren’t around to look after her and then grabbed her.’ Ron looked distraught. ‘Harry, what if something’s happened to her, or to the baby? Gods, he could have hurt her to get rid of the child.’

Harry, too, was worried. They had checked all the places they could think of that Hermione was likely to be and no one had seen her. In fact, no one had seen her since she had left the Great Hall after breakfast.

‘Snape!’ Harry announced. ‘Let’s go and see Snape.’

Ron looked at him avidly. ‘I always thought there was something about him. I told you it was unnatural the way he was being friendly to Hermione.’

Harry shook his head. ‘Snape’s not Polyjuice Guy,’ he said. ‘Hermione didn’t think so, but she did confide in him a lot. If anyone might know where she is it’ll be him. You know he knows everything that goes on around here.’

The two of them headed to the dungeons, where they found the Potions Master in his study. They hung around outside for a few minutes, plucking up the courage to go in. Even after all these years, neither of them liked being any closer to snarky Snape than they had to.

‘Why are the two of you loitering outside my office?’ a dark voice asked coldly. ‘Either come in and state the purpose of your visit or go back to your common room.’

Harry and Ron stepped through the door, staring at each other in amazement. The bloke really could see everything.

Snape studied Potter and Weasley, both of whom looked worried — more worried than they should be even if they had been lurking for no good reason. It had to be something to do with Hermione.

‘What’s the matter?’ he asked, his voice losing its usual coldness. They were already anxious enough without him making things worse.

‘Hermione’s missing,’ Ron blurted out. ‘We’ve looked everywhere but we can’t find her.’

Snape looked grave. He motioned the boys to sit. ‘Now explain to me properly,’ he said.

Ron sighed in exasperation. Hadn’t he just told the man?

Sensing his friends’ temper was about to explode, Harry took over. ‘We came back from Hogsmeade. Hermione didn’t go because she said she couldn’t walk fast enough, it would take her all day to get there. But she asked us to get her some fudge from Honeyduke’s.’ He looked down at the bag that was still in his hand.

‘We got back and went to the common room, expecting her to be there, but she wasn’t. We got Parvati to check her room in case she had gone for a lie-down, but she wasn’t there either. So, of course, we headed for the Library, knowing she was probably in there.

‘But she wasn’t, and Madam Pince said she hadn’t seen her all day. So we’ve searched everywhere we can think of and she’s not anywhere and no one’s seen her since breakfast.’

Snape sighed. He was sure he knew where Hermione was, but he couldn’t tell the boys. And if he was wrong the consequences could be serious, especially in her condition. He stood up.

‘Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, please return to your common room immediately. I will go to see the Headmaster now and explain the situation so that a search can be organised. Please stay in the common room in case the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall need to speak to you further.’

The two boys nodded and headed for the door, Snape following along directly. At the Entrance Hall they parted company, he to head for the Headmaster’s office and the boys back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Is there a problem, Severus?’ Dumbledore asked, seeing Snape’s troubled expression.

‘Yes, Albus. Hermione Granger has gone missing and I’m afraid it may be my fault.’

Dumbledore waved his teacher into the chair opposite him and looked at him interestedly, his blue eyes missing their usual sparkle.

‘Why do you think it might be your fault, Severus?’

‘Because I discovered the identity of the person who used the Polyjuice potion and didn’t do anything about it.’ Snape looked regretful.

Dumbledore was surprised at this news. ‘You did? How did you manage that?’

‘The culprit came to see me and confessed,’ Snape replied. ‘I informed him that it had to stop immediately. I had assumed he’d done so, but obviously, I pushed him into doing something more desperate instead.’

‘It had to stop? I thought that Miss Granger had only had one encounter.’

Snape shook his head. ‘No. He is very much obsessed with Miss Granger. He had intended to continue the relationship under the guise of Weasley but when that failed he used the Polyjuice potion to assume a new identity. He befriended Miss Granger while she was in the midst of her arguments with her friends and began a secret relationship with her. She was completely unaware that he was the father of her baby and just believed him to be her boyfriend, merely another student. As I said, when he confessed to me I did tell him that he had to break off the relationship and leave her alone, but I obviously pushed him into something more rash.’ 

‘Will you tell me the identity of Hermione’s lover?’ Dumbledore asked gently. ‘Is it another of the students?’

Snape sighed again and shook his head. ‘It’s Lucius Malfoy,’ he told the shocked Headmaster. ‘He used an Invisibility Cloak to get into the school without being seen. For the last five or six months he’s been pretending to be a student called Simon Caldwell, a Hufflepuff. I expect a few people will have remembered seeing him around the school. Of course, Hermione had no idea, and I didn’t say anything to her as I thought knowing the identity might prove to be more distressing for her than not knowing.’

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. ‘And when did Lucius come to see you?’

‘Not long ago, a few days maybe. I had meant to tell you about it, but to be honest, it slipped my mind. And I hadn’t thought Lucius so stupid. Although, of course, he is completely obsessed. He’s convinced he’s in love with Miss Granger and he intends to marry her. He’s already started divorce proceedings with Narcissa.’

Snape looked at the Headmaster. ‘I’m sorry, Albus, I should have told you. This is all my fault.’

The Headmaster regarded Snape kindly. ‘And you think he’s taken her to Malfoy Manor?’

Snape nodded. ‘It seems like the logical place. I’ll go there now and check. Although if he is holding her I don’t believe for one minute he’ll let her go. But you need to organise a search of the castle and grounds just in case he didn’t do it and something else has happened to her. And to show her friends that something’s being done, of course. Potter and Weasley have said they’ve already searched every place they can think of, so maybe you’d like to talk to them first?’

‘Of course,’ Dumbledore agreed. ‘I’ll get straight onto it. Please report back as soon as you can, Severus.’

Snape inclined his head and stood, heading quickly for the door. He needed to satisfy himself that the girl was safe. He didn’t think he could stand the guilt of any more deaths on his conscience.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius was visiting Hermione when his house-elf, Edlyn appeared, wringing her hands nervously.

‘Master has a visitor. Professor Severus Snape is here and is wanting to see you and Miss Hermione.’

Hermione’s heart pounded faster. They _had_ missed her, and Snape had come to take her back to Hogwarts.

‘Show him to the library, Edlyn. I’ll come and see him in a minute.’

With a nod, the house-elf disappeared with a pop. Hermione looked disappointed. She wasn’t even going to have a chance to see the teacher.

‘Lucius, please, I’d like to see Professor Snape,’ she said pleadingly.

Lucius thought for a second, then clicked his fingers. Edlyn reappeared.

‘Edlyn, I’ve changed my mind. Please send Severus up here.’

Once again the house-elf disappeared with a pop.

A few minutes later the door opened and the house-elf announced, ‘Professor Severus Snape to see Master Lucius and Miss Hermione.’

Lucius walked towards his friend and took his hand to shake it, a big smile on his face. ‘Severus, my friend, what a surprise and a pleasure.’

Snape scowled. ‘What have you done, Lucius?’ he asked curtly. ‘I told you to leave her alone, not to abduct her.’

Lucius shrugged, his smile never faltering. ‘I didn’t have much choice. You told me to break off my relationship with her and I couldn’t do that. And then those bloody Weasleys started making plans to take her away from me, so what could I do? Hermione’s mine. I’m not giving her up.’

Hermione listened in amazement to the conversation between the two friends. Snape had known Lucius was her attacker — how long had he known? And what was this about him telling Lucius to break off the relationship? He must have known Lucius was Simon, too. And yet he had never said anything to anybody, never warned anyone that she was in danger.

But was she really in danger? After all, Lucius had been nothing but the perfect gentleman since she had arrived at the Manor. But before, when he had tied her up, she could have been in danger then.

_Yes, but you wanted it_ , her inner voice told her. _You could have said no to being tied up but you didn’t. That would have been dangerous regardless of whom you did it with. It would have been dangerous with Ron and Harry_.

Snape was looking at her now.

‘Have you come to take me back to school, Professor?’ Hermione asked hopefully.

Lucius looked at her too. ‘I’ve told you you’re not going back to school,’ he said sharply. ‘I’m sorry, Severus, but I’m keeping her here.’

Snape looked as if he was about to say something but didn’t.

‘But I’m missing so much,’ Hermione said in distress. ‘How am I supposed to pass my exams? You _are_ going to let me sit my exams?’ She glared at Lucius.

He looked uncomfortable. ‘You’re not going back to school and that’s final,’ he stated.

‘You can’t hold me here!’ Hermione cried. ‘That’s abduction.’

‘Oh, can’t I?’ Lucius replied belligerently. ‘Just watch me.’

‘I’m sorry, Severus, but your presence is upsetting my beloved. I’ll have to ask you to leave.’ He took Snape’s arm and led him to the door.

‘Please don’t go, Professor,’ Hermione cried. ‘Please, take me with you!’ But her cries fell on deaf ears.

Snape desperately wished he could help but he knew he would never get Hermione out of Malfoy Manor without Lucius’ consent, and if he tried all of them could end up injured or dead, including Hermione’s baby. He had no choice but to leave her.

‘Lucius, you need to consider what you’re doing,’ he appealed to his friend once they reached the front door. ‘You know you need to send her back to school.’

Lucius shook his head. ‘Not yet. I can’t send her back. Things aren’t sorted yet.’

Snape sighed. ‘But Hermione’s schoolwork and exams . . . .’

‘You know as well as I do, Severus, that Hermione is going to walk her exams even without these last few weeks of study. The girl is brilliant. If you want to send her school work so she can revise, then you can.’

‘She needs to come back to school, Lucius. Her friends are worried about her.’

‘Well, they can worry a bit longer. I’ll return her when we’ve sorted things out. She’ll be back for her exams.’

Snape knew he wasn’t get anything better from Lucius. He turned to go. ‘I’ll have some work sent over for her. You know she’ll get fretful if she isn’t doing it.’

Lucius nodded and watched as Snape left the house.


	18. Acceptance

Hermione had spent a considerable amount of time alternating between floods of tears and blazing with fury after Snape left her at Malfoy Manor. When she thought about it afterwards in a calmer moment she realised he had no choice. Lucius had refused to let her go, and Snape could never have got her out without people getting hurt.

She was finding that tears were a regular occurrence lately. Her hormones were totally up the creek in this final few weeks and just about anything set her off, including the fact that she couldn’t revise for her upcoming exams.

Her disappointment and anger had turned to relief when a trunk containing her school books and assignments from her teachers had arrived. At least Lucius obviously intended to let her take her exams, even if he wouldn’t let her go back to school at the moment, so there was some hope.

Hermione hadn’t really seen him since Snape’s visit as he had been busy, and she suspected that he felt a little guilty at his behaviour and was worried about what her reaction to him would be, but she was fed up with being in bed and wanted to go out. Even a walk around the garden would break the monotony.

When Honey appeared with her breakfast, Hermione gave the house-elf a message for Lucius requesting that she be allowed to go for a walk in the garden. Less than an hour later Lucius appeared, to take her outside.

Politely taking her arm, he led her down a huge flight of stairs and through countless corridors, finally arriving at a large glass conservatory filled with cane furniture and large green leafy plants. On the table was a tray containing a jug of pumpkin juice and two glasses. He guided her onto the sofa and poured both of them drinks, sitting down beside her as he handed her a glass.

‘I’m sorry,’ Hermione said. ‘I thought I’d be okay. I didn’t realise how big your house is.’

Lucius smiled. ‘Don’t worry, we’ve got all day. I’ve arranged for us to have lunch in the rose garden. We should get there by about that time.’

‘How many rooms does this place have?’ Hermione asked interestedly.

Lucius thought for a moment. ‘Lots. Do you know, I’ve never counted. I know we have fifteen guest bedrooms, and Narcissa has a whole wing to herself, of course.’

Hermione sipped her drink. It was cool and refreshing, but of course, it meant that she would soon need to visit the toilet.

‘There is a toilet around here somewhere, isn’t there?’ she asked worriedly.

Lucius looked around as if he wasn’t sure, then chuckled. ‘Of course, it’s just down the corridor. We’ll go there before we go into the garden.’

Hermione was enjoying the feel of the sun on her face as they walked across the beautiful lawns of Malfoy Manor, the flowers spreading their scent as they passed. She turned and looked back at the house. It looked wonderful, so old and interesting. She wondered where Narcissa was. Lucius had said she had a wing to herself but was she actually in the house at the moment? Was she watching them as they walked through the garden? And what would she think of Lucius walking with a heavily pregnant teenage girl?

Nervously she gave another glance at the house. There were so many windows. Narcissa could be looking out of any of them. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. Lucius noticed and looked at her worriedly.

‘What’s the matter, love?’

‘Where’s Narcissa?’ It came out more sharply than Hermione had intended. She cursed herself silently. She hadn't wanted Lucius to know she was feeling uncomfortable.

Lucius looked at her as if surprised by the question. ‘She’s staying at some spa somewhere,’ he said offhandedly. ‘Why?’

‘Does she know about me?’ Hermione asked.

Lucius considered the question for a moment. ‘Sort of,’ he admitted.

‘Sort of?’

‘I mean, she knows there’s someone. But she doesn’t know it’s you specifically. I didn’t reveal your name.’

‘Does she know I’m pregnant?’

Lucius looked uncomfortable. ‘Well, I didn’t tell her,’ he replied.

He guided her to a wooden bench under the shade of a tree, once again sitting beside her. He didn’t let go of her hand.

‘Don’t you think she should know?’ Hermione asked.

‘Why? It’s none of her business,’ Lucius said.

Hermione laughed coldly. ‘Well, if my husband was just about to have a baby with someone else I think I’d want to know about it, especially if he’d brought her to live in my house.’

Lucius laughed richly. ‘The house isn’t Narcissa’s, it’s mine. It’s been in the family since the fifteenth century. Anyway, Narcissa would have no interest in you. She’s no longer my wife.’

Hermione looked at Lucius in surprise. ‘What?’ she asked quietly.

‘I said, Narcissa is no longer my wife. We’re separated and getting a divorce. How could I be married to her when I love you, Hermione?’

Hermione was shocked again and could feel tears welling up. Lucius was divorcing his wife for her. Oh God, he really was serious about this.

‘What’s the matter?’ Lucius asked, gently tilting her chin up to look at her face.

Hermione shook her head. ‘Hormones — all over the place. I keep bursting into tears for no good reason. You know, because it’s Tuesday or because I’ve got strawberry jam. Don’t worry about it.’

Lucius stroked Hermione’s face. She looked beautiful and he couldn’t bear to see her cry.

‘Hermione, I was going to wait a while before asking you this, but I can’t wait any longer. I need to know . . . will you marry me?’

Hermione’s heart stopped for a fraction of a second and then beat twice as hard. What should she say? She felt the baby give a kick, a reminder of its place in the equation. After a second she reached out and grabbed Lucius’ face, her hands on either side of his head, and stared him straight in the eyes as if looking for something. She wasn’t a Leglimens, but she knew what she was looking for.

A few seconds later her mouth found Lucius’ with a small, delicate kiss that grew deeper when he grabbed her and pulled her to him, the first time he had touched her properly since they had arrived at the Manor.

‘Yes, Lucius, I will marry you,’ she whispered when the kiss ended.

She had looked into his eyes and seen the desire and love there, the same desire and love she had seen when he had been Simon and also when he had been Ron. She knew for sure now that Lucius really did love her completely and would do everything in his power to make her and their child happy. She would never have to worry about anything with Lucius to protect her, and she would always be loved, just as much as she loved him.  

She burst into tears.

Lucius looked ecstatic if somewhat shell-shocked at her response.


	19. Elucidation and Examinations

Hermione had returned to school a couple of days before exams were due to begin so she could get used to being there again. She had, actually, rather grown used to being a lady of leisure, but it was still important to her that she pass her exams even if she wasn’t going to be working afterwards.

The story had been put out that she had been unwell and had spent the previous couple of weeks in St Mungo’s being monitored and had been unable to have visitors. As far as she was aware, only the Headmaster and Professor Snape knew where she had really been, but she needed to talk to Harry and Ron. They needed to know the truth even though they weren’t going to like it.

She and Lucius had spent the final few days before her return to school becoming reacquainted as lovers and without the constraints of having to pretend to be someone else Lucius had really shone. Of course, sex at that stage was almost impossible but they had given it a go until they had realised there wasn’t a single comfortable position for Hermione. She had flatly refused Lucius’ repeated offer of anal sex, not even willing to consider it. Eventually, they had ended up enjoying oral sex, but even then Lucius seemed to take her to new heights of pleasure. He was obviously overjoyed to hear her calling out his real name as she came, adding a whole new dimension to his orgasms too.

But now Hermione was back at school and had to stop thinking about that sort of thing, especially as she was unlikely to be having sex for at least another three or four months. God, it already seemed like an eternity.

Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermione in the common room when she returned, both incredibly pleased to see her and the baby safe. She made them laugh as she asked them about their revision timetables, complaining bitterly that she hadn’t had a chance to do one. But things got serious when she told them she wanted to talk to them privately after classes finished for the day.

The trio wandered towards the lake, intending to sit on the jetty until Hermione realised she would never get down there — or if she did she would never get back up again. Instead, they headed to the cemetery and sat on the low wall, knowing they weren’t likely to be disturbed there. 

‘I have a confession to make,’ she said seriously, looking at her two best friends.

The boys looked at her interestedly but didn’t say anything.

‘I wasn’t in hospital. I haven’t been ill, so you can stop worrying about me.’

Ron frowned. ‘So where have you been Hermione? We were really worried about you.’

‘I know, Ronald, and I’m really sorry,’ Hermione said, grabbing a hand of each of her friends.

She took a deep breath. ‘The truth is I was with the real father of my baby.’

The boys looked at her in astonishment, then both of them spoke at once, their voices a muddle that she didn’t understand.

‘But where did you find him?’ —Harry

Ron —‘How did you know? Who is it?’

Hermione smiled wanly. ‘Okay . . . you’re not going to be very happy about this,’ she warned them.

‘It was Malfoy, wasn’t it?’ Ron said angrily. ‘Little shit. I should beat him up.’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, Ronald, it wasn’t Malfoy. At least not Draco Malfoy . . . .’

She let the words drop, waiting for the boys to explode. Harry got there first.

‘Lucius Malfoy? It was _Lucius Malfoy_?‘ He sounded horrified.

Hermione nodded.

‘But how? Why? _How_?’

Ron looked disgusted. ‘It can’t have been him,’ he said, shaking his head in denial.

Hermione looked sadly at her friends. ‘I’m sorry, but it is,’ she confirmed and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened, with Simon and after her abduction by Lucius.

Harry looked surprised but Ron seemed to be taking it very badly.

‘He’s probably just lying to you,’ he said. ‘You know, he’s found out about that fella you were seeing and made it all up.’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, Ron. Simon was really Lucius — I know that for sure. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but he really does love me.’

Ron snorted. ‘Of course, he does. Notorious Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy falls madly in love with a Muggle-born. Get real, Hermione. He’s just using you. He probably wants the baby for a sacrifice or something.’

Harry looked at Ron in amazement, wincing at his words and trying to get him to shut up.

Hermione stood up, distressed and crying at Ron’s comment. She pulled out of his grasp.

‘Think what you like, Ronald. I know the truth and Lucius and I _will_ be getting married as soon as his divorce comes through!’

With that she waddled off as fast as her swollen legs would carry her, tears running down her face, leaving Harry and Ron behind her arguing on the wall.    

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione stood outside the classroom desperately trying to remember Potions ingredients. She had no idea what they were going to be asked to make and she didn’t want to make a mistake. She was feeling tearful again but knew it wasn’t just the hormones this time. Since she had told Harry and Ron about Lucius, Ron had gone back to ignoring her again.

She’d had another nice letter from Mrs Weasley, who it seemed had understood her predicament somewhat better than her son had. She had congratulated Hermione on her engagement and told her not to worry about Ron, who she was sure would come round eventually. But Hermione didn’t need him as a friend _eventually_ , she needed him now. Of course, the letter had made her cry — what didn’t these days — and Ron had been scornful of her for that, too.

Fortunately, Harry and Ginny were still talking to her. She had told Ginny about Lucius when she got back to the girls’ dormitory before Ron had a chance to tell her. Ginny, like her mother, seemed to understand Hermione’s actions, and Hermione assumed it must be a girl thing.

Harry smiled at her from across the corridor. He was fidgeting as he waited, his fingers tapping annoyingly against the walls. Ron just looked sick, as did Draco Malfoy. She and Lucius still had that hurdle to cross, telling Draco about them. She was just glad Ron hadn’t decided to do it for them.

The door opened with a nasty creak, making everyone jump. Hermione swallowed hard. This was the exam she most wanted to pass. If she got this one she could train to be a Healer or even become a Potions Mistress, as Professor Snape had told her she could.

Snape was now standing in the doorway, looking almost cheerful for once. He looked around at the terrified faces of his students and smirked.

‘Enter quietly,’ he said, his voice menacing, and the class filed in.

‘Good luck!’ Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as they passed her. Harry gave a small smile, Ron just looked miserable. Hermione wasn’t sure how she looked. She just knew that suddenly she felt sick. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione sat on one of the benches in the Entrance Hall, her eyes closed as she tried to stop the headache that was pounding through her brain. The Potions exam had turned out to be very enjoyable once she had got going although she had heard Neville and Ron curse a couple of times. Her next exam was Arithmancy, which was after lunch, and she needed to get a clear head for that. She debated which she needed more, fresh air or food. Fresh air won out.

She sighed with pleasure as a warm breeze swirled around her once she stepped out of the castle. It was definitely going to help get rid of the headache that had built up. But now she wished she had eaten. It was too late now. With the speed at which she walked these days she would never get to the Great Hall in time, and then she had to walk all the way to the East Tower. She might as well set off there now to guarantee to get there in time.

‘Hermione! Wait!’

She looked round. Ron and Harry were coming towards her. She stopped to wait for them.

‘We brought you some food,’ Harry explained with a smile. Ron held out a napkin, which seemed to be full.

‘Thank you,’ Hermione said gratefully, giving her friends a smile in return. ‘I had a real headache and needed to get some fresh air and now I’ve got to get all the way over to the East Tower.’

‘We’ll walk with you,’ Harry said, and the three of them headed across the grass.

When they reached the base of the tower, Hermione opened the napkin, revealing a stack of sandwiches, a couple of pumpkin pasties, and an apple. She offered the boys some, then ate a sandwich.

Soon the rest of the class began to arrive and Ron and Harry started to leave.

‘Good luck with the exam, Hermione,’ Harry said. ‘We’ll see you in the common room after you’ve finished.’

Ron said nothing but followed Harry, although he did turn to look at her as they walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Exams were finally finished and Hermione was relieved. Although the baby wasn’t due for another fortnight or so, she was now finding everything tough and the strain of exams hadn’t helped. Unfortunately, Ron still wasn’t talking to her, but she had resigned herself to it now, and apart from the occasional tearful moment she tried to ignore it as there were only another few days of school left. She hoped that eventually, her friend would see reason, but she was determined not to have any more arguments with him before they left.

Once school was finished she was going to head home on the Hogwarts Express to see her parents and then check into St Mungo’s, where Lucius had booked her a private room. Once the baby was born she would move into Malfoy Manor with Lucius.

They still had to tell Draco about their relationship; Hermione assumed Lucius would do it while she was in the hospital. God only knew how Draco would react, especially when he found out his parents were divorcing, too. She actually felt quite sorry for the boy, for the first time ever.

Hermione had woken that morning feeling odd, although in what way she couldn’t have said. Not ill exactly, but just not quite right. And the chronic backache was back. She had run out of the pain relieving potion and had intended to go and see Professor Snape, but it was a long walk and she couldn’t face it at the moment. She stretched, bending over backwards as far as she could go without falling over, then forward again as she tried to straighten some invisible kink in her back.

She went back to packing her trunk, thinking sadly how quickly seven years seemed to have gone. It seemed like no time at all since her first day at Hogwarts with all the excitement of magic and the pleasure of being chosen to be in Gryffindor house. She gave a small chuckle. She’d had problems with Ron then, too. _Finishing just as we started_ , she thought as she carefully stacked a pile of books in the chest.

A sharp cramp of pain shot through her stomach and Hermione clutched her tummy, eyes squeezed shut. She waited for the pain to pass, then carried on with her packing. A while later she had another cramp, this one painful enough to have her rolling on the bed clutching her belly while groaning. She lay there for a few minutes, then placed the last of her items in the trunk. She thought she had got everything, if not, Dobby would send it on to her.

Hermione looked around her now-empty room. She felt no emotional connection here as she had only occupied it for a couple of months, but it was still sad to be going. It was weird to think that in a few months she would be starting at University, something she and Lucius had both agreed she should still do. Hopefully, Ron, Harry and Neville would be joining her there.

As she waddled toward the door she felt another small cramp coming, not as painful as the last but still enough to make her gasp. And the backache was agonising. She really needed to get that potion as soon as possible.

When she reached the common room Hermione had to stop for a moment as her back was killing her. Harry and Ron had been playing chess when she arrived and both of them looked at her worriedly.

‘Are you all right, Hermione?’ Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. ‘I’ve got really bad backache,’ she replied. ‘And the occasional stomach cramp.’ The baby kicked her right at that moment and she winced.

‘Harry, can you go and see Professor Snape for me and get a backache potion, please? I would go, but I don’t think I can make it all the way there.’ Hermione had tears in her eyes as she spoke and moved gingerly to sit in a large armchair.

Harry nodded and went off, leaving her and Ron alone. For a few minutes, there was an uncomfortable silence.

‘I’m sorry I upset you, Ronald,’ Hermione said sincerely. ‘I really didn’t mean to. You’ve been my friend for such a long time.’

Ron looked at her for a few seconds before answering. ‘I just don’t understand why you’d want to marry Malfoy,’ he said coldly.

Hermione sighed. ‘I told you, Ron, he’s changed. Do you really think I’d go anywhere near him if he was the same as he used to be?’

Ron scowled. ‘I’m just worried about him hurting you, Hermione. I mean, you’ll be all alone with him — he could do anything to you.’

Hermione winced again with the pain and gave a grimace of a smile at Ron. ‘I appreciate you worrying about me, Ron, but I promise you I’m quite safe. The worst bit is going to be telling Draco, I think.’

Ron looked at her in surprise. ‘He doesn’t know?’

Hermione shook her head. ‘And I’m not telling him.’

Ron laughed. ‘I’d love to see his face. I still think he’s fancied you all these years. I bet he’ll be gutted when he finds out you’re marrying his dad.’ His face turned sour.

They sat quietly for a while, the tension building again.

‘I think there’s going to be a delegation waiting for you at King’s Cross,’ Ron said eventually.

‘Why?’ Hermione asked. ‘I know my mum and dad will be there but that’s not exactly a delegation, is it? She didn’t want to mention Lucius in case Ron turned funny again.

‘No — my family, I meant,’ Ron said disgustedly. ‘I think they’re all going to be there.’

‘Well, they’ve probably missed you and Ginny,’ Hermione said, moving around in her seat as she tried to get comfortable.

Ron laughed bitterly. ‘They’re not interested in me. Or Ginny. It’s you they all want to see.’

‘Why would your family want to see me?’ Hermione asked as Harry returned through the portrait hole carrying a phial of blue potion. She sighed in relief and took it from him.

‘Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate it.’ She swallowed the potion and then changed position again.

‘They all want to see the pregnant girl,’ Ron said as if it was obvious.

‘I’m not some sort of circus freak, Ron,’ Hermione said crossly.

Ron laughed. ‘No, but you know what Mum’s like. She wants to feel the baby and, of course, Dad has to come with her. Fred and George want to talk to you about a business proposition . . . .’

All three of them rolled their eyes at that news, wondering with panic what sort of proposition that would be. They all knew Fred and George too well.

‘Bill and Fleur are feeling all broody, and Percy’s just bloody nosey! I’m just surprised Charlie didn’t get a holiday from his dragons to come along as well.’ Ron sounded quite disgruntled.

Hermione gave a small laugh. ‘Well, I hope I live up to their expectations although at this rate I’ll be lying on the floor of the carriage screaming in pain. My back really is hurting. Normally that potion works almost immediately.’

She stood up and walked slowly around the room before returning to the boys.

‘I hope it gets better soon,’ she complained, ‘otherwise, I might not be able to make it to the leaving feast. I don’t think I can sit down for that long, and I can hardly walk up and down the Great Hall all night, can I?’

‘I’m sure you’ll be fine,’ Harry said soothingly. Ron just looked at her.


	20. Labour

But Hermione wasn’t fine.

By the time the feast was due to start she was in real pain. The backache was still there but it had been overtaken by stomach cramps that were getting worse and worse. Hermione didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but she was scared. She had read all the books on childbirth and knew this was natural, but she hadn’t expected it to be quite so painful. The books had all said it would be like a bad period pain. This was nothing like a period pain and far more painful.

Taking yet another deep breath, she forced herself off her bed, where she had spent the last few hours, and went down to the common room, where the boys’ chess game was still in progress. They looked up as she entered, their expressions giving away the fact that she looked awful. Harry rushed over to help her.

‘Are you okay, Hermione?’ he asked.

Hermione nodded. ‘Still in pain,’ she hissed. ‘And I’m walking even slower if that’s possible.’

Ron smiled. ‘Do want us to carry you?’ he asked wickedly.

Hermione considered it for a moment. ‘Can you do it without jolting me at all?’ she asked half-seriously.

‘I don’t think so,’ Harry replied.

‘Then I’d better not,’ she said. ‘Otherwise, I’ll end up going into labour or something.’ 

Ron looked concerned. ‘You don’t think you _are_ in labour, do you?’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No. I’m not due for another couple of weeks. It’s just a false labour, you know, to get you ready for the real thing. I just hope the real thing isn’t as painful!’

The boys took an arm each and helped her out of the portrait hole and down the corridor towards the Great Hall. They had to stop a few times as Hermione had painful contractions, but eventually, they made it to the feast. As they took their seats Hermione winced. She couldn’t sit down just now. She wandered down to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Luna, then wandered back to her seat again by the longest route possible.

She glanced up at the staff table, aware that several sets of eyes were on her. The Headmaster was smiling benignly at her, Professor Snape was looking concerned, as was Madam Pomfrey. The nurse beckoned her over and Hermione slowly made her way up to the table to talk to her.

‘Is everything all right, Miss Granger?’ the woman asked her.

Hermione felt the urge to just say yes, but she didn’t feel okay. ‘Not really,’ she admitted. ‘I’ve had a bad backache all day and stomach cramps. I took a potion for the backache earlier but it didn’t even touch it. The cramps are getting worse and I’m not sure I can sit down, at least not for the whole feast.’

The nurse studied her critically for a few seconds.

‘I think I’d better examine you,’ she announced. ‘I think you could be in labour.’ She rose and, taking Hermione’s hand, led her from the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Lie down on the bed,’ Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to a bed as they entered the Hospital Wing. She went to the sink and washed her hands.

‘I don’t think I can,’ Hermione said unhappily. ‘It hurts!’

‘Don’t be so silly, girl,’ Madam Pomfrey said tartly, and she pushed Hermione onto the bed.

Almost immediately Hermione felt the need to go to the toilet, but Madam Pomfrey made her stay put while she examined her.

‘Yes, you’ve gone into labour, dear,’ she announced. ‘It looks like your waters have just broken. Perhaps you might want to go to the toilet now.’ She helped Hermione off the bed. ‘No need to panic, I’m sure you’ve got a few hours to go yet.’

‘But I’m not due for another two weeks,’ Hermione wailed.

Madam Pomfrey laughed. ‘Babies come when they want to, dear. They never worry about calendars. Yours is obviously desperate to see the world.’

Hermione waddled to the toilet. She felt really uncomfortable now. And she seemed to be leaking. Another contraction came and she moaned, pushing down. It felt a little better. But she couldn’t sit on the toilet forever. She went back to the ward. There was another contraction. Madam Pomfrey timed it, not seeming overly concerned about it. She wandered off and made a note on Hermione’s chart.

‘Do you want me to get you some food?’ she asked kindly.

Hermione shook her head. ‘Not hungry. Too much pain,’ she said through gritted teeth.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. ‘You should eat something, you know, Miss Granger. It’ll keep your strength up. I think you could be in for a long night. First pregnancies usually take between eight and fourteen hours.’

Hermione stared at her in horror. She couldn’t even begin to imagine being in this much pain for another fourteen hours.

‘Can I see Ron and Harry?’ she asked miserably.

‘I don’t see why not,’ Madam Pomfrey replied. ‘You’re not about to give birth just yet. Do you want to lie down again?’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, I need to walk. It’s my back that hurts most.’

She gasped.

‘Another contraction, dear?’ Madam Pomfrey asked, making a note on the chart again. She looked at her watch. ‘You’re about twelve minutes apart now. We’ll have a better idea of the time once they speed up a bit. I’m going to leave you for a few minutes. You’ll be fine, just breathe hard if a contraction comes. I’ll tell your friends you want to see them and arrange for some food.

Hermione thought quickly. ‘Madam Pomfrey, can you tell Professor Snape, please? I need him to contact the father and let him know I’m in labour.’

Madam Pomfrey looked surprised. ‘I thought Mr Weasley was the father.’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No. Not Ron. He’s just my friend.’

She watched as Madam Pomfrey left, hoping she would indeed, tell Snape so he could contact Lucius. She really wanted him here with her. She was sure he would know a way to ease the pain although, she thought ruefully, knowing Lucius he would tell her it involved anal sex. At that thought, she laughed out loud. Laughing was good, it meant she wasn’t crying or screaming, and she felt like doing both at the moment.

Hermione walked around the room again, slowly looking at each painting, trying to take her mind off the pain. It wasn’t working. And how much time had passed now? She looked at her watch. Oh God, it had only been ten minutes!

A few seconds later another contraction hit and she bent over the bed, crying her eyes out and praying to every god she could think of that this wouldn’t go on for another fourteen hours.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione had just begun to think she would go mad when Ron and Harry arrived, both of them looking curiously queasy.

‘What’s the matter with you two?’ she asked irritably.

‘You’re not giving birth yet?’ Ron said carefully.

‘No, I’m still in labour. Contractions are nine minutes apart, which Madam Pomfrey reckons means that I’ve got another ten or twelve hours to go.’ She looked pained.

‘That long?’ Harry said in surprise. Ron looked horrified.

‘Apparently, it can take up to fourteen hours, but I’m hoping I’ve already been through a few hours of it. I don’t know what’s worse — the back pain, the contractions, or the bloody waiting.’

The boys chuckled.

‘And there isn’t anything we can do. Unfortunately, you two are stuck with me moaning at you for the next few hours.’

‘Nothing new there, then,’ said Ron cheekily 

Hermione tried to thump him but he easily dodged out of her way.

‘So what are we going to do for the next twelve hours?’ Ron asked. ‘We should have brought the chess set with us.’

‘Oh yes,’ Hermione said sarcastically. ‘What fun that would have been, to watch you two playing wizard’s chess all night. Scintillating. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it myself.’

‘No need to take it out on us,’ Ron said grumpily.

Harry sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was still pacing, walking back and forth between her bed and the toilet. She was driving Ron mad and he was having trouble keeping his temper. Her contractions were now coming every five minutes and she was becoming fretful that Lucius hadn’t yet arrived.

‘Did Madam Pomfrey tell Professor Snape I was in labour?’ Hermione asked Harry for about the sixth time.

‘Yes, I think so,’ he said with a sigh. ‘She talked to him, anyway.’

‘Perhaps he’s not going to come,’ Ron said nastily.

‘If you’re going to be like that you might as well leave,’ Hermione told him coldly.

She was trying hard not to cry. She was in pain and she wanted Lucius. She headed off to the toilet yet again.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and Lucius and Snape finally appeared. He had thought he was going to have a battle on his hands with Hermione and Ron, and hopefully, this would diffuse it. He saw Ron scowl at Lucius.

Lucius looked stressed. He looked around for Hermione.

‘She’s in the toilet,’ Harry said helpfully.

Madam Pomfrey had returned now, too and was trying to get Hermione out of the toilet. She was tearfully refusing point-blank to leave.

Lucius knocked on the door.

‘Hermione, I think it’s time you came out. Come on, love.’

After another few minutes, Hermione finally opened the door, tears streaming down her face.

‘It hurts so much, Lucius,’ she whispered as he led her back to the bed.

Lucius pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Ron looked furious and left the room. Harry sighed and followed him.

Talking to her gently, Lucius managed to get Hermione onto the bed. He sat behind her and held her in his arms, his fingers stroking her hair, soothing her. Snape had a brief word with Madam Pomfrey, then left.

Harry and Ron looked through the door, watching Lucius and Hermione. Lucius was still soothing her, completely focused on keeping Hermione calm, and Harry was impressed. It appeared Ron was as well as he had stopped scowling. The two of them went back into the room.

‘How much longer do you think it’ll be?’ Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.

She shrugged. ‘She’s just entering the final phase now. The baby should be here within the next few hours.’

Hermione was in real pain now. It seemed the contractions were almost continuous, with no break between them. The urge to push was overwhelming and she screamed with frustration when Madam Pomfrey told her not to.

‘But I need to push,’ she insisted.

‘I know it feels like that, Hermione, but you’re not ready,’ Madam Pomfrey warned.  ‘Perhaps you can take her for a walk round the room,’ she told Lucius.

He nodded his agreement then set to work trying to get Hermione off the bed.

But she was crying now, obviously in pain. Lucius, Ron and Harry all wanted to help her but knew they couldn’t. The three of them talked to her, urging her on, Lucius trying to keep her breathing right and holding her every time she doubled over with the pain.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime for all of them, Madam Pomfrey got Hermione back on the bed.

She looked at the men ferociously. ‘Right. I want you all outside,’ she said. ‘I need to examine Hermione and she doesn’t need you lot gawping at her.’

She pulled the curtains round the bed so the retreating men couldn’t see what she was doing and bent down to examine the girl.

‘Nearly there, Hermione,’ she said happily. ‘The baby has crowned. It won’t be long now.’

Hermione screamed.

‘You can push now,’ Madam Pomfrey said.

‘I need Lucius,’ Hermione hissed. ‘Please, I need him here. Where is he?’

Madam Pomfrey looked disapproving but she nodded and, pulling the curtain aside, she called out to Lucius. He exchanged looks with Harry and Ron, then quickly went to Hermione’s side, holding her hand and talking to her as she screamed while she pushed.

Outside Harry and Ron looked at each other, glad they weren’t in there.

Suddenly Hermione’s voice rang out clear and angry. ‘If you tell me to breathe once more, Lucius Malfoy, I’m going to hex you into the middle of next week. I _know_ I need to breathe. You try to pass a bowling ball and then tell me about breathing!’

Ron and Harry looked at each other and couldn’t help laughing.

There was more screaming, then a wail that was clearly not Hermione.

She’d had her baby!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was sore but no longer in pain. She was so glad that was over. Madam Pomfrey had wrapped the child in a blanket and put her in Hermione’s arms.

‘You have a little girl,’ she announced happily, gazing at the child.

Hermione looked at her daughter and smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks. Lucius was sitting behind her again, his arms wrapped around her, kissing her hair.

Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains and Ron and Harry came over to join the couple. Hermione held out the baby to show her friends. The boys smiled, not wanting to admit that they thought the baby was ugly. All babies were ugly, after all.

‘Isn’t she beautiful?’ Hermione asked, looking at her friends. They both quickly agreed.

‘We’re going to go now,’ Harry said. ‘Give you two a bit of time alone.’

‘We’ll see you tomorrow, Hermione,’ Ron added, and the two boys rapidly left.

Lucius smiled at his beloved Hermione. ‘I don’t think those two are into babies.’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No. But then I didn’t expect them to be. It was good of them to stay, though. They really did a good job of keeping me from going mad earlier. Can you get me a drink, please, Lucius?’

Lucius got off the bed and went and found a glass and some water. He returned to Hermione and put the glass on the bedside table. He gazed at Hermione and his daughter, his heart swelling with pleasure and love. They were both so perfect. He was definitely the luckiest man in the world.

‘Do you want to hold her?’ Hermione asked, holding out the baby. Lucius carefully took her from Hermione, careful to cradle the head as he held the tiny thing in his large hands. He smiled.

‘She’s almost as beautiful as her mother,’ he announced happily. ‘But what are we going to call her?’

‘Sofia,’ Hermione said. ‘I’ve always loved the name.’

Lucius considered. ‘Sofia Malfoy.’ He smiled. ‘Yes, Sofia it is.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning Hermione and Sofia had a raft of visitors, Lucius having removed himself to finally have that talk with his son; obviously, he could put off the conversation no longer. Ginny, Neville and Luna were the first visitors after Harry and Ron, and the five of them crowded around Hermione’s bed.

‘When will you be able to go home?’ Ginny asked.

‘Oh, I can get the train later,’ Hermione said.

Ron looked uncomfortable. ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ he asked.

‘Of course. Why not? Hermione asked sharply.

‘I thought you might be in too much pain still,’ he admitted, blushing.

Hermione smiled. ‘I am sore,’ she told them, ‘but it’s not too bad. Anyway, it’s better for me to be up and about. And I’d hate to disappoint all those people waiting for me at Kings Cross station. Although of course, they won’t be able to touch the pregnant girl anymore.’ She grinned wickedly and everyone laughed.

Later, other Gryffindor classmates came to see her and then girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that she knew from various lessons. By the time Hermione was ready to leave she thought half the school had been to see Sofia.

She had just finished getting dressed when Professor Dumbledore arrived. Smiling that twinkly bright smile of his, he spent a long time talking quietly to Sofia, imparting great wisdom or maybe just talking rubbish, Hermione didn’t know which. When he eventually returned her to Hermione his eyes were sparkling as if with tears.

‘She is beautiful, Hermione,’ he said sincerely. ‘I hope that you are very happy in the future, and I look forward to welcoming Sofia to Hogwarts in eleven years’ time.’ He smiled.

‘Thank you, Headmaster,’ she said. ‘I’m sure I will be happy — and I’m sure Sofia will be as excited to come to Hogwarts as I was.’

She turned, hearing a noise, and saw Lucius and Professor Snape entering the room. She smiled at them and held Sofia out to her father.

‘Severus, this is Sofia,’ Lucius told him proudly and Hermione tried not to laugh as Snape’s reaction mirrored that of Harry’s and Ron’s the night before.

‘She’s very nice,’ he said stiltedly and looked at his beaming friend. He had never seen him so happy.

‘Did you speak to Draco?’ Hermione asked Lucius once Snape and Dumbledore had gone, leaving the couple alone once more.

Lucius sighed. ‘I did, but I don’t know that I made that good a job of it. It probably wasn’t great for him to hear that your baby was his sister.’

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. ‘I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s a man now, not a little boy any longer.’ She kissed him gently on the lips.

‘I hope you’re right,’ Lucius said despondently.

‘I always am,’ Hermione said smiling smugly. ‘I thought you knew that.’

Lucius laughed loudly and bent to kiss her again.

‘Do you still intend to take the train back to London?’ he asked quietly.

‘Yes. It’ll be my last ever time on the Hogwarts Express. I don’t want to miss it. You don’t mind, do you?’

Lucius shook his head. ‘Of course I don’t. Although I think you’ll have a disturbed journey.’

‘I know. I’m expecting it. Don’t worry, Lucius, it’ll be fine. We’ll meet you at King’s Cross . . . unless you’d rather spend some time alone with Draco?’

‘I don’t know if he’s even talking to me,’ Lucius admitted. ‘I’ll meet you there, and if he wants to see me he will.’

‘Are you sure you’re ready to meet my Muggle parents?’ Hermione asked. ‘You scared the life out of them the last time they saw you.’ She gave a small smile.

‘Was that in Flourish and Blotts?’ Lucius asked warily.

‘Yes. It almost put them off visiting Wizarding London ever again. Thank God for the Weasleys.’ She gave Lucius a mock-stern look.

‘You have told them that I’ve changed, haven’t you?’ Lucius asked anxiously.

‘Yes, of course I have. They know you have. They know I wouldn’t marry you otherwise. They’re looking forward to meeting you properly.’ She took Sofia from him. ‘Can you take my bag for me, please, darling? It’s a bit heavy while I’m so sore.’

Lucius nodded and picked up Hermione’s bag, taking her arm as he led her from the hospital wing after she had said a final fond farewell to Madam Pomfrey. 


	21. Home

Hermione put the carrycot on the seat next to her as she joined her friends on the train. Luna was sitting on the floor, busy talking to the baby about everything under the sun, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile. She was going to miss this.

She had never really thought about the journey to and from Hogwarts before, but with the exception of the Dementor attack in their third year their journeys had been fun and they had forged and deepened their friendships. It had been an integral part of the Hogwarts experience, and it seemed sad that it was ending.

But of course, she wasn’t a child any longer. None of them were. They had seen awful things and faced terrible dangers during their time at school, but all of them had come out the other side just that little bit stronger. She just hoped their friendships continued through University and beyond.

Hermione was sure that she, Harry and Ron would always be friends although she and Ron were destined to be forever bickering, and she hadn’t lost her extended family as she had been worried she might once her association with Lucius was known. But now she had a new challenge. She needed to build a relationship with her old nemesis, Draco. 

She had decided against going to find him, figuring that if he wanted to see Sofia he would come and find her, but it then occurred to her that he might find it difficult with all her friends around.  

‘I have to go to the toilet,’ she said. ‘Can you keep an eye on Sofia for me, please?’

Hermione left the carriage and made her way down the train, keeping an eye out for Draco and his cronies as she went. She had got three-quarters of the way down the train when she spotted him, keeping court as he always did. Well, she wasn’t going in. There were too many Slytherins in one place for her liking. As she passed she saw him glance at her just briefly and a few seconds later he left the compartment to follow her. She stopped to wait for him.

‘Congratulations,’ he said stiffly.

Hermione smiled pleasantly. ‘Thank you, Draco,’ she said sincerely.

He looked embarrassed as if he didn’t know what to say. Neither did Hermione.

‘My father really is in love with you, isn’t he?’ he asked finally.

Hermione nodded. ‘Yes. And I’m in love with him, too,’ she said sincerely.

‘Good. Perhaps he’ll be a nicer person now. I’m not sure he and my mother were ever in love. If they were they certainly never made it obvious. Sometimes I think they only had me because they needed an heir.’

Hermione looked pained. ‘I’m sure that’s not true, Draco. I know your father loves you very much and I’m sure your mother does too, even if they don’t care for each other too much.’

Draco laughed. ‘You’re going to be good for my father, I think. You’ll keep him on his toes. Are you coming to live at the Manor?

‘Yes, although I’ll be going to University in September. I haven’t quite worked out the logistics of that yet.’

‘I’m supposed to be going too although I might put it off for a year as I’m not sure what I want to study.’ Draco sounded wistful.

‘I can see you as an Auror,’ Hermione said thoughtfully. ‘I wanted to be a Healer but Professor Snape told me I was good enough to be a Potions Mistress, so now I’m considering changing courses. Look, I’ve got to get back. I’ve left Sofia with the others and I don’t want to leave her alone for too long. Perhaps we can chat later?’

‘Of course. I want to see Sofia anyway. I need to meet my sister, after all.’

He gave a small smile and Hermione thought how much he looked like Lucius.

‘She’ll look forward to meeting you too,’ Hermione said with a smile and she turned to go back to her compartment. She looked back and saw Draco staring after her. He raised his hand in a wave before stepping back into his compartment. 

‘We’re almost there,’ Ginny said. ‘Are you ready to be overwhelmed?’

‘Ah, the end of an era. For us, at least,’ Hermione said wistfully. ‘I almost envy you and Luna having another year, Ginny.’

‘Yeah, great. Just think how boring it’s going to be for me next year with all you lot gone.’

Hermione laughed. ‘At least you’ll be able to concentrate on your studies. And you’ll be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Don’t forget that little gem.’

The train was pulling into the station. Hermione picked up the carrycot while Harry took her bag. She took a deep breath. Well, this was it. This was the end of her time at school. She was no longer a Hogwarts student.

Luna opened the door and stepped onto the platform, and Hermione followed her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was immediately overwhelmed. First, her parents rushed to greet her, amazed to see not the pregnant girl they had expected but mother and child. A few minutes later, Molly Weasley couldn’t wait any longer and joined the couple in cooing over the baby, followed by Arthur and the rest of the family. Soon Hermione and Sofia were surrounded by a large group of mainly red-haired people, and Hermione reluctantly handed her daughter over to her mother and Mrs Weasley.

Fred and George turned to her, another couple whose interest in the baby was minimal.

‘So, you had it, then?’ George said smiling.

‘Her — Sofia,’ Hermione replied, laughing.

‘That was a bit inconsiderate of you, Hermione,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, we had a business opportunity for you,’ George added.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously. ‘I don’t think I’m interested in any business proposition from you two,’ she said. ‘Especially where babies are concerned.’

The twins looked hurt.

‘Don’t you trust us, Hermione?’ Fred asked.

‘That’s harsh,’ George chipped in.

‘So what was this business proposition, then?’ Hermione asked laughingly.

‘Oh, we just wanted you to test some products for us,’ Fred said innocently.

‘Like what?’ Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

‘Oh, a whole range of things we’ve designed for expectant mothers,’ George said.

‘Nothing dangerous!’ they both announced suddenly, realising that Hermione was looking at them suspiciously again.

‘Something to reduce the pain during labour would be a good invention,’ she hinted. ‘Anyway, talk to me next time,’ she said smiling.

‘So you’re going to have another one?’ Fred said interestedly.

‘Yeah. Obviously not right away. But yeah, I have a feeling Lucius and I might be quite busy on the kid front. Might even give your parents a run for their money.’ Hermione winked at the twins.

‘Isn’t he a bit old, though?’ George asked.

‘No, I don’t think so. He’s only forty-four — that’s not really old, is it?’

‘Well . . . compared to us it is . . . a bit,’ Fred said.

‘He honestly doesn’t seem that old when you chat to him. He’s got a very young outlook on life,’ Hermione urged.

‘So would I if I was shagging an eighteen-year-old,’ Fred said cheekily.

‘I thought you were,’ Hermione said smiling. ‘I’d heard you were seeing Eloise Midgeon. She’s certainly blossomed over the last couple of years.’

Fred looked uncomfortable. ‘She’s a lovely young lady,’ he said, his ears turning red.

George laughed. ‘She’s a bit of a prude,’ he confided.

Fred shot him a filthy look. ‘So would you be if your twin was hanging around all the time, ruining all your fun.’

‘What fun? She’s as boring as anything, Fred. Yes, she’s got nice tits but not much else going for her.’

The twins continued arguing as Hermione turned away, scanning the crowd for Lucius.

She saw him, looking gorgeous and immaculately dressed, as usual, standing a little way back, amusedly surveying the Weasley clan as they continued to bill and coo over Sofia. He raised his eyebrows at her, smirking. Hermione beckoned him over to her. He walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss.

‘How was the journey?’ he asked. ‘And more importantly, my love, how are you?’

‘I’m good, although rather sore,’ she told him. ‘And the journey was fine. Luna talked to Sofia all the way home, God only knows what about. Don’t be surprised if she grows up talking about Snargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkaks, though. Oh, and I saw Draco.’

‘Did you?’ Lucius’ voice was carefully neutral. ‘Did he say anything?’

‘Yes. He congratulated me. I don’t know whether it was on the engagement or the baby. Maybe it was both. You don’t need to worry, Lucius. He’s fine about you and Narcissa, just a little insecure about your feelings for him.’

She kissed Lucius again and then realised that they were now the centre of attention. Everyone had stopped looking at Sofia and was instead watching her and her lover.

Smiling, she took his hand and led him over to her family.

‘Lucius, you know the Weasleys of course — Arthur and Molly, Bill and his wife Fleur, Percy, the famous twins, Fred and George, and my dear sister Ginny.’

Lucius greeted them all, obviously rather surprised at the warm reception he got from the family, considering the history between them.

‘And these are my parents, Helen and David Granger,’ Hermione continued warmly. 

She led him over to her parents, taking Sofia’s carrycot from her mother as Lucius shook hands with them both.

‘Mum, Dad, this is Lucius Malfoy, Sofia’s father.’

Lucius spoke at length to both of her parents, especially her father, with whom she heard him discussing the fact that he wanted to ask him for Hermione’s hand in marriage. She laughed. Lucius was so old-fashioned sometimes, but it was nice and her dad would appreciate that.

Hermione talked to Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Fleur for a while and then left Sofia with them while she went to talk to Harry and Ron, who were hanging around like spare parts.

‘Can you believe it’s all over?’ she asked.

The boys shook their heads.

‘Seems like only yesterday we were just going to Hogwarts for the first time,’ Ron said.

‘We’ve had some good times, though,’ Hermione said wistfully.

‘And some bloody awful ones,’ Ron retorted.

‘Yeah, there have been some scary times too,’ Harry said. ‘But at least we always had each other.’

‘We’ll still have each other, though, won’t we?’ Hermione asked worriedly.

‘Always!’ Ron said staunchly.

‘Just try getting rid of us,’ Harry told her with a grin. ‘We’re going to haunt you forever.’

Hermione gave the two boys a hug, feeling deep warmth in her chest. Right now she felt like the luckiest person in the world. A perfect child, a wonderful lover, a fabulous family, and the two best friends anyone could ever want.

She looked over and saw Draco. He had obviously finished saying goodbye to his cronies and was standing on his own, looking over at where his father was chatting to hers.

‘I need to go and talk to Draco,’ she told her friends and walked over to join him.

‘Hi, Draco,’ she said smiling at him.

‘Oh, hi, Hermione.’ Draco’s voice was slightly glum. She understood why. His friends were all gone and now he was surrounded by people he had considered enemies for the last seven years.

‘Come and meet my family . . . and Sofia, of course.’ She took his arm and led him across the platform to Mrs Weasley, who was holding Sofia.

‘This is Sofia.’ She pulled the sleeping baby from the carrycot and held her. Draco looked at her in wonder.

‘Can I hold her?’ he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Hermione beamed. ‘Of course you can.’

She handed the baby to him, explaining how she should be held. She was surprised that he was showing so much interest, considering how the other boys had all shied away, but then, of course, Sofia was his sister, so perhaps that made a difference.

‘She’s going to love you, Draco,’ Hermione told him quietly.

‘Do you think so?’ He looked hopeful.

Hermione nodded. ‘Oh yes, I think our Sofia is going to be completely in love with her big brother.’

Taking Sofia once more, she put her back in the carrycot, and after saying a brief goodbye to the Weasleys she and Draco headed over to where Lucius and her parents were talking.

‘Mum, Dad, this is Draco, Lucius’ son.’

Her parents both greeted Draco warmly, her mother giving him a big hug that Draco seemed to enjoy. She heard Mrs Weasley marshalling her family in the bossy way she always had. Harry was going to stay with the Weasleys until he and Ron went to University in September. She looked round at them all, waving to each one, trying not to cry. Honestly, it wasn’t as if she was never going to see any of them again, was it?

At the last minute, Ron broke free from the family and came over to Hermione’s group. He smiled at Hermione and walked over to Lucius. Looking at him appraisingly for a moment, he stuck out his hand. Lucius smiled and took it, the two of them shaking firmly before looking at each other once more.

‘If you _ever_ hurt her, I’ll kill you,’ Ron said quietly.

‘I know,’ said Lucius, ‘and you’ll be quite entitled to. It’s not going to happen.’ He smiled once more at Ron.

Ron nodded and headed over to Hermione and looked at her, his face serious. ‘I think it’s all going to work out,’ he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding on to her tightly. ‘Don’t ever forget how wonderful you are, Hermione,’ he whispered and kissed her firmly on the lips for the first time ever. 

Hermione could feel Lucius watching.

‘So are you, Ronald. I love you.’ She smiled.

‘I love you too, Hermione — always will.’ He gave her one final squeeze then let go of her, moving backwards towards his family, but still looking at her.

‘You know, he’s not a bad bloke really,’ he called as he reached them. Then he turned away.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. She knew everything was going to be just fine.        


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you will see the following are snippets from various publications. Obviously, on here they aren't great as I can't include graphics, however, I've had an attempt to recreate them as I originally envisioned on my blog. If you want to see it in all its glory you can find it at http://dazzliousaworkoffiction.blogspot.co.uk/2017/07/polyjuice-epilogue-again.html

 

* * *

 

From the _Daily Prophet_ birth announcements:

**SOFIA MALFOY**

Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger are pleased to announce the birth of their first child, a daughter: Sofia, born 25th June 1998, weighing 7lb 1oz.

 

 

* * *

 

From _The Times_ marriage announcements:

**Mr L Malfoy and Miss H J Granger**

The marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Hermione, only daughter of Mr and Mrs David Granger, of Westcliff-on-Sea, Essex, took place on Saturday, 15th August 1998, at the chapel in St John’s Church, Winchester. This was followed by a reception at the couple’s home nearby.

 

 

* * *

 

From the _Daily Prophet_ society pages:

**Trouble at the Malfoy Wedding**

_By our wedding correspondent, Rita Skeeter_

 

Last Saturday alleged ex-Death Eater and general bad boy Lucius Malfoy (44) married his fiancée and mother of his daughter (Sofia), Hermione Granger (18), in a private ceremony in the chapel at St John’s Church, in the beautiful town of Winchester. _(pictures on p.2)_

Unfortunately, for the couple, the event was marred by a demonstration and an attack by other ex-Death Eaters who have branded Malfoy a blood-traitor.

In a nasty scuffle on the steps of the church, Antonin Dolohov (56) grabbed Mrs Malfoy around the neck, almost strangling her, and informed Mr Malfoy that she had bewitched him and that her death would release him from her foul ‘Mudblood’ spell. Her husband immediately offered a ‘terrible and extremely painful death’ to anyone who hurt so much as a single hair on the head of either his wife, her family or any of the other Muggle and Muggle-born friends and relatives who were attending the wedding.

He was immediately joined in his defence by his best man, Severus Snape (38), his son, Draco (18), his wife’s best friends, Harry Potter (18) and Ronald Weasley (18), along with other assorted members of the Weasley family — Fred and George (20), Ginevra (16) and Percy (22). Also joining the fight were Neville Longbottom (18) and Luna Lovegood (17), daughter of  Xenophilius Lovegood, Editor of _The Quibbler_.

After a short battle, during which Mrs Malfoy managed to hex her captor, the happy couple and their guests adjourned to their home, Malfoy Manor, where a lavish reception was held.

Malfoy and his son told me exclusively that they were proud to call themselves blood-traitors as it put them in the same camp with such luminaries as the Weasleys, to whom the Malfoys are distantly related, and Albus Dumbledore, the highly esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and it would certainly appear that they are taking those connections very seriously indeed. 

It is interesting to see how love has changed Lucius Malfoy, who during the run-up to Voldemort’s return to power had many run-ins with both Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Let us hope that his relationship with his wife remains as happy as they appear to be at present.

Mr Malfoy’s previous wife, Narcissa (Black) (42), was also present with her new boyfriend the property tycoon Richard Billiwick (49), having flown in from their home in Aruba the previous day when they attended a private dinner given by Mr and Mrs Granger in honour of their daughter’s upcoming wedding.

It is believed that Mrs Malfoy will be starting University in September, where she intends to train as a Potions Mistress. This is the same University that her friends Potter and Weasley, and Malfoy’s son Draco will also be attending. The three men are studying to become Aurors.   

_* Inside: Exclusive pictures of the Malfoy/Granger wedding *_

 

* * *

 

From the _Daily Prophet_ birth announcements:

**MICHAEL DAVID MALFOY**

Lucius and Hermione Malfoy are pleased to announce the birth of their son: Michael David, born 10th October 1999, weighing 7lb 8oz.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
